Revenge is a dish best served Russian
by MelxxWhoLuvsYa
Summary: Ivan starts causing trouble for Horatio & team, but from behind bars. What will happen in this revenge-filled tale? Explosions,chases,kidnapping & also...love?A typical day in Miami for the team of C.S.I, Final Chapter Up! R&R please ;
1. Target: Alexx

**To my Twilight story fans:**

Hey my readers! First off I know this is different from my Twilight stories but if I just kept doing Twilight I'd become bored with it & wouldn't write it anymore. This way by branching out to other fandoms I can grow as a writer but also experience new stories and hopefully continue to keep up my other ones too and don't worry, starting a new fandom doesn't mean I'll abandon my other projects. :)

**To my new C.S.I Miami fans:**

Hey to yous too! I guess you haven't read my other work so the above statement doesn't apply to you but check out my other stories too! Okay now that that is out of the way I welcome everyone to the start of my 1st C.S.I Miami fic. YAY!

**Story Title:  
Chapter Title:  
Fandom:** C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may very.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur..I'm making the story up as I go along)**  
**

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (.)

Now on with the story.......

* * *

**4 months ago:**

_Horatio looked towards the coming party of officers and their one prisoner. He and his team had finally put this scum bag behind bars and Horatio simply wanted to see him off. The party halted for the Lt to speak. He and the prisoner had a quick conversation but one of the prisoner's last words were menacing. "You do not know where your team are...I do." Horatio smiled at the comment and hid his worries behind his glasses as Ivan was led away._

* * *

**Now in Miami:**

Horatio remembered this as he stared in at the "photographer" that he & Natalia brought in. There was something off about him, like the fact he was "keeping tabs on the team." as Eric had put it. Unfortunately the team could find no evidence to keep Cameron West and he was released. Only minutes after West leaving did a note appear at the front desk with Horatio's name on it. He took it from the receptionist with a latex glove and opened it. It had been typed out and it read:

**To Horatio Caine  
you & your team have become a pain  
& as annoying as flies  
but wait, which of you dies?**

**In time we shall see  
Oh, who will it be?  
My new victim, I'm dying to greet  
before their end, they shall meet**

**So be prepared, to say goodbye to a friend  
I will personally see to their end  
& it will all hang on your head  
once one of your team is dead**

**But who will it be?**

Horatio took the note to D.N.A and found Valera & Natalia both at work, at his entrance they both smiled to him in acknowledgement and Valera asked, "Hey H, what you got for us?" Both women were working happily and joking just before he entered. "I've just received a concerning letter and I believe it is a priority number one."

This captured both of their attention and left their work to take the note from him. After reading it Natalia took it to try find D.N.A while Valera questioned Horatio. "When did this come?" Horatio fiddled with his glasses in his hands before answering, "Apparently the receptionist came back after lunch at 11, and it was there." Both turned to look at the clock that now read 2:00.

"It will take a while to try find a potential suspect when the letters being handled around as much as it was. We'll get it to you A.S.A.P." Valera promised and Horatio chuckled at her determination. "I hope so, we will catch them." Valera nodded and quoted him after he left,"I hope so."

_**////Starting Credits roll/////////Won't Get Fooled Again-The Who\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"So H said the note was there from 11 or earlier." Eric said as he and Calleigh pulled up the security videos of that morning. They stayed in silence until Calleigh pointed, "Stop! There." She was indicating to the file on the screen that showed a hooded figure lean over the reception desk and then leaves.

"Can you get his face?" she asked Eric as he used the touch pad to blow up the image. "No...But I remember seeing a guy in that exact hoodie, I asked for his I.D too."

_A guy down in parking, near a red car, peering through the window. Eric walks by and notices him leaning over. "Hey!" the guy turns around and waves friendly, "Hey, eh...Careful where you step, I can't find my contact lens." Eric scoffed at that, "Yeah, sure. Oldest excuse in the bo-"Eric cut off as he spotted a gleaming liquid-like dot on the concrete. "Oh, I think I found it." He reached down and picked it up and handed it to the man. "Thanks!" the young man said and Eric smiled and then felt ashamed."Sorry for excusing you, it's just-" The young man waved a hand as he put the contact back in. "I understand how suspicious I was but hey stuff happens." Eric then continued, "I..I'll have to ask to see your visitor's pass." The young man reached into his hoodie and pulled out a small laminated card on a rope material and showed it to Eric. Eric glanced at the card and then relaxed; he thought he was going to have to report the nice kid. "Well then, enjoy your time at C.S.I" The young man grinned again, but not a nice one. "Oh yeah I'm sure it'll be a blast!"_

"Andy Mullins. It could be a fake name." Eric ended. Calleigh pondered for a moment but then said. "True...but it's our only lead."

A half hour later Andy was sitting in the interrogation room's steel chair, looking absolutely smug and even.....giddy. Eric and Horatio entered the room. "Hey it's my car park buddy!" Andy exclaimed to Eric who in return glared at the young man he thought was a good kid. "So...Andy. It appears you left behind more than a contact lens today." Horatio drawled and Andy's evil grin widened.

"Hmmm...I guess I did." And then he laughed out once, a bark-like sound. "So, since you saved us the trouble of proving you left the note behind will you save us the trouble of tracking down who told you to deliver it?" Horatio felt uneasy about this kid, he didn't seem so innocent as Eric had described him to be.

"Hmmm...How do you know it wasn't me?" Andy questioned with an amused expression. Horatio stared down the boy and knew he couldn't be behind this. "Because Andy this note-"he pulled out the note within the red sipped evidence bag and placed it on the table."-has been created by a professional in which you, Andy...are not."

Andy's smile faltered for a moment. "Well all you'll succeed in, Lt is insulting my intelligence but nothing more." Horatio decided to try a different tactic. "What were you doing in the car park Andy?" Andy's grin widened again as he answered. "Sneaking in to deliver the note of course."

It was Horatio's turn to grin. "That son is a lie." Andy shook his head but Eric backed Horatio up. "Yes it is a lie because I saw you down in the parking lot _after_ the note was planted! So, what were you doing Andy?!" Eric was becoming angry at the young man.

"Your M.E. seems to enjoy her time here doesn't she?" Andy asked out of the blue. Both men wondered what Alexx had to do with it but knew they needed to find her, and fast. "Eric where's Alexx?" Horatio asked, keeping his eyes on Andy.

"Her shift just ended, we can catch her before she leaves." He said heading towards the door. "I hope Mrs. Woods enjoys the modification I made to her car. I'm sure she'll think it's a blast!" Andy quoted himself and then let out another bark-like laugh.

"Eric. Find Alexx." Horatio said as both of them raced out the door. Andy stayed where he was, still barking out his laughs, still stuck to the chair and still with the "death pill" his boss gave him encase of capture in a compartment of his shoe.

"Calleigh where's Alexx?" Eric asked as he was about to run by her. "She left, she said she was going home and- Eric where are you going?" she shouted after him as he and Horatio didn't even stop for the elevator but sprinted down the stairs.

Alexx was walking up to her car, thinking of the homework she had to help her daughter with when she got home and then thinking of having a nice bubble bath before bed, her husband being at a conference in New York.

She searched through her handbag and then took out her keys as she approached her car, unaware of the note that had being delivered that day or the fact that a bomb was hooked to her car, just waiting for her to press the button on her keys to open the car to send an electrical current to the switch, setting the bomb off.

She was a mere 6 feet and she stopped to press the button when she heard male shouting behind her. Eric and Horatio burst through the door from the stairway and sprinted her direction. They shouted to her and she could barely make out the "Alexx"'s or the, "Get away from the car!"'s.

"What?" she said back to them as they were only a few feet from her......and the car. As she asked that, her thumb was subconsciously pressing down on the "open" button. "ALEXX!" Then the car opened and a small beep was heard before they were all hit by the force of the explosion.

* * *

**Oooooo...I'm evil. I mean I just made 3 C.S.I's go boom 3 days before Christmas!...damn! Anyway, back to businesss. What do you all think? Good? Bad? Keep going? Quit? I duno what to do people and it will be your reveiws and support that will help Alexx, Eric and Horatio find out their fate quicker!!!!!!!!! Merry Christmas guys!**


	2. Target: Calleigh

**To my Twilight story fans:**

Hey my readers! First off I know this is different from my Twilight stories but if I just kept doing Twilight I'd become bored with it & wouldn't write it anymore. This way by branching out to other fandoms I can grow as a writer but also experience new stories and hopefully continue to keep up my other ones too and don't worry, starting a new fandom doesn't mean I'll abandon my other projects. :)

**To my new C.S.I Miami fans:**

Hey to yous too! I guess you haven't read my other work so the above statement doesn't apply to you but check out my other stories too! Okay now that that is out of the way I welcome everyone to the start of my 1st C.S.I Miami fic. YAY!

Thanks to monkeylover012 for being my first reviewer.

NickTonyK for the second one. yay you two but come on readers get ya names up here!

**Story Title:  
Chapter Title:  
Fandom:** C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur..I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder)

Now on with the story.......

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**

"_ALEXX!" Then the car opened and a small beep was heard before they were all hit by the force of the explosion._

The floor of the Trace lab seemed to shake underneath Ryan's feet. The lights shook and flickered throughout the whole lab and everyone on level two could feel something had happened below. Then it felt as if the floor beneath him was lighter...as if it was about to cave. Ryan ran for the door just as the floor to crumble. Unfortunately he lost his footing and slipped through the hole and down into the smokey car park below

Ryan landed on the concrete with a "thud" but luckily on his knees. He could barely see 3 feet in front of him but he could make out a colleague on the ground. He half ran/ half crawled over to them and scooped his arms under their arms and began to drag them.

"Delko get up!" Ryan shouted as his friend began to stir. "Delko! Where is Alexx?" Ryan roared over the ringing in his ears. He had just dragged Eric out of the smoke cloud but knew others were in there. "H...and Alexx...separated...in blast." Eric coughed out and Ryan left to help the others.

Horatio was only beginning to get up now, although the blast didn't knock him out it did take a lot out of the usually strong Lt. He got his balance and then tried to see where Eric and Alexx were when he heard Ryan shouting. "Delko get up!" He could see two dark shadows, one dragging the other out.

Seeing that Eric was now okay he tried seeing through the clearing smoke to find Alexx. "Alexx!" he called and heard coughing a few feet away. He stumbled towards it and found Alexx curled up on the floor, covered in debris and glass shards. "Alexx?" he asked he and she weakly turned to face him, "Horatio?" she whispered.

Horatio scooped Alexx up in his arms and walked in the direction of Ryan's voice. Suddenly Ryan was in front of them, looking out of breath and a cut on his fore head but otherwise he was ok. "H! What happened?" Ryan yelled, still affected by the ringing in his ears. "Later Mr. Wolfe." Ryan nodded and then helped Horatio carry Alexx out to where Eric was sitting on the ground, head between his knees and breathing deeply.

Ryan and Horatio set Alexx down gently and Ryan then sat down too, holding his head and gasping for air. Horatio put a hand on his shoulder, "Good job Mr. Wolfe." Ryan just nodded in acknowledgement while Horatio watched as some of the team and the security and ambulance arrived.

After loading Eric and Alexx into the vans while Ryan and Horatio just sat on the step of one as they were checked out. Ryan and Horatio were then cleared and allowed to stay in C.S.I while Eric and Alexx were taken away in the ambulance though it took some of Alexx's motherly scolding to get Eric to go.

Ryan went back to the stair way and instead of walking up he let the crowd of workers that had to evacuate due to the bomb push him up. He then walked out and to the locker room to change. He then used the bathrooms to wash himself and then changed into his spare suit. He was back up to the 2nd floor and stood looking at the gaping hole in Trace.

"You okay?" Natalia's voice startled him and he jumped around to face her. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just...fell through a hole." He joked at the end bit. "Yeah, normal." Natalia joked back but then was sincere. "Are you sure you're okay? I heard you were quite the hero down there." Ryan flashed a full grin at the comment but nodded to show he was okay.

"Well, good cause I need your help. Did you find anything on the note before trace...Well..." Ryan understood. "No, I sent in on to H before the accident and he and Delko took it to question Andy." Natalia nodded, thinking and then a scream was heard causing both to jump and then turn to look down the hall to the interrogation room.

Valera was looking through the glass in shock as Andy was flopping like a fish out of water on the floor. Two security guards entered the room and kneeled down while radioing the incident in. Ryan and Natalia ran down the corridor to were Valera was standing and could only watch as Andy's movements seemed to turn more into shaking. Horatio was through the doors in seconds and next to the dying young man.

"Andy! Who sent you?" Horatio asked as Andy just stared at him. "Andy, tell me!" Andy just smiled evilly and choked out his last breath.

"You'll soon find out...Lt...all of you will." Andy pointed to Horatio and then the remaining team then his hand fell with a gurgle and then Andy Mullins moved no more.

Valera was walking back to D.N.A alone when a note was spotted on her desk. She gingerly picked it up and saw the name scribbled on the front. She didn't stop put ran to Horatio with it. Horatio was in the lobby with Frank about closing off the Trace lab section when Valera stopped in front of them. Another one." She said breathlessly and Horatio took the note off her and opened it.

**To Horatio Caine and team  
that explosion was a dream  
I hit 3 C.S.I's with one stone  
But now I go for the one alone**

**And as for I have already target  
You are safe, for now you are forgot  
For in this game the rules are easy  
I am a master, no one sleazy**

**If you survive you're in the clear  
but the rest of you should fear  
for one of you time is here  
and you're end is very near**

**I have a little theory  
that involves a certain Calleigh  
and a nice little hit and run  
But who will be faster, the car or the gun?**

Both team members finished reading it at the same time and Horatio's steel gaze met Valera's one of horror. Frank was still reading but once Calleigh's name popped up he stopped and looked to Horatio for instructions. Calleigh." Was all Valera could manage to whisper and Horatio took out his glasses once again and said, "Is the one we must find." While putting them on.

"Eh, she parked next to me this morning, outside!" Valera quipped and Horatio, Frank and Valera were out the door in a flash.

Calleigh was walking slowly towards her car. She was in a hurry to see Eric but today's events had caused her to be weary of her vehicle so she slowly pressed the button for her car to open from about ten feet away, which was also the middle of the road. She was focusing so much on her car she failed to see the car silently speeding towards her.

Frank, Valera and Horatio ran outside and spotted Calleigh walking down the road, and the car a few seconds from hitting her. "Calleigh look out!" Valera shouted as they ran but Horatio was still a bit slow from his experience today, Valera was running in heels and Frank, where was Frank?

Calleigh turned to the sound of her name and saw a white sports car speeding towards her. She didn't even have time to react before she was hit by--------

**Ooooh I AM evil! Leaving such a cliffy on Christmas Eve, damn I is soooo evil! So since it is Christmas break I probearly will be too distracted and busy to write until things quiet down but REVEIWS would help me focus! Come on my readers be as cool as monkeylover012 and NickTonyK and Reveiw or we may never learn of the C.S.I team's fates!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year  
Mel out ;D**


	3. Consequences & Recoveries

**To my Twilight story fans:**

Hey my readers! First off I know this is different from my Twilight stories but if I just kept doing Twilight I'd become bored with it & wouldn't write it anymore. This way by branching out to other fandoms I can grow as a writer but also experience new stories and hopefully continue to keep up my other ones too and don't worry, starting a new fandom doesn't mean I'll abandon my other projects. :)

**To my new C.S.I Miami fans:**

Hey to yous too! I guess you haven't read my other work so the above statement doesn't apply to you but check out my other stories too! Okay now that that is out of the way I welcome everyone to the start of my 1st C.S.I Miami fic. YAY!

Thanks to monkeylover012 for being my first reviewer.

NickTonyK for the second one. yay you two but come on readers get ya names up here!

**Story Title:  
Chapter Title:  
Fandom:** C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur..I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder)

Now on with the story.......

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**

_Calleigh turned to the sound of her name and saw a white sports car speeding towards her. She didn't even have time to react before she was hit by--------_

Frank put full force into jumping out in front of the car and grabbing Calleigh before landing on the other side of the road. The car didn't stop but kept speeding away as shots were fired from passing officers. Frank had landed on top of Calleigh in the fall and now she was coughing. "Cal, you alright?" he asked as Horatio and Valera along with other witnesses ran over to help.

"Frank...can't...breathe!" she exclaimed and Frank was thinking of a punctured lung. "Hold on Cal, an ambulance is coming!" he said, he too was breathless, that had been the fastest and longest he ran since high school. "No..Frank..get off me!" she said half breathless/ half a chuckle. He blushed slightly and with Horatio's help got up.

Horatio then gave Calleigh his hand and helped her up too, he asked her was she alright but she ignored the question. "We need to find this guy Horatio. Fast." Horatio took off his glasses to look in the direction the car had fled. "And we will."

///////////////////Starting Credits We Won't be Fooled Again - The Who\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Calleigh!" she turned to the sound of her name but to find a slightly limping Eric walking as fast as he could towards her in Ballistics. "Hey! How are you out?" she asked concerned, she thought he would be in for days or even weeks, though she wasn't complaining.

"Alexx got the hospital to release me seeing as I'm healthy...enough." he had to amend the last part as the gaze Calleigh gave him told him she wasn't buying it. "And also I heard about the near call, are _you _okay?" Calleigh blushed as he showed how much he cared. "I'm fine Eric." He snaked his arms around her waist as he looked into her eyes, "I don't know what I'll do if I lost you Cal." She was touched by this and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave his a deep hug.

"Eh-hem!" Eric gave an annoyed sigh as he had to let go of Calleigh to turn to Rick Settler giving the pair an excusing look. "What is it Settler?" he asked angrily while Calleigh also glared at the pompous I.A.B agent. "As I've explained before-"Rick's lecture was cut off by Horatio behind him, "If you've said all you've need to say Rick then I don't think you need to repeat it." Rick turned around to face the Lt with a grumpy expression, Horatio always ruined his fun.

"Actually Horatio I'm here to speak to about the current situation." Horatio took a step forward and cocked his head to one side, "And what is your concern?" Rick, though angry kept his voice neutral. "Well in just one day 5 of your team, including you and another, officer Tripp were involved in two separate attacks and the Bureau is demanding to know what is going on?"

"I'll tell them Rick...when the situation is sorted." Horatio finished the conversation and this gave Calleigh and Eric their chance to leave, in which they did, leaving the deeply annoyed agent to cause trouble elsewhere. "What's this?" Rick said as he noticed a decorated card on the reception desk with Horatio's name on the front. Expecting it to be something unimportant but also a bit of dirt on Caine Rick took up the note and read it.

**To Horatio & family  
I'm glad to see you take me seriously  
For this game is not over, not even close  
For my next victim is simply going to have an over dose.**

**The rules are simple again  
Find the one who will be in pain  
for another penetration into your building  
Means another victim, more circumstances un-wielding**

**So now here's the clue  
Try guess what I'm about to do  
Now who will be the next one to pay?  
Three simple letters  
D.N.A**

Rick thought of it as a sick joke and scoffed while throwing the card at the bin, not caring that it missed and landed on the ground.

In D.N.A Natalia was working on a small substance found underneath the last letter. Although they had made the mistake of not checking before handling the note she had found a small almost sticky substance was on the corner of the card. "Hey Nat, package for this department." A male voice carried in. She was too focused in the substance than seemed to have a particle underneath so she just glance to the man, or more like teen in the lab mail delivery uniform and shouted a quick "Thanks" as the delivery boy and continued to gently dust the print.

"Hey Nat." Valera said as she entered the room but to no response. She saw her colleague focusing deeply on the note and looked over her shoulder to see a particle. "Nat, that's probably just one of ours." Valera said but continued to watch as she pressed the tape onto the dusted print. "That's what I thought until I noticed it was under this frozen gel which means the print was there-"

"-before the gel landed there." Valera finished her sentence and Natalia said "Bingo!" Natalia went back to her work while Valera noticed a package on the desk. "Hmm. What's this?" she said as she peered half curious/ half weary at the sealed box. "That, oh the delivery boy dropped that off. Don't worry he was official." She said and that helped calm Valera's nerves.

"I think we should wait till Horatio get's here, he'll want to look at it." Natalia said looking away from the computer as it scanned for any matches to the finger print particle. "True." Valera said but pondered opening the package, she had sent an order for new lab coats a month ago, and it was probably just them. She looked at the tape; she would need some scissors to slice it.

She opened drawers and re shut them while hunting for the scissors, she wanted to bring some joy to the lab even if it was just new lab coats. She eventually found a pair and went back to the box.

Meanwhile Calleigh and Eric decided to take a long walk the long way back to Ballistics, both wanting to spend more time with each other. As they joked and laughed at Settler's retreat at the hands of Horatio. Suddenly a brightly designed card, she decided to pick it up, whoever threw it there obviously missed the bin so she was about to throw it in when the name caught her attention. She snatched it back and looked at the front. It was decorated with cartoons of bombs with the fuse lit and a pair of black sunglasses on fire. The name below was _To Horatio Caine_.

She flipped it open and read it just as Eric was over her shoulder. Once she finished she turned to Eric with a horrified expression while he had one of anger and determination. "Come on!" he said and they ran or limped towards D.N.A. They turned the corridor and it was like a scene out of a horror movie.

Natalia had her back to Valera and was typing on the computer while talking to her but Eric and Calleigh couldn't hear the conversation through the glass. Valera was talking while slicing the scissors up the tape. It was obvious to the pair the box was the source and they ran. Valera removed the tape just as Eric and Calleigh were within shouting distance of her but it was too late.

She had opened the box.

**Hey hey, two updates in a day! What yous think? I'm a poet and I show it! Do yous like the evil poems I write? The reason behind them will be explained in future chapters but I wrote these first three chapters in a rush as number 1: I probealry won't be able to update during the holidays, I just have to many plans and 2: I just had so many ideas I had to share them and get your opinion on them too. But now I'm going to take more time to think out the story and although it will mean longer to an update it also means the story will impove as I don't think this has been my best. Anyways end of my rant so Reveiw please and have a Merry Christmas!**

**Mel out**


	4. The Crime Scene

**To my Twilight story fans:**

Hey my readers! First off I know this is different from my Twilight stories but if I just kept doing Twilight I'd become bored with it & wouldn't write it anymore. This way by branching out to other fandoms I can grow as a writer but also experience new stories and hopefully continue to keep up my other ones too and don't worry, starting a new fandom doesn't mean I'll abandon my other projects. :)

**To my new C.S.I Miami fans:**

Hey to yous too! I guess you haven't read my other work so the above statement doesn't apply to you but check out my other stories too! Okay now that that is out of the way I welcome everyone to the start of my 1st C.S.I Miami fic. YAY!

Thanks to:

monkeylover012 for being my first reviewer and adding the story to Story Alert.

Also NickTonyK for the second review. Yay you too!

Jag Lady for being a cool reader and writer! Love your stories :)

CaseyNovak16 for adding the story to your favourites

Also the anonymous Green for reviewing too

Bella3590 for not only reviewing but adding this to favourite story, story alert but adding me to her favourite authors list! That brightened up my day!

Mellischatzi3 for adding the story to her favourites, thanks a bunch! :)

But come on readers get ya names up here!

* * *

**Story Title: **Revenge is a dish best served Russian don't ask where that came from.)  
**Chapter Title: **The Crime Scene  
**Fandom:** C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder)

Now on with the story.......

* * *

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**

_Eric and Calleigh were within shouting distance of her but it was too late._

_She had opened the box._

* * *

"Valera!" Eric shouted as they burst through the door. Natalia and Valera jumped and looked to the new arrivals. "What?" Valera shouted but Eric just walked to the box and checked inside. About a dozen folded white lab coats were the only contents. "What's wrong?" Valera asked again but Eric just searched through the coats even taken them out to shake them but nothing was wrong.

"Eric! What's wrong?" Valera asked, her nerves couldn't take this. "It's-"Calleigh cut him off though, "There was another note." Valera and Natalia looked to each other, wondering which one of them was the target.

"Who's names on it?" Natalia asked and Calleigh looked to Eric before answering. "Well...both of you, it only said D.N.A." Calleigh said and Eric continued, "So it could be either of you." They all scanned the lab but nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Well...if you two are done I have something to show you all." Valera said reaching into the box and pulling out one of the lab coats. "Ta-da!" she sang as the coat unfolded and she held it up for all to see.

"Nice huh? And it comes with all sorts of little gadgets. It is fire-proof, stain resistant, made of resistiant material so it won't tear and if it feels stiff it is because it is lined with rubber so it will help prevent electrocution! So what do yous think? They are prototypes so I could only order enough for the team but give a month or so and everyone in the lab will have one. They even have our names on them too!"

She took the one she was holding, which was Calleigh's and handed it to her. She then passed out the others and left Ryan's and Horatio's on the desk. Everyone put theirs on and checked them over. "Eh, do I get a thank you?" Valera asked and they chorused "Thanks!" before turning back to the important issue. Valera looked down at her coat and decided it looked better closed unlike the others who left theirs open.

"So, what did the note say exactly? Horatio said there was always a code behind them." Natalia asked and Calleigh took out the note and spread it out on the table for them all to read.

**To Horatio & family. I'm glad to see you take me seriously**_  
_"This guy is a real sicko." Natalia commented and they all nodded.**  
**

**For this game is not over, not even close  
For my next victim is simply going to have an over dose.  
**"Over dose? So...chemical warfare? Poison?" Valera suggested. "Possibly but I think we'll need to look out for all the signs. Just because he has a target doesn't mean others won't be hurt in the crossfire." Eric added, remembering the explosion that was meant for Alexx.

**The rules are simple again  
Find the one who will be in pain  
**"The one in pain? I feel fine, you Nat?" Valera asked and Natalia nodded, both feeling healthy. "Maybe it's what the drug does?" Calleigh added, everyone thinking about it before reading again.**  
**

**for another penetration into your building  
Means another victim, more circumstances un-wielding  
**"Another penetration...it's already in here then! Whatever this thing is, it's already in the lab." Natalia gasped, especially since the circumstances were "un-weilding".

**So now here's the clue  
Try guess what I'm about to do  
Now who will be the next one to pay?  
Three simple letters  
D.N.A  
**"If the targets D.N.A, then we just won't work in this room, we could move some of the equipment to another room." Valera added and it seemed the only choice they had. They knew whoever this was wasn't afraid of carrying out their threats but they couldn't stop their work. That would be giving the enemy control.

After carrying some of the necessary equipment into the spare lab the girls got back to work while Eric and Calleigh stayed for a few more minutes. Both already victims and both wanted to look out for their team mates. Though duty called and Eric left to inform Horatio of the current situation while Calleigh went back to Ballistics.

Finally the computer in the new lab beeped after downloading the particle check from Natalia's computer and the results popped up. "Okay so the particle belongs to....Simon Kelly. I get the results to Horatio; he'll want to bring Simon in."

Natalia was walking down the corridor but the corridor seemed to blur. She rubbed her eyes but it didn't help. She held her hand out and looked at it, even two feet in front of her was blurred. She then got a splitting headache. She took a moment to recover from it, thinking it was probably just the stress and being cooped up in the lab too long so continued down when she bumped into Ryan, she'd know Ryan's blurred sweater anywhere. He was also the one person in the whole lab that hadn't heard there was another threat issued.

"Hey Nat. Listen I got a call out for a shooting in South Crescent Street and it's supposed to be bad and it'll most likely take all day so-" Natalia cut off Ryan's rambling, "So you want me to come along and suffer with you." He gave his cheeky grin and she gave into it. "Alright just one sec." She then turned to the general direction of the blurry reception desk and held out the file to the receptionist a few feet down from them. "Hey Jen, could you give this to Horatio for me?" The young Jen took it with a "No problem." And then Natalia hung up her lab coat and they set off.

Back inside the lab Valera was working hard and the computer beeped again. She looked to the screen but it was fuzzy. She looked at the desk, it was fuzzy too. She then realised it was her vision. She then got a splitting headache to match her blurred vision. "Whoa!" she said as she only turned an inch and the world seemed to spin. She grabbed the table edge for balance but then felt incredibly weak. Suddenly her legs seemed to turn to jelly and she fell, but had no strength to get up or even crawl from behind the table so was left out of view.

* * *

As they pulled up to the scene Ryan noticed Natalia holding her forehead. "You okay?" he asked and she gave a small smile. "Yeah I just got a really bad headache." Ryan nodded in sympathy. "Yeah this case is really messing everyone up." Subconsciously rubbing his knee he badly bruised when he landed in the parking lot.

"You okay? You've had a worse day than I have." She asked him, eyeing his knee. "Me? Yeah I'm fine." But he regretted saying it as Natalia gave him a crooked smile. "You know what fine stands for?" And they said together, "Freaked out, Insecure, Narcotic and Emotional." After both laughing he had to admit his thoughts. "You know, I never heard anyone else in the lab say that."

"Hmm...Neither have I." She replied with a shrug, her vision was better and the fresh air seemed to make her headache go away. Although when she first got the headache and blurred sight she worried this was the "threat" but her first hunch of it a normal, common head ache.

They ducted under the police tape and walked into the house. "God, you were right!" Natalia said as the saw the primary crime scene was more of a blood bath. "Who are the vics?" she then asked him and he read the police report out. "Eh, says here that they are the owners of the house. and Samuels." Both looked down at the two bodies. The male was rather tan with black hair with grey sideburns while the women looked much younger and was paler with blond streaks through her brown hair. Both had been shot in nearly the same spot through the forehead.

"Who's he?" Natalia asked, indicating to a teenage boy being led down the hall by an officer. "Ashton Samuels, the victim's son, he's the one who found them." A passerby said. "Poor guy. I'm gonna go ask him if he knows anything." Natalia said, wanting to get out of the room, she was just over her queasy feeling and didn't want it coming back. She walked outside to where Ashton was left just outside the yellow tape. "Ashton?" she asked to get his attention.

"I already told that guy what happened." He said, pointing to an officer who was reading his notes. "I know and I'm sorry but would you mind answering some questions for me?" Natalia asked him. He sighed before answering. "I guess if it helps." She nodded, "Okay so Ashton, where were you last night?" He sighed, bored with having to repeat himself, "At a Hurricane's game, I was there with some friends, that cop checked some camera shots and proved I was there till 2 like I said and then I came straight home ."

She nodded again, knowing the boy was just angry and sad. "Okay, did your parent's own a fire arm of any kind?" He looked up to her then and she noticed his eyes had un-shed tears in them. "A gun? Yeah, Dad is...was registered and all, it wasn't illegal!" he shouted. He didn't want his father to sound like a criminal. "It's okay, your father did nothing wrong." She soothed. "He wouldn't tell me where it was, didn't want me "in danger"." Ashton finished. Natalia looked at the boy for a moment before speaking"I'm sorry but...do you know anyone who would want to harm you or your family?"

"No. Nobody." He said quietly. "Thanks Ashton, you've been really helpful." She said to him, hoping she could cheer him up. "Just find whoever did this....please?" he begged towards the end. "Don't worry we will, I promise." He looked her in the eye and then suddenly he crushed her into a hug. He didn't cry, but just needed some comfort. Natalia hugged him back, she couldn't turn him away but she looked over his shoulder to the house to see Ryan watching them. _Great!_ She thought, the one person who had being on her back over never letting the case become personal was the one to see her hugging Ashton.

After a moment Ashton let her go and she looked at him, not caring if Ryan would nag her when she got back to the scene. "You okay?" she asked him and he nodded. "Okay, do you have someone to stay with? A relative or a friend?" and he nodded. "Yeah, my sister and her husband live across town; I'm going to stay with them." After talking for a few minutes she had to leave him and cross the tape back to the house. As she passed Ryan in the door way she said, "I know, I know."

"I didn't say anything." He answered, amused. "Yes but your most likely going to tell me you must be professional while on a case, not personal." She quoted him and he laughed once. "I would tell you that but you don't listen so, what's the point." He realised he said the wrong thing by the glare she gave him. "And also...he looked like he needed it anyways so, it's different." She looked at him in surprised shock and said. "So I'm off the hook huh? No lectures?" He couldn't help but smile at her smile and said. "Okay, but you owe me a beer."

"Fine." She said in mock defeat but really she wanted the date as much as he did. "Okay so, I'll take the hallway if you take the kitchen." He said and she agreed. They set off to their work spaces but Ryan was back within 20 minutes. "No luck?" she asked him as she scanned the cupboards for anything suspicious. "Nothing. No forced entry, no signs of struggle, I think they knew their killer." He said and she nodded and turned to him. "Me too. Look." She pointed to three glasses on the table."So we have three glasses, two victims." Ryan thought out loud. "And one killer." Natalia finished for him. "Yeah but zero suspects." He continued and she agreed too.

"Well, we're just going to have to find one." She said and walked back into the living room where the bodies were. Ryan smiled and followed her. Natalia searched the room while Ryan took pictures of the bodies. "Hey, check this out." He said and Natalia came over to him. "Look at the way they fell. They weren't running or scared. They were standing normally when they were shot. And the shot was to the head, instant death. No warning, no intimidating, they just shot and left." He finished. Natalia then continued "And nothing was stolen. So if it wasn't revenge or theft-"

"It was killing for the sake of killing." Ryan finished for her and looked to her with sad yet serious eyes.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it there but it would be too long if I didn't cut it now, as some may see this is the longest chapter so far. I know, yet another cliffy huh? I bet some of you want to shoot me at this stage for putting almost every character in the hospital but I'm rocking the nation from a secret location! I hope everyone's New Year was good too. I got drunk and slipped on the snow alot...fun :D**

**So I leave you here and don't worry, I plan to update either tomorow or the next day but it will be up! If not I will....update as soon as possible. (okay you tell me what I have to write if I don't update on time. Deal?)**

**Mel out :P**


	5. Target: Valera

**To my Twilight story fans:**

Hey my readers! First off I know this is different from my Twilight stories but if I just kept doing Twilight I'd become bored with it & wouldn't write it anymore. This way by branching out to other fandoms I can grow as a writer but also experience new stories and hopefully continue to keep up my other ones too and don't worry, starting a new fandom doesn't mean I'll abandon my other projects. :)

**To my new C.S.I Miami fans:**

Hey to yous too! I guess you haven't read my other work so the above statement doesn't apply to you but check out my other stories too! Okay now that that is out of the way I welcome everyone to the start of my 1st C.S.I Miami fic. YAY!

Thanks to:

monkeylover012 for being my first reviewer and adding the story to Story Alert.

Also NickTonyK for the second review. Yay you too!

Jag Lady for being a cool reader and writer! Love your stories :)

CaseyNovak16 for adding the story to your favourites

Also the anonymous Green for reviewing too

Bella3590 for not only reviewing but adding this to favourite story, story alert but adding me to her favourite authors list! That brightened up my day!

Mellischatzi3 for adding the story to her favourites thanks a bunch! :)

C/E_4-EVER for their lovely review

& finally .girl for reviewing and adding the story to Story Alert and Favourite Story.

Just wanted to let you all know you are appreciated and are so awesome for showing your support! :)

But come on readers get ya names up here!

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian  
Chapter Title: **Target: Valera**  
Fandom:** C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder)

Now on with the story.......

* * *

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**

"_It was killing for the sake of killing."_

* * *

Horatio Caine stood across from Simon Kelly. Simon was a young man, in his late twenties. He was quite handsome except for a swollen black eye, showing it had being there for less than four, five days. He wore his hair spiked with gel that, Horatio guess was the gel found on the note.

"Mr. Kelly, were you told to bring this letter here?" Horatio asked while placing the note for Calleigh on the desk. It still sickened him that his own "family" was being targeted because of him.

"I didn't bring it here." Simon answered stiffly. "Mr. Kelly that is _your_ finger print we found on the note so why don't you try again." Horatio said to the young man who stared right back. This man also had some innocence than the late Andy Mullin's had but yet, he had a cold stare.

"Yeah, that just means I touched it. I was here, filling out a form to get my clothes back since you all couldn't find anything on them from some drug bust last week and I saw a nicely decorated note on the table. Thought I'd see what it said but it was all just riddles so I put it back. I guess I scratched my head or something when I read it but that's not a crime...Lieutenant." Horatio smiled an amused smile after Simon's statement but then noticed his arm.

"I see you have a black eagle tattoo Simon. The symbol for the Russian mafia." Simon looked down to his arm and then smiled proudly. "Really? That's an interesting fact Lieutenant, but I got this on holiday.....in Russia." Horatio then lost his smile.

"Mr. Kelly did Ivan Sarnoff threaten or bribe you into doing this for him?" At the mention of Ivan's name, Simon's smile faltered for a moment, but long enough for Horatio to see he had heard of him.

"Who's that? Movie star, old boyfriend?" he teased and Horatio smiled an un-friendly smile. "You know Lieutenant; I've watched enough law movies to know that since you have nothing on me, I'm free to leave." Simon said, standing up. Horatio watched his every move through his sunglasses then spoke in a strong drawl.

"You are free to go, but don't go far."

* * *

As Simon was leaving, Calleigh was walking into the temporary D.N.A lab to check on the girls. She can't see anyone through the glass so she calls out to them. "Natalia? Valera?" no one answers her. Then she sees a hand hidden behind the table. "Valera?!" she gasps as she rushes to her side; she's out cold and running a fever. Calleigh immediately took out her phone and called for help.

"This is C.S.I Duquesne; I need a paramedic in lab room 276. C.S.I down, pulse is weak!" Eric, who was walking past at the time, saw Calleigh and Valera and rushed in to help.

"Cal, what happened?" he shouted out as she shook her head as she checked Valera's breathing rate, it was ecstatic. "I don't know I came in here and she was down. Quick she's running a fever take her coat off." Calleigh demanded and Eric complied.

Medics soon arrived with a stretcher and loaded Valera on. Calleigh and Eric followed them as they raced to the elevator, shouting for people to move so the stretcher could have a clear path. Horatio held one finger on the button to call for the elevator as the medics raced towards him. He kept his smooth, strong posture but he was bubbling anger inwardly, no one will mess with one of his when he was through with this threat, and although he had his hunches he'd need to find a suspect first.

The doors opened and the stretcher and medics were in and going down. Calleigh stood to Horatio's left while Eric was on the right, all three watching the doors close. "H, what now?" Eric broke the silence. Horatio removed his glasses and stared at the shut doors with a determent glare.

"Keep an eye out for Simon Kelly; he is defiantly a Russian worker and knows more than he leads on." He answered but then Calleigh asked, "And what about you?"

He turned to her with the same determent look. "I...shall pay a visit to Ivan."

_//////////////Opening credits, the Who- Won't Get Fooled Again\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

* * *

Alexx was just signing out of Miami Dade hospital. She was finally cleared after the explosion and couldn't wait to get back to the lab. She hadn't heard about any more of "the threat", as the attacker had been nick named but she still worried about her "family".

She saw a precession of medical staff and a victim on a stretcher bed. She sighed; the girl looked young as she was being wheeled towards her...and oddly familiar. Then just as the girl was close enough for her to see, Calleigh and Eric burst through the swinging doors and ran after the bed. Words were being shouted such as, "Heart failure!" and "Laboured breathing!" but one word that stuck with Alexx as she felt nailed to the floor watching was, "Poisoning!"

She then took off straight after Eric and Calleigh and soon caught up with them. "Calleigh...what happened?" she asked, catching her breath. They were forced to stop just outside of the emergency ward. "Another note...D.N.A...Valera down...Natalia missing." Eric breathed out between his panting. Calleigh was worse; she couldn't even answer as she was trying to breathe. Eric and Calleigh had ran from the parking lot, across the street and into the hospital before racing up to the ambulance delivery ward and followed Valera all the way to across the hospital. Needless to say, they were tired and out of breath.

"It was another attack?!" Alexx shrieked, she had only been thinking about an attack and now, one just happened. "How did it happen?" she asked but both the C.S.I's shook their head, they didn't even know how it happened.

"Alexx...could you find out?" Eric asked desperately, he worried for his colleague and friend. She nodded deeply, "I think I could pull some strings." And with that she left leaving the two C.S.I's to wait for any news.

Calleigh then remembered, "Did you see Natalia after we left?" Eric thought for a moment. "No...You don't think-?" he didn't finish his question and he didn't have to. Calleigh took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found Natalia's work number.

* * *

Natalia was still working the scene with Ryan. They still had no other evidence to process other than the glasses which were safely locked up in the Hummer. Alexx's temp had already removed the bodies and the bullets from the victims. He gave the bullets to the C.S.I's to look after so those too were then placed in the Hummer.

All was quiet in the house. With the disastrous explosion at the lab and many departments all over the place there was very few field workers to do scenes like these. There were only two officers remaining to look out over the scene also. Ryan was searching under the sofas in the sitting room while Natalia was checking the hall closet, both looking for the murder weapon in case it was left behind.

Suddenly a vibration in her pocket made her squeak in fright and jump back. Ryan heard this and automatically ran out to her. "Nat, you okay?!" she was laughing at herself when she turned to him. He had his gun drawn and a confused expression. "Just got a fright." She told him and he blushed slightly. He had gone "Super-Cop" for nothing.

She took out her phone and checked the number, it was Calleigh. "Hello-"Natalia had barely got out a greeting before Ryan could hear a worried voice on the other end. "I'm fine, I'm at a scene with Rya-......what?!....we're on our way." She hung up and looked to Ryan worryingly. "Valera's in hospital!"

He felt his jaw drop before running out to a watching officer to tell him they had to leave. Natalia grabbed both kits and after explaining to the cranky night-shift woman of the situation and promised her she'd take the shift for her once she was back Natalia and Ryan were in the Hummer and on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Horatio walked through the prison halls and many a prisoner gave him solid death glares. They did have reason after all, he and his team had put most of them in prison. He was finally at the yard where Ivan was spending his one hour outside talking to a huddled group of fellow prisoners. After seeing Horatio waiting on the other side of the fence for him he smiled, he knew Horatio would finally come see him again over something one of his men had done.

"Ah, Horatio Caine here to visit me again, you know you should just release me, it would save you money on gas!" Ivan joked as he approached and Horatio only smiled back, but it was not friendly.

"Ivan, orange still suits you I see." Horatio replied and Ivan laughed. Horatio knew something was up, Ivan was too happy and it was defiantly over something of bad taste. "So what brings this unexpected visit Caine? I should have got you flowers."

"I'm here because your men have been hurting my people." Horatio said while cocking his head to the side. "Hmmm...I don't recall the papers saying you knew who was behind these....accidents." Ivan put quotation marks around accidents as though they were mere jokes.

"Oh, but I know you're behind this Ivan." Horatio said sprightly. He knew an actuation would not get him anywhere but it was the only thing he had. Of course Ivan reacted innocently.

"Me? Why Caine, I'm in jail, how could I possibly cause such harm to your beloved team?" Horatio chuckled once, an annoyed sound and then took off his glasses to look Ivan dead in the eye.

"We both know you have "friends" outside these walls Ivan." Horatio said dryly with no emotion. Ivan laughed a confident laugh before answering.

"Now Caine you cannot possibly convict me for something...."old friends" of mine for crime they may have or have not done."

"What did you do to Andy Muillins and Simon Kelly?" Horatio asked and Ivan smiled again, "Who?"

"One was a young collage graduate that died for your cause yesterday and the other is a young man who I will connect to you Ivan." Ivan just smiled again, loving every minute of this.

"Lieutenant, times up!" a guard shouted. It was time for the prisoners to go back to their cells. Horatio decided to give Ivan a warning. "Do not play games with me Ivan. It won't end well for you."

Ivan laughed and stepped closer to Horatio and whispered. "But Horatio, _For this game is not over, not even close_."

For_ my next victim is simply going to have an over dose._ Horatio mentally ended. Ivan smiled evilly as he walked back to the queue of prisoners waiting to go back inside. Horatio watched him leave before putting on his glasses and leaving to go to the hospital. He took out his phone and called Eric. Eric saw the caller I.D and answered.

"H, what did you find?" he asked.

"That Ivan Sarnoff is behind all of this."

* * *

**So, what do you all think? i did promise an update. I've used alot more of those horizontal ruleings to separate each scene to make it more like the show. It was becoming less of an episode and more of a story and that's not how I wanted it to be. I hope you like it and think it's more professional. Tell me what you think.**

**So, Ivan causing trouble again? Did you see it coming? You did! How? was it the summary saying Ivan was causing trouble or the title of the whole story?! Also the title came to me randomly as I was writing this and just thought, "Imagine Horatio Caine saying "Revenge is a dish.....best served Russian." and then I had the title. Tell me what you think of that too, in fact, tell me what you think of the whole story basiclly so I'll know what more you want to see. Thanks for all the reveiws and alerts people :)**

**Mel out :)**


	6. Hospital visits

To my Twilight story fans:

Hey my readers! First off I know this is different from my Twilight stories but if I just kept doing Twilight I'd become bored with it & wouldn't write it anymore. This way by branching out to other fandoms I can grow as a writer but also experience new stories and hopefully continue to keep up my other ones too and don't worry, starting a new fandom doesn't mean I'll abandon my other projects. :)

**To my new C.S.I Miami fans:**

Hey to yous too! I guess you haven't read my other work so the above statement doesn't apply to you but check out my other stories too! Okay now that that is out of the way I welcome everyone to the start of my 1st C.S.I Miami fic. YAY!

Thanks to:

monkeylover012 for being my first reviewer and adding the story to Story Alert.

Also NickTonyK for the second review. Yay you too!

Jag Lady for being a cool reader and writer! Love your stories :)

CaseyNovak16 for adding the story to your favourites

Also the anonymous Green for reviewing too

Bella3590 for not only reviewing but adding this to favourite story, story alert but adding me to her favourite authors list! That brightened up my day!

Mellischatzi3 for adding the story to her favourites thanks a bunch! :)

C/E_4-EVER for their lovely review

texico for their reveiw too :)

& finally C.S.I. NY. girl for reviewing and adding the story to Story Alert and Favourite Story.

Just wanted to let you all know you are appreciated and are so awesome for showing your support! :)

But come on readers get ya names up here!

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian  
Chapter Title: **The Hospital**  
Fandom:** C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder)

Now on with the story.......

* * *

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**

_"H, what did you find?" Eric asked._

_"That Ivan Sarnoff is behind all of this."_

* * *

"Hey...Nat!" Ryan said and she woke up. "What, what's wrong?" she asked straight away. She had felt really tired after only getting into the Hummer and half way through Ryan's story she had fallen asleep.

"Come on I was getting to the good part." He said, he was only telling the story to keep the mood light. It was awkward after hearing about Valera but he thought he should cheer Natalia up since she said she wasn't feeling well.

"I'm sorry Ryan, I'm just really tired today for some reason." She apologised, her head ache was starting to twinge again also.

"Ah the case is just getting to you." Ryan soothed and the rest of the journey was quiet again. Ryan was in his own thoughts while Natalia was focusing on not falling asleep again though the cool window did help her head ache a bit. Despite the temptation she stayed alert till they got to the hospital.

Natalia and Ryan quickly pulled up outside the hospital and found a decent parking spot. They quickly made their way into the hospital and asked the receptionist about Valera. "Are you related? Cause if not I cannot give you any information about her." The elderly nurse said, obviously trying to be un-helpful.

"Yes we're related!" Ryan said in a haste to get to the rest of the team. "Both of you are?" she asked, eyeing Natalia's skin. Natalia noticed this and just stared back at the woman, half shocked and half angry.

"She's an in-law!" Ryan shouted and the nurse huffed before turning around to the filing cabinet. As the nurse searched Natalia turned to Ryan and gave him a annoyed look and then glared at the back of the nurse's head. She may be old but that was just uncalled for, thought Natalia.

Ryan was chuckling at Natalia's reaction when the nurse turned around. She eyed him and he stopped and was serious once more. "She's still in surgery. Young girl seemed to have a drug-overdose. Most likely some drug pushing-"

"Just where is she?" Natalia demanded, she didn't know how much more she could take from the old woman before it became violent. "Hmm...manners." the nurse said and Natalia was nearly growling out her next sentence.

"Where is she...please?" The nurse was quiet for a moment and then said, "Well who dear, you must elaborate!" Ryan huffed and banged his head down on the desk. "Where is Maxine Valera?" Natalia pronounced every word slowly and clearly for the nurse.

"That's better but as I said before, she's still in surgery and you'll have to wait for her to come out." Ryan was about to ask when would that be but thought better of it. "Thank you." He said in a mock happy voice and they got away from there as quickly as possible.

"I can't believe she said that I mean, come on-"Natalia's rant was cut by Ryan's laughing. "And you were no help whatsoever!" She said. That old women had made her head ache come back and the corners of her vision were twinkling black slightly.

* * *

As the two were making their way to the waiting room Alexx returned with a report on Valera. "Okay it says here our girl was exposed to Pharmacodynamics or PMA. It causes hallucinations, accelerated heartbeat, blurred vision, fevers, nausea and a strong feeling of intoxication which is often unpleasant. It can also be fatal in high doses. Now I talked to the doctor and he said that we have medication here to counteract the PMA so she should be okay."

Everyone relaxed a little. At least she'd be okay but there was one question on everyone's mind. How did it get into the building in the first place? Horatio soon walked up to the waiting group. Eric stood up immediately.

"So, Ivan's causing this? We should have seen this coming." He said but Alexx put a motherly hand on his shoulder. "Oh Eric, you've put so many criminals behind bars I think we have more people on our backs than the Dolphins have supporters." Eric smiled down to his second mother, appreciating her caring words.

Ryan and Natalia found them a minute later and Alexx updated the three on the situation. Everyone except Horatio sat into a seat and just waited. Ryan, who was sitting next to Natalia, noticed she was holding her fore head with her eyes shut. "Hey Nat, you okay?" he asked her.

At his words she opened her eyes and looked at him."Yeah. I'm good. I just have a really bad head ache." She answered him. Calleigh, who was on Ryan's other side heard Natalia and turned away from Eric, who she was talking to and faced Natalia.

"What did you say?" she asked concerned. "It's nothing, I think it's just a head cold or something." Natalia answered, not wanting to make a fuss of it. "Since when have you had it?" Calleigh asked and Natalia thought back for a moment. "Emm...earlier today, but Ryan's right it's probably just the case."

Alexx, who was now listening to the conversation walked over to them from across the room. She placed her hand light on Natalia's fore head and found she was running a fever. "What's going on Alexx?" she asked the M.E but got no answer. "Natalia, have you been feeling off today?" Alexx asked her gently.

"A bit but-"Natalia didn't finish due to the looks her team mates gave her, they were concerned. Even Horatio flickered an emotion. "Come with me, I'll need a blood test to be sure." Alexx said offering Natalia her hand. Natalia took it and then Alexx put that hand around the younger women's shoulders. "Sure of what?"

After only a few minutes Alexx returned without Natalia. "Blood test came back positive for PMA." Alexx announced sadly. "She's been treated as we speak." After she finished she sat next to Eric. Calleigh then voiced the question that was all on their minds.

"But how did the PMA get into Valera's and Natalia's blood stream without anyone else being affected. What did they come in contact that we didn't?" she asked out to the group. "The D.N.A equipment?" Ryan asked but Eric shook his head, "Me and Calleigh helped carry some of that in 276, if it was on the equipment we should be sick too."

"There has to be something." Calleigh said and everyone went into thought again. She gasped and it caused everyone to turn to her. "The coats!" Ryan, who wasn't present at the moment she was talking about asked, "What coats?" Calleigh explained as Alexx and Horatio weren't there either.

"Earlier today a package was delivered to D.N.A. Valera ordered new lab coats for the team and they put them on and it's the only thing Natalia and Valera came in contact with that we didn't." After Calleigh finished Eric spoke.

"But Cal, we put our coats on and we're fine." Calleigh had the answer the second he finished, "yes but remember they were labelled. That means only they came in contact with _their_ coats. Valrea was wearing her coat when we found her."

"And Natalia was wearing her's before we went to the scene!" Ryan exclaimed. "It's a long shot but it's our only lead and only way to try finding this guy." Calleigh finished while Horatio considered this for a moment.

"Eric, you and Calleigh go back to the lab, check every fibre of those lab coats." Both the C.S.I's nodded and left leaving Alexx, Ryan and Horatio to wait for any news.

* * *

"Nothing. No trace in the box they came in." Calleigh said as she approached the bench Eric was working at. He had just sampled each of the coats that were laid out on the bench and was waiting for the results. "You're sure your fine. No dizziness or nausea?" Eric asked Calleigh who smiled back, "Fit as a fiddle."

He laughed for a moment and then was serious, "It's just...seeing Valera like that....I don't want it to happen to you. That case, with Wolfe and the fire and then you in that hospital bed....I never want to see that happen again."

Calleigh smiled at him again but this was out of care. "I know how you feel, I never want to see you like that either. The-the case where you were shot I...I didn't know what I'd do without you." He looked down at her; they were only inches apart and subconsciously leaning closer, closing the gap.

The computer beeped and both of them jumped back and looked at the screen, avoiding each other's eyes. The results caught their attention as the read the toxic report.

_Sample 1 (Wolfe) Negative_

_Sample 2 (Cal) Negative_

_Sample 3 (Eric) Negative_

_Sample 4 (Nat) Positive_

_Sample 5 (H) Negative_

_Sample 6 (Val) Positive_

"One thing I don't get, How did the PMA stay on Natalia's and Valera's coats and off of all ours I mean, they were all stored together in this box and even the box has no drug trace in it." Calleigh said out. Eric thought for a moment before an idea struck him.

"What is the poison wasn't _on_ the coats, but _in _the coats?" he asked and Calleigh nodded, considering it. He opened a drawer and took out a pair of scissors. "Valera said their made of special material that doesn't-"but she stopped as Eric easily cut through the material, "...tear. Wait, she said it was filled with reinforcement material. That shouldn't have been able to cut it."

Eric pulled his gloves up higher and shook the coat a bit. "That's because whoever did this removed that material and replaced it with......PMA." As he said the last word tons upon tons of slight pink powder poured out of the now large hole in Valera's coat.

"But why remove the material that would have just been more trouble and more opportunity to leave evidence behind?" Eric asked out loud. They thought for a moment and Calleigh had the answer. "To avoid detection. If Valera's and Natalia's coats seemed heavier than ours we might have guessed something was wrong. They didn't want to take any chances."

"But how did it get through the material and onto their skin, Valera said their water proof." Calleigh asked and then raised an eye brow at her own thoughts.

She took a vial of water of another table and poured some onto Ryan's coat. Then she stuck her arm into the sleeve. It was dry."Okay Ryan's coat is water proof."

Eric got the idea and took the vial to Natalia's coat. He poured a small pool of water onto its sleeve and then took off a glove and felt inside. "Natalia's isn't." He said. "And I'd bet Valera's isn't either meaning a liquid could pass through the material easily." Calleigh finished for him.

"PMA melts at 99 degrees right?" Eric asked and calleigh's scientifical knowlage came to play. "Yes, although water melts at 100 degrees with the solids of drug substance in the liquid it takes shorter time tomelt."

"So combine the average body temperature to the heat of the lab room after the fumes and it would be enough to start the melting progress." Eric said and this gave Calleigh the same brain wave as him.

"And both of them had a fever, but Natalia took her coat off so her symptoms were slower to show than Valera's. And Valera was wearing the coat while she had the fever causing more PMA to melt which caused her fever to worsen and it kept repeating." She said.

"Exactly." Eric said to her they both looked to the pile of powder on the plastic lid with a glare. "Whoever did this has a knowledge of drugs." Eric said and this caused Calleigh to remember something important once again.

"Horatio said Simon Kelly was arrested on drug charges that wouldn't stick. He's also the guy whose finger prints were on one of the notes."

"Well then I guess H will want another word with him." Eric said, taking out his phone to call his boss and close friend to give him the news.

* * *

**Okay I bet no one saw that coming huh? So Calleigh's and Eric's gut feeling _was _right just not in the was you expected, it was the box that caused it. MWhahaha I am evil :)**

**I did my research for the drug and Pharmacodynamics (PMA) is seriously dangerous so don't go near it. Just a warning readers! :|**

**Anyway enough of my babbling how do you like the chapter? reveiw please :)**

**Mel out**


	7. Target: Eric

**To my Twilight story fans:**

Hey my readers! First off I know this is different from my Twilight stories but if I just kept doing Twilight I'd become bored with it & wouldn't write it anymore. This way by branching out to other fandoms I can grow as a writer but also experience new stories and hopefully continue to keep up my other ones too and don't worry, starting a new fandom doesn't mean I'll abandon my other projects. :)

**To my new C.S.I Miami fans:**

Hey to yous too! I guess you haven't read my other work so the above statement doesn't apply to you but check out my other stories too! Okay now that that is out of the way I welcome everyone to the start of my 1st C.S.I Miami fic. YAY!

Thanks to:

**monkeylover012** for being my first reviewer and adding the story to Story Alert.

Also **NickTonyK** for the second review. Yay you too!

**Jag Lady **for being a cool reader and writer! Love your stories :)  
**  
CaseyNovak16** for adding the story to your favourites

Also the anonymous **Green** for reviewing too  
**  
Bella3590** for not only reviewing but adding this to favourite story, story alert but adding me to her favourite authors list! That brightened up my day!  
**  
Mellischatzi3** for adding the story to her favourites thanks a bunch! :)  
**  
C/E_4-EVER** for their lovely review

& finally **C.S.I. N.Y. girl **for reviewing and adding the story to Story Alert and Favourite Story.

Just wanted to let you all know you are appreciated and are so awesome for showing your support! :)

But come on readers get ya names up here!

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian  
Chapter Title: **Target: Eric  
**Fandom:** C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs.

Now on with the story.......

* * *

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**

"_Well then I guess H will want another word with him." Eric said, taking out his phone to call his boss and close friend to give him the news._

* * *

"Mr. Kelly, we meet again." Horatio said to Simon who, once again was in the interrogation room. "We do, Lieutenant but I don't know why I'm here again." Horatio took off his glasses to look at Simon.

"Don't you?" Horatio asked but no answer came from Simon. "Mr. Kelly. I recall that the drug you were charged with was MDMA or as you would call it, Ecstasy."

Simon shifted in his chair slightly before answering. "And as _I _recall, those charges were dropped." Horatio smiled un-friendly at the young man. "They were, but that same drug was used to hurt two of my people."

Horatio told him and Simon's smirk returned. "Hmm...And that's my problem because..." Horatio's smile seemed to turn into a scowl.

"That is your problem Simon because four hairs were found within the seam of one of the lab coats used to smuggle the drug into the lab and if they come back with your name I'll arrest you for double attempted murder."

Simon's smirk dropped into a jaw dropped, eye popping gaze. "Hey I didn't put those drugs in there!" Horatio had him just where he wanted him. "Then who did Simon?"

"I.....don't know." Simon said. "But I didn't put those drugs in there." He growled out the last part. Calleigh arrived at the door with the results. Horatio stood up and went out to her.

"It's not a match. CODIS didn't find a hit either." She said sadly. They had lost their only lead. "Thank you Calleigh." Horatio said before entering the room again. "Did I hear right? I'm free to go again?" Simon asked smugly.

"You are Mr. Kelly but just remember, I will find the one doing this." Horatio said, making sure Simon would deliver the message for him. Calleigh watched Simon Kelly leave the building for the second time that day before turning to Horatio.

"Something is going on between him and Ivan. How do we prove it?" she asked the Lieutenant. "I want you to search any mail that Ivan has received or sent out recently and have Eric check his visitors list." She nodded to the instructions and left to complete them.

* * *

At the hospital Ryan stood up just as Natalia walked towards him. He could see the ends of a white bandage on her fore-arm under her t-shirt sleeve. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. The doc said I got in just in time so...I'm good to work the scene." She told him. He still was concerned for her though. "I can do the scene alone if you need the day off." Natalia smiled at him and started laughing lightly. Ryan smiled back. "What?"

"It's nothing it's just....the last time you said you could do a scene alone we argued a lot that day." Ryan remembered that case too. "Yeah, but a lot's changed since then." Natalia nodded in agreement just as Frank approached them. "Where's Horatio?"

"He went to check on that Simon Kelly guy. Why, what's up?" Ryan answered, and then asked. "Looks like a homicide on Watery Lane, just 5 blocks from that Samuels case. A night shift took it but needs back up."

"Do you want one of us to check it out?" Ryan asked but Frank shook his head. "No I sent a pager to Cal I think she and Eric could take it." After a quick goodbye Frank left, soon followed by Natalia and Ryan leaving for the scene.

* * *

"Hey, any luck with the videos of the visits?" Calleigh asked, walking up to Eric and Travis, the pony-tailed AV tec. "I found the files but they seem to be Travis's area." Eric said, looking over Travis's shoulder as he typed a series of codes and tried many a search but could not gain access yet.

"Frank says there's another house shooting just a few blocks from the Samuels. Same style, once to the head, no theft, no forced entry." She told Eric who knew they were going to have to process the scene. "I'll grab the kits. Meet you by your Hummer?" she smiled to him before answering.

"See you in a few." and with that they parted.

At the second scene, Eric and Calleigh crossed the tape and into the house to find a young C.S.I already processing the scene. "Hey, Eric Delko, day-shift." Eric introduced himself but the young women did not turn around.

"Emily Harrington, night-shift, I should be asleep now." She said bitterly and Eric knew she would not be easy to work with. She was collecting samples of blood from around the body while Calleigh had started photographing a smashed glass near the doorway before bagging piece by piece.

As Eric checked the area the cranky Emily noticed something. She looked closer to the body and found out she was correct. "He's breathing!" she shouted out and placed her ear to his chest. No heart beat. She began pumping his chest while counting in her head. _1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4_

Calleigh turned to the C.S.I and went to her side. Indeed his chest was rising and falling but something seemed off. He wasn't moving and his mouth and nose didn't even flinch as they breathed in...or where they?

Calleigh put his hand in hers. It was still cold. She put her thumb on his wrist and felt no pulse. Something was defiantly wrong. Eric and three officers arrived in the room when she realised it.

"He's not alive! It's a bomb!" she shouted and pulled Emily back with her as everyone dived for cover. Eric leapt over the body to push Calleigh backwards just as the room seemed to blow.

* * *

Horatio was walking to his Hummer when he saw a sheet of paper attached to his wind shield wiper. He looked around him, only fellow officers and pedestrians. He took the note off slowly and read it

**To Horatio Caine & gang  
I predict yet another bang  
and much more pain for you all  
Today a C.S.I shall fall**

**Delko is considered your brother  
so are you ready to lose another?  
He really seems to have a blast  
But will this one be his last?**

Horatio took out his phone and called Eric, it beeped for a moment before connecting.

_This is Eric, I can't answer now so leave a message at the end of the beep._

Horatio then remembered Calleigh was with him. He called her too and listened.

_Hey, this is Calleigh, leave a message and I'll get back to you._

**Dun-dun-dun-dunnnn! Another bomb! I is so evil! For some reason, my muse seems to want Eric in an explosion alot! And it can lead to a cute E/C moment! And also it is a great cliff-hanger to leave as always :) **

**A message to Green : don't worry you'll get your desired R/N in the next chapter :) **

**Any other veiws or opinons or requests can be left in your reveiws and all pointers are taken into account :) hope you enjoyed :)**

**Mel out**


	8. Confessions

**To my Twilight story fans:**

Hey my readers! First off I know this is different from my Twilight stories but if I just kept doing Twilight I'd become bored with it & wouldn't write it anymore. This way by branching out to other fandoms I can grow as a writer but also experience new stories and hopefully continue to keep up my other ones too and don't worry, starting a new fandom doesn't mean I'll abandon my other projects. :)

**To my new C.S.I Miami fans:**

Hey to yous too! I guess you haven't read my other work so the above statement doesn't apply to you but check out my other stories too! Okay now that that is out of the way I welcome everyone to the start of my 1st C.S.I Miami fic. YAY!

Thanks to:

**monkeylover012** for being my first reviewer and adding the story to Story Alert.

Also **NickTonyK** for the second review. Yay you too!

**Jag Lady **for being a cool reader and writer! Love your stories :)  
**  
CaseyNovak16** for adding the story to your favourites

Also the anonymous **Green** for reviewing too  
**  
Bella3590** for not only reviewing but adding this to favourite story, story alert but adding me to her favourite authors list! That brightened up my day!  
**  
Mellischatzi3** for adding the story to her favourites thanks a bunch! :)  
**  
C/E_4-EVER** for their lovely review

& finally **C.S.I. N.Y. girl **for reviewing and adding the story to Story Alert and Favourite Story.

Just wanted to let you all know you are appreciated and are so awesome for showing your support! :)

But come on readers get ya names up here!

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian  
Chapter Title:  
Fandom:** C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs.

Now on with the story.......

* * *

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**

"_He's not alive! It's a bomb!" she shouted and pulled Emily back with her as everyone dived for cover. Eric leapt over the body to push Calleigh backwards just as the room seemed to blow._

* * *

Eric was lying face down, on his stomach. He pushed himself up onto his fore arms. Unlike last time, he was uninjured by the blast and could move around. He looked around him and spotted many officers down, some knocked out, some dead.

He finally found the one he was looking for. Calleigh was underneath a pile of debris and trying to pull herself out. Bit of the ceiling was crumbled and some parts looked ready to cave in. Eric knew he'd have to try and get as many people out as quickly as possible.

He started with Calleigh and was at her side in a heartbeat. She was coughing violently due to the smoke from the cave in and he quickly helped her remove enough debris to pull her safely out. He then carried her outside into the hallway with was unaffected.

"You okay?" he asked her as he set her down gently. "I'm fine, help them." She said, indicating to the others inside. Eric nodded and had to tear himself from her side.

He looked around the room, checking for anyone moving. He noticed three officers were stirring near the blown out window. He quickly went to their aid. "Are you alright?" he asked them loudly and after a few coughs and wheezes they all sat up, not critically harmed.

"We can help." One officer said, nodding to the four other people in the room who were down. "Okay theirs a woman outside in the hall. I want you to help her outside, check she's okay." Eric told one of the three and he went out to help Calleigh.

"We're going to help these." Eric said to the remaining two and they set out to check their co-workers pulses. "Live one!" one officer shouted and the other officer ran to his side.

One hooked his arms under the injured mans arm pits while the other grabbed his feet. They then carried him outside leaving Eric alone.

He checked the other two's necks and wrists. Nothing. All that was left was Emily. He went to her side and saw a large blood stain on her left side, close enough to the rib-cage. He could hear her gasping for air.

"Emily hold on, helps coming." He shouted to keep her attention and she looked lazily up to him. "I'm tired, I should be in bed." She slurred out but Eric put pressure on the wound and tried talking to her. "Stay awake!" he ordered.

Emily's eyelids fluttered close and she stopped breathing. Eric tried reviving her but it was too late, she had lost too much blood. He heard cracking and looked up to the ceiling to see it was about to cave. He quickly got up and ran from the room just as it did.

* * *

Calleigh and Eric sat on the back of the same ambulance. Calleigh had a gash on her leg that the medic cleaned and stitched but recommended both go to hospital to be checked out fully. Eric refused the offer but told Calleigh to go.

"After last time, I'm not taking any chances with you." He said but she had a counter. "Then don't take a chance with yourself."

He raised an eyebrow to her but simply said. "I'm fine, besides with you and Valera out and Alexx helping at the hospital H is going to need all the help he can right now."

Calleigh couldn't argue with that so nodded slowly. Just as Eric finished speaking about Horatio, the man himself walked up to them. He asked were both alright and after clearing they were okay he talked business.

"Did any evidence survive?" he asked them. "Only the shots I took on the camera." Calleigh told him.

"The bodies, general area and a shoe print that was in the blood around the victim." She finished after remembering the print.

"That's all we have." Eric told him but Horatio put his glasses back on as he said, "That may be all we need."

* * *

_////////////Opening Credits, Won't get Fooled Again-The Who\\\\\\\\\\\_

* * *

"Eric have you found anything on the Simon Kelly file?" Horatio asked. Both men were in AV and looking at the large screen. "Yeah and also Ivan had an interesting visitor." Eric said while touching different keys on the large touch pad.

A series of photos came up showing Andy Mullins walking into the visiting centre sitting with Ivan and listening to him for over an hour before leaving. "Eric check has Simon Kelly ever visited." Horatio told him.

Eric pulled up Simon's mug-shot and searched for any matching faces. None showed, "No, he must have gotten his orders from an outside link." Eric said. "Okay so we know Ivan lied to us about Andy." Horatio said and then he moved some files around on the screen.

"So let's see if Simon lied about the murder." After finding the right file Horatio opened it to show pictures of Simon's clothes at different angles. He pulled up one of the bottom of Simon's shoe.

"Even if Simon did do this for the Russians why did he do it I mean why are the Russian's killing randomly?" Eric asked out. "Look at the map Eric." A virtual map divided into sections that was each police stations area then came up onto the screen.

"Now look at each killing that was within our district." Horatio said and Eric figured it out. "So it would be defiantly being one of us to process it, therefore setting the traps." Horatio finished for him.

The computer beeped after scanning the picture of Simon's shoe against the print in the blood. They were a match. Horatio smiled at the results, he caught him."It looks like Simon's luck...just ran out."

* * *

"Mr. Kelly, you seem to have out done yourself this time." Horatio said to Simon, who once again was in his interrogation room. "You know Lieutenant I think I should sue you." Simon said angrily.

"And why would that be Mr. Kelly?" Horatio asked amused. "Because you've brought me in here three times now and have nothing on me!" Simon shouted. "Oh, but I do Mr. Kelly, you murdered Scot Marshall and planted a bomb within his home today."

"Heard about that on the news. Poor guy didn't know him. Nothing to do with me so why don't you do what Simon says and leave me alone." Simon was shifting nervously in his chair and kept running his hand through his hair, a sign of fear. "Mr. Kelly, we found a shoe print in the blood that I believe belongs to you."

"You have no way of proving that because I'm not giving them to you." Simon said smugly but Horatio chuckle made him nervous once more." But I don't need them. You see Mr. Kelly I have here a picture that was taken of your shoe when they were seized in the drug charge."

Horatio placed a picture of the shoe print of Simon's shoe on the table. "And then this picture of the print before the bomb went off." He then placed the picture of the blood print on the table next to the other one. It was obvious they matched.

"Okay, so I killed the guy. I-I-I had a few drinks and thought I'd shoot a stranger." He babbled. "You're lying Mr. Kelly now try again." Horatio was now stern and slightly intimidating.

"I-I-I-I.... I did it for them." He sighed; he had no choice but to tell the truth. "Who?" Horatio asked though he already knew.

"The Russians. Me and Andy were old friends from back in high school. He always wanted be part of the "in-crowd", the ones with power. I just wanted to get out of school. I got into drugs in collage and my dealer was a Russian. He told me that I could be recruited and the drugs would be free. All I had to do was little favours. But then it got worse.....

"Andy joined in too. He stayed in school unlike me; I dropped out in junior year. At first it was just delivering drugs, driving them around, little things. Then about four-five months ago Ivan gets arrested. I thought that was us done but then he started sending messages out to us."

"What did he say Simon?" Horatio asked. This was what he needed. Ivan would rot away for the rest of his life for going near his team.

"He said he wanted a group put together, to target you and your team. I was the drug supplier and expert, I'd studied them since leaving school. Andy was our explosives specialist. He made the car bomb and the bomb in the body.

"We had some science guy, I didn't get his name but he was foreign, he told us what to wear and what to do so we didn't leave any trace behind us. He's the one who cut open that Scot guy after I shot him and put the bomb inside.

"There was this other guy, big Russian. He was there to watch us, make sure we didn't screw up or try rat out. That's where I got this." Simon pointed to his black eye.

"Because I missed that blond chick with the car. He would have killed me if he didn't need me to make the drug mixture for the coats. I took care of them and delivered them to your lab. I had to hide after they didn't work and only one was hurt during it. He said he'd get her later on or something.

"Then today's bomb. I put that in there to get Delko. Ivan wanted Delko to be the one to die, said he was the closes one to you. But it didn't work again, I even waited outside with the detonator and I saw him through the window, over the body but he didn't die!"

Horatio looked to the young man who was on the verge of tears. "They were going to kill my wife if I didn't do it. I wanted to back out at the start, I didn't want to hurt anyone not even your team but he wouldn't let me!"

Horatio felt slight pity for the man despite him hurting his team. It wasn't him; it was Ivan who had to suffer. "Did you kill the Samuel's?" Horatio asked and the young man broke out into tears.

"Yes...to save her! They said I had to kill them or it was her! I killed her parents! My parent in-laws! Even though they were nice to me I did it!" he was banging his fist on the table but Horatio let him get it out. Simon gasped a few times before retelling what happened that night.

* * *

"_Simon walked up quickly to the door. His wife thought he was going to the shop for cigarettes. If he hurried he could rush home in decent time and say he searched three stores but couldn't find any. She'd believe that, she loved him to dearly not to._

_After knocking and waiting about a minute the door opened to reveal Mr. Samuels. "Ah, Simon! Is Diana with you?" Mr. Samuels asked, looking over Simon's shoulder for his daughter._

"_Erm, no I came alone...to talk to you...both." Simon didn't want to do it violently but the Russian man had only giving him a pocket knife to do the deed. _

"_Well then come in my boy!" Mr. Samuels exclaimed, putting an arm around his in-law. This was making it harder for what he had to do but he needed to get over that part. He was doing this because he loved Diana and if her parents knew they'd make the same choice._

"_Margret! Simons here! Get him a drink." Mr' Samuels called to his wife as he led Simon into the kitchen."Hello Simon dear, how are you?" she asked, handing him a whiskey._

"_Good thanks. And you?" he knocked back the drink, he'd need it for what he was about to do. "Well we're here alone. Ashton's gone to some football game." This news made Simon a little better. He didn't have to kill Ashton too._

"_Could we go into the sitting room to talk?" Simon asked the couple who nodded, wondering what their son-in-law needed. Simon stayed back; if he snuck up behind them maybe they wouldn't feel any pain._

_It was then a glint on the top the cupboard caught his eye. He quickly stood on the counter top and grabbed it. It felt cold and heavy in his hands but at least it would cause instant death, no suffering. That made him feel better._

_He stalked into the sitting room, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He held the gun up and pointed it at Margret. Both were appalled and scared. _

"_It's to save Diana!" he shouted and with closed eyes he shot once....twice._

* * *

"Is that your confession?" Horatio asked the weeping man. He held back all emotion behind his glasses. "And-and there's something else you should know." Simon hiccupped.

"What is it Simon?" Horatio asked and instead Simon slipped his hands slowly into his pocket to show he wasn't pulling out a weapon but a folded piece of paper.

"I was told to give you this by _him_. He writes these in jail and sneaks them out for me to deliver." He handed Horatio the paper and watched with uncertain eyes as he read it.

Horatio's eyes widened behind his glasses as he saw the new targets.

* * *

**Sooo....the confessions are coming out...along with the truth. Hope you enjoyed how it played out and everything had a reason for happening. :)**

**So Simons in serious trouble huh? And all for love, awww. But who are the new targets?**

**Also sorry if the story seems very E/C centered, I never thought it would go that way but all the parts were cruital to the story. Don't worry, things are about to change**

**reveiw as always and thanks for all the support :) Unfortunally I can't update as often as I want due to life and all getting in the way.**

**Mel out :D**


	9. Target: Ryan

**To my Twilight story fans:**

Hey my readers! First off I know this is different from my Twilight stories but if I just kept doing Twilight I'd become bored with it & wouldn't write it anymore. This way by branching out to other fandoms I can grow as a writer but also experience new stories and hopefully continue to keep up my other ones too and don't worry, starting a new fandom doesn't mean I'll abandon my other projects. :)

**To my new C.S.I Miami fans:**

Hey to yous too! I guess you haven't read my other work so the above statement doesn't apply to you but check out my other stories too! Okay now that that is out of the way I welcome everyone to the start of my 1st C.S.I Miami fic. YAY!

Thanks to:

**monkeylover012** for being my first reviewer and adding the story to Story Alert.

Also **NickTonyK** for the second review. Yay you too!

**Jag Lady **for being a cool reader and writer! Love your stories :)  
**  
CaseyNovak16** for adding the story to your favourites

Also the anonymous **Green** for reviewing too  
**  
Bella3590** for not only reviewing but adding this to favourite story, story alert but adding me to her favourite authors list! That brightened up my day!  
**  
Mellischatzi3** for adding the story to her favourites thanks a bunch! :)  
**  
C/E_4-EVER** for their lovely review

& finally **C.S.I. N.Y. girl **for reviewing and adding the story to Story Alert and Favourite Story.

**black potter** for reveiwing too, welcome to the family :)

Just wanted to let you all know you are appreciated and are so awesome for showing your support! :)

But come on readers get ya names up here!

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian  
Chapter Title:  
Fandom:** C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs.

Now on with the story.......

* * *

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:  
**_"I was told to give you this by him. He writes these in jail and sneaks them out for me to deliver." He handed Horatio the paper and watched with uncertain eyes as he read it. Horatio's eyes widened as he saw the new targets._

* * *

**To Horatio Caine and C.S.I  
you have, so far, managed to not die  
I am impressed, that much I'll say  
but also disappointed, so 2 shall pay.**

**Someone missed out on my lab coat fun  
But they shall be dealt with before the day is done  
& now here is my next clue  
& as always I shall follow through**

"**The Wolfe that howls in pain  
Shall be the Wolfe that is slain"  
& then all that's left is you Caine  
and then the cycle starts again**

Horatio left the room with a quick "Book him." to the officer outside the door. He walked fast paced down the hallway to only meet Calleigh who just got back from hospital.

"Hey Horatio, Alexx says to visit less and-What's wrong?" her joke was cut short as she could tell straight from his posture that something was wrong; Horatio Caine never hurried unless it was a situation.

He handed her the note and watched as her face dropped as she spotted the next victims. "They're at a scene, alone." She immediately took out her phone to call Natalia but to no answer from her.

* * *

At the scene Natalia noticed a worried woman come up to Ashton who had been watching them on the side line. He had been there for almost hours just starring at the door from which he saw his parents being carried out, as though in a trance.

"Hi, are you Ashton's sister?" Natalia asked as she approached the pair. "Deana Kelly. I just can't believe it." She passed for a moment to look at Ashton lovingly.

"I understand this is a difficult time for both of you but I need to ask you some questions?" She asked in case Deana was too grief ridding to answer. Deana nodded and Natalia then asked her the usual questions. Where she was? Did she know anyone who would wish the family harm and then..

"Mrs. Kelly, your father owned a gun...did you know where he kept it? It could be important to the case." Deana seemed to think for a moment, she had stayed strong during the whole process and answered quickly.

"Yeah, Dad kept it on top of the kitchen cupboard, so it was out of reach for Ash, he always had it there." Natalia nodded as she wrote it down. "Okay, well thanks and we'll call with any news."

Deana nodded and said, "Good bye, now come on I have to pick up this husband of mine." She said to Ashton and then wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they walked to her car.

As Natalia was walking back in the cranky night shift woman was walking out. "You said you'd take my shift if I covered for you and him." The woman said, obviously leaving.

"I know Ann, who else is here?" Ann didn't stop but mumbled as she walked down the path. "1 patrol out back, the other one is there. All the others are down by that explosion." She pointed to the officer standing next to the door way. "Thanks." Natalia shouted after the woman and then went back inside.

"Anything new?" Ryan asked from upstairs. They were desperate to find the murder weapon. "Yeah and we're going to need the step ladder from the car." She answered from the kitchen; the top of the cupboard was inches from the ceiling, but enough space to hide a gun.

Ryan came back in with the step ladder and set it up. He then held it as Natalia climbed up with an evidence bag and gloved hands. "So the daughter said they kept the gun up here." Natalia said down to him, "Which means the killer probably put it back." Ryan finished her thought.

"Bingo!" she said, pulling out the gun. "And blood splatter at the muzzle. Most likely one of the Samuels, defiantly the murder weapon." She said, bagging it and handing it down to him. He took it and put it in a brown paper bag.

"Officers?" a patrol appeared at the kitchen door way. Both Ryan and Natalia turned to look at him but due to being on a shakey ladder without Ryan holding it Natalia slipped. Luckily Ryan caught her.

"Nice catch." Natalia breathed looking up at him. He had her cradled in his arms. "Nice fall." He joked and she blushed while looking down. "Eh-hem."

The officer who had intruded was now looking at the pair with a slight smirk. "Yes?" Ryan asked slightly smirking too as he set her down. Natalia just straightened her shirt while still looking at the ground, still blushing.

"We've been ordered to check all crime scenes regularly due to the attacks, anything happen here?" the officers tone indicated he was referring to the scene he walked into. "No." Ryan said through gritted teeth and the officer chuckled once.

"So, what happened here?" he asked, referring now to the sitting room carpet that still was soaked in blood. "Well it seems a family friend came in, had a drink and then shot in cold blood." Ryan said, still irritable.

The officer lost his sense of humour then and was disgusted. "This guy's a real sicko!" he said as he left. Natalia snapped her head up when he said it and was wide eyed.

"A real sicko...Ryan! What if these cases are related?!" she turned to him suddenly and caught him off guard. "What?" he asked confused.

"The notes in the lab, the attacks! What if the same guy who wrote them is the same one doing this?!" Ryan still didn't understand what she meant.

"The daughter said her last name was Kelly...Simon Kelly and that she had to pick him up, maybe from the station." Ryan finally understood but decided to try it.

"Well, he denied knowing the victims so we could at least bust him on that." He took out his phone to ring Eric. As it rang he turned back to Natalia.

"I still think you're wrong though." She raised an eyebrow to him. "Care to make a wager on that Mr. Wolfe?" He chuckled lightly before answering. "Loser buys dinner?" and she smiled, "It's a date."

He smiled back and heard Eric pick up. "Hey Delko, check Simon's wife, there might be a connection between her and the Samuels." He smiled back again as Natalia smiled yet again at him.

* * *

Back at the lab Eric was working on the list of Ivan's letters when Ryan called him. "Gee, I would love to Wolfe but I have a lot of stuff here and- wait here's H and Cal, something's up I'll call you back." After his sarcastic remark to Ryan he hung up and looked as Calleigh and Horatio entered the lab.

"What's wrong?" he asked them both. "Was that Ryan on the phone?" Calleigh asked, ignoring his question. "Yeah, he's still at the Samuels with Natalia, now what's wrong?" Instead of answering, Calleigh handed him the note and pointed to the last two paragraphs. He realised straight away who the targets were.

"I'm gonna try calling Nat again." Calleigh said while Eric went to call Ryan back. Horatio stood watching both as they paced with the phones to their ears.

* * *

Natalia and Ryan were walking out to the Hummer when they noticed, "A flat tire?!" Ryan asked out loud. He placed down the ladder and crawled underneath the car to check. "I'll call dispatch." Natalia said and put her hand to her pocket. She realised her phone wasn't there.

She looked in the window of the car and saw it on the seat. She unlocked the door and took it out before relocking the car. She opened it up and was about to type in the number when she saw she had 7 missed calls.

"Ah, who's calling now!" Ryan said, feeling his phone in his back pocket,he was half way under the car and couldn't answer."Whoa, Calleigh really needs to talk t-"as Natalia spoke, her phone vibrated and the caller ID read "Calleigh." Natalia answered it quickly. "Hey Calleigh, what's up?

* * *

As they paced, Calleigh jumped slightly as the phone was answered. Eric had redialled twice but to no answer. "Natalia, where are you?!" she all but shouted into the phone.

"_I'm still at the scene with Ryan, we have a flat and-"_

"A flat? How did it happen?" Calleigh asked quickly, she was suspicious.

"_I don't know we came out to it and-"_her suspicions were confirmed.

"Natalia, you and Ryan have to get back here right now!"

"_Why what happened?"_ Natalia sounded worried.

"There was another note and-"Calleigh was cut off when another voice, a deep husky voice was heard on the other end.

"_Need some help, comrade?"_ Calleigh heard a thud of metal meeting flesh before another thud, indicating something or someone just hit the ground. "_Tell Horatio Caine I says HELLO!" _the husky voice screeched into Calleigh's phone, which she now held back so both Eric and Horatio could listen.

* * *

From under the car Ryan heard a stranger's voice. He turned and could see Natalia hit the ground after a bang. He immediately started to climb out from under the car but was hit in the back of the head with the same crow bar.

The skin headed man then whispered into the phone, "and that his C.S.I's says goodbye." He hung up and threw the phone to the ground and stamped on it. His comrades had pulled their van up right behind the Hummer and the back door slid open.

A black middle aged man jumped out and ran around to the two unconscious C.S.I's. He placed two fingers on both wrists while the skin headed man watched. "Они мертвы?" (Are they dead?) the skin head asked in Russian.

"Нет!" (No!) the man who was obviously the doctor of the group replied. The skin headed man in a fit of anger smacked his crow bar of the foot path, smashing the concrete. "Проклятье которое не хорошо, Иван хотело съемку убийства!" (Damn that is not good, Ivan wanted a kill shot!) he shouted in his native tongue.

After fuming for a moment he made a decision. "Fetch пушка от фургона! Я убью их здесь! " (Fetch the gun from the van! I'll kill them here!)

"Нет достаточного времени, нагружают их в фургон, мы могут позаботиться о они где-то более безопасные." (There isn't enough time, load them into the van, we can take care of them somewhere safer.) the doctor reasoned, police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Ваше право мой друг. Niko, Романо! двиньте их теперь!" (You are right. Niko, Romano! move them now!) The skin head shouted at two more men in the van. They quickly jumped out and almost cowered in his presence, as though afraid they would die from looking him in the eye.

The three men and the doctor then half carried, half dragged Ryan and Natalia to the van doors before pulling them inside and driving off with none the wiser. Or was there?

* * *

**Ooooooooh...this getting juicy! So, I told you it wouldn't all be E/C centered didn't I and Green there is your R/N moment, you like? ;) I think you can all guess why I put Ryan and Natalia as the two main characters now. **

**Also a shout out to Jag Lady who is one of my favorite authors on this site and also a great friend :)**

**Well all I can say is reveiw please and thanks once more for all the support this story gets :) I'm trying real hard to update quick enough but I apologise if I can't.**

**Mel out :)**


	10. Missing in Action

**To my Twilight story fans:**

Hey my readers! First off I know this is different from my Twilight stories but if I just kept doing Twilight I'd become bored with it & wouldn't write it anymore. This way by branching out to other fandoms I can grow as a writer but also experience new stories and hopefully continue to keep up my other ones too and don't worry, starting a new fandom doesn't mean I'll abandon my other projects. :)

**To my new C.S.I Miami fans:**

Hey to yous too! I guess you haven't read my other work so the above statement doesn't apply to you but check out my other stories too! Okay now that that is out of the way I welcome everyone to the start of my 1st C.S.I Miami fic. YAY!

Thanks to:

**monkeylover012** for being my first reviewer and adding the story to Story Alert.

Also **NickTonyK** for the second review. Yay you too!

**Jag Lady **for being a cool reader and writer! Love your stories :)  
**  
CaseyNovak16** for adding the story to your favourites

Also the anonymous **Green** for reviewing too  
**  
Bella3590** for not only reviewing but adding this to favourite story, story alert but adding me to her favourite authors list! That brightened up my day!  
**  
Mellischatzi3** for adding the story to her favourites thanks a bunch! :)  
**  
C/E_4-EVER** for their lovely review

**black potter 365 **for the story alert add

welcome **darkangel11992** and **LoveCSI93** to our fan fic famliy :)

and also I just have to say to the anonomyus **Emily **damn! and if anyone is wondering what I'm on about read her review. I think it's cool and random yet it just makes me think dammn! not in a bad way though :)

& finally **C.S.I. N.Y. girl **for reviewing and adding the story to Story Alert and Favourite Story.

Just wanted to let you all know you are appreciated and are so awesome for showing your support! :)

But come on readers get ya names up here!

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian  
Chapter Title:  
Fandom:** C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs.

Now on with the story.......

* * *

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:  
**  
_The three men and the doctor then half carried, half dragged Ryan and Natalia to the van doors before pulling them inside and driving off with none the wiser, or was there?_

* * *

Sirens blaring....radio static ringing in the air as police are calling one another with any news...those are the only sounds outside 176 South Crescent Street.

Drag marks....no sign of struggle....blood pool....crow bar, blood stained...those are the only sights outside 176 South Crescent Street, those and the silent Lieutenant staring at the puddle of blood near the road side.

"Nothing inside H, it happened out here." Eric said grimly.

He held some guilt, if he didn't just shrug Ryan off, maybe if he didn't use Calleigh and Horatio's appearance in his lab to get off the phone, his two friends would be okay. He felt like a jerk, not caring, other than getting his own work finished so he could talk to Calleigh.

That was how down Eric Delko felt at that moment.

"Cases left on the sidewalk along with ladder, they were focused on the tire." Calleigh said, scanning the scene.

She was figuring out the situation based on how the scene looked and on her phone call with Natalia, one of her closest friends and she heard everything that had happened. It seemed to keep replaying itself inside her mind. Although this would normally make a person sad it only made Calleigh more determent to catch the killer(s) and find her friends.

That was how focused Calleigh Duquesne felt at that moment.

"So I'm of no use." Alexx said her voice still sad due to the current situation. She was glad she would be of no use as an M.E, Tim was too much to bear and she couldn't even imagine having to repeat that experience, let alone twice. She hated how her "family" was in danger. She hated this whole situation almost as much as Horatio, maybe even the same. She couldn't wait until he found the bad guys as always...he had too.

That was how hopeful Alexx Woods felt at that moment.

"It seems that way Alexx." Horatio answered her. He looked at her from behind his shades. She nodded to him and got back in her car to go to the hospital.

Horatio stood as he watched the assembling officers and C.S.I's before him, waiting for his command. They knew to be wary of him, two of his people were missing, he may not be a Lieutenant who shows emotion but anyone could see the anger etched within the lines of his face. He wanted so badly to make Ivan suffer for this and he would, he defiantly would.

That was how determent Horatio Caine felt at that moment.

"So, Simon's sunk." Frank said just hanging up his phone. He checked that Simon was in a cell and despite what Horatio said he made sure Simon wasn't given any pity. He stood there looking to the Lieutenant for any response but was met by a sharp nod.

"Horatio, what about Sarnoff?" Frank asked him and Horatio's steel glare seemed colder. "I think Ivan deserves another visit." Horatio said deeply and walked to his Hummer preparing to face Ivan once again, and for the last time.

* * *

_///Opening Credits-Won't Get Fooled Again\\\_

* * *

Horatio once again stood on the opposite side of the fence of Miami National Detention looking out onto the prisoner's yard. He also stood watching the filmier Ivan Sarnoff approach him with the smile he hated to see.

"So you've been writing poetry Ivan." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "I've found a way to pass the time in this...lovely institution." Ivan chuckled once.

"And scheming seems another favourite as well." Horatio drawled. Ivan smirked again. "I have no idea-"

"Save it Ivan." Horatio growled out. "Now...where are my C.S.I's?" He removed his shades and stared Ivan in the eye. "Ah yes, I've seen the news. Such a terrible situation, it would be terrible if they were harmed."

Horatio glared through Ivan's fake concern. "They better not be." Horatio warned Ivan. "Well I'd worry more about finding those out there doing the deeds than on a man behind bars."

"Oh but I will." And with that Horatio left but not before watching Ivan being escorted off by two guards, ready to be charged based on Simon's testimony.

* * *

Calleigh and Eric were scanning outside of 176 South Crescent Street for any evidence, any leads as too where their friends were. She leaned down and, with a gloved hand she held the crow bar up to look at it from all angles. "Common crow bar, could have been bought at any hard-ware store." she commented and twirled it between her fingers.

"Whoever did this knew to cover their tracks." she said, slightly less confident, they had no evidence or clues on who to target."Whoever? Cal, three guesses who's behind this." Eric said stiffly while taken a picutre of the blood pool with a disgrunted expression.

"I know we have who's _behind _it but who _did _it? Ivan won't tell H, he enjoys this too much." she pointed out and Eric took an angry deep breath. "If H doesn't take him down I swear I'll break him out just to kill him." He gritted out and Calleigh felt the need to comfort her friend.

"Eric, we'll find them, aslong as we focus." she said sternly yet soothingly. She rubbed his fore-arm gently and he looked down into her eyes. They stayed like that for almost a minute until a shy voice broke their silence.

"Miss?" Calleigh turned to the voice, she broke from Eric and walked towards the shadow of the house in which the voice came from. "Yes, how may I help you?" she answered.

"I can help you." the voice sounded male so Eric walked over to back her up. "How would you like to help?" she asked, feeling more confident with Eric behind her.

"I saw what happened."

* * *

Ryan became aware of his surrounds before truly waking. He could feel the cold of steel, the itch of thin rope on his wrists and ankles and a warm weight on his left shoulder.

He opened his eyes an inch but squinted due to the throbbing of his head. He gathered his strength and tried again.

He saw that they were still in the van. He looked around him, 4 men and the driver were speaking to each other but in Russian, he'd picked up some from Eric but not enough to understand the situation.

He glanced to his shoulder and saw Natalia was leaning against his shoulder, still unconscious. He saw dried blood just behind her ear and guessed it was from the crowbar. He clenched his hands behind his back in anger.

The van was travelling on a dirt road, filled with potholes and dirt clumps causing the van to repeatedly jitter and the occupants to bounce. Natalia's head swung from Ryan's shoulder to hit of the side of the van. She tensed and then drowsily opened her eyes too.

The first thing she saw was Ryan's hazel eyes staring into hers. They were concerned and she tried to silently communicate with him. She found that her wrists and ankles were tied too.

He whispered a low "Shhh." And then nodded towards the group around the driver's seat, 3 men were sitting in the front and one in the back with them. A sudden outburst of rapid yelling from one made both Ryan and Natalia jump, he shifted his shoulder outwards to hide her behind him.

Out of the corner of his eye one Russian saw the movement and turned to look at the pair. He grinned and then chuckled out a sentence in Russian to the other men. They all turned to Ryan and Natalia and one mumbled again in Russian to which they all laughed.

Ryan glared back while Natalia sunk further in behind him, he had a protective aura and she felt safe within it. "So what do we do with them?" The driver asked in English just to scare them.

"I hear its breeding season in the Glades, lot of hungry Gators." One said in a slightly Southern accent. Ryan felt trembling behind him but continued to glare at their captors.

"Hmm, sounds tempting but I have another idea." The man in the back said and then continued to whisper to the three men up front. All four, including the driver turned to stare and one wiggled his eyebrows at Natalia.

Ryan's stare turned colder and threatening which only amused the men further. A buzz of a phone was heard in the front and one man picked the phone up.

"No fun for now. Boss wants them alive and un-harmed...if they behave." He read out and the men sighed in disappointment, one looked at Ryan and stared back.

"What are you staring at?" he asked darkly to Ryan who stopped his staring match to look to the floor. The man laughed once and then turned back to his comrades.

After travelling for another ten minutes the van slid to a stop. The doors opened and the blinding light caused Ryan and Natalia to close their eyes tightly. The three men if front climbed out while the one in the back approached with an evil smile...and a pocket knife.

* * *

**Wow....ten chapters....wow! Can't beleive the storys come this far, and the support has been amazing :) Let's celebrate the storys birthday! *invisable cake for everyone***

**So...am I still that evil? Pocket knifes! oooooh! And the stranger in the shadows...can he break the case? Or cause more confusion?**

**After re-reading this I notice that my writing styles seemed to change from mini episodes to story but right now I couldn't give a flying woop about it. As long as its enjoyable I like it :)**

**Life is still in the way of things, won't say but it just means updates are scattered and mainly wrote stright from the mind. Read and Reveiw and then there will be an update to you!**

**And still want to let Jag know she's the best :) anyone reading has to check out her work, the awesomest! Trust me you'll love reading it :)**

**Mel out**


	11. Glades, Gators and Gunshots

**To my Twilight story fans:**

Hey my readers! First off I know this is different from my Twilight stories but if I just kept doing Twilight I'd become bored with it & wouldn't write it anymore. This way by branching out to other fandoms I can grow as a writer but also experience new stories and hopefully continue to keep up my other ones too and don't worry, starting a new fandom doesn't mean I'll abandon my other projects. :)

**To my new C.S.I Miami fans:**

Hey to yous too! I guess you haven't read my other work so the above statement doesn't apply to you but check out my other stories too! Okay now that that is out of the way I welcome everyone to the start of my 1st C.S.I Miami fic. YAY!

* * *

Thanks to:

**monkeylover012** for being my first reviewer and adding the story to Story Alert.

Also **NickTonyK** for the second review. Yay you too!

**Jag Lady **for being a cool reader and writer! Love your stories :)  
**  
CaseyNovak16** for adding the story to your favourites

Also the anonymous **Green** for reviewing too  
**  
Bella3590** for not only reviewing but adding this to favourite story, story alert but adding me to her favourite authors list! That still brightens up my day!  
**  
Mellischatzi3** for adding the story to her favourites thanks a bunch! :)  
**  
C/E_4-EVER** for their lovely review

**black potter 365 **for the story alert add

**LoveCSI93** and **darkangel11992**, the two old newbie's :P welcome!

**narakunohime **and **Ilma A **and **EricDelkosBro** for the alert adds and reviews :) welcome to yous too :P

& **aurie **too, thanks for the review :)

& finally **C.S.I. N.Y. girl **for reviewing and adding the story to Story Alert and Favourite Story.

Just wanted to let you all know you are appreciated and are so awesome for showing your support! :)

But come on readers get ya names up here!

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian  
Chapter Title: **Glades and Gunshots  
**Fandom:** C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs.

Now on with the story.......

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:  
**__The three men if front climbed out while the one in the back approached with an evil smile...and a pocket knife._

* * *

Natalia and Ryan backed further into the van's door, getting as far away from the knife man. Suddenly the door behind them opened and they both fell out onto their backs.

Both turned their heads to the side, trying to shield their eyes from the Sun. Ryan could barely see the man with the knife climb out and cut the ropes around their ankles. After he was finished they were both roughly dragged to their feet.

"Mr. Wolfe, we meet again." A dark haired Russian climbed out of a four door car that was parked next to the van and a sports car.

Ryan stared at him, remembering when they first met with him being stuck to a chair while Natalia checked their surroundings.

From what she saw, the dirt road with swamp waters and wild reeds branching out surrounding them she knew where they were and it made her hopes fall.

They were in the Everglades.

"And this time with friend." The man continued as if greeting Ryan instead of mocking him.

Ryan made a move towards the man but way easily stopped by two of the men Niko and Romano; Natalia tried to get to Ryan but was held back by a strong grasp on her forearms, the doctor was holding her back.

One of the men kicked the back of Ryan's knees, causing him to fall down on them. He crunched his face in pain; his knee wasn't right since the explosion.

One of the men behind him cut the ropes off his wrists and he rubbed them in front of his stomach, feeling the blood rush back through them. The dark haired man then opened the trunk of his car.

"Get in Mr. Wolfe." He commanded and Ryan just smirked at him, this was exactly like last time. "Go to Hell" he told the man. The man remembered too but did not smile; instead he took out his gun and pointed it right into Ryan's chest.

"Get...In." he said slowly but Ryan held his ground, he needed to stall for as long as possible, Horatio and the others would soon find them...they had to.

"Go to Hell!" Ryan roared, building himself up, ready any second for the pain of the bullet. The man cocked the gun and Natalia watched in shock as Ryan took a deep, last breath.

* * *

_///Opening Credits-Won't Get Fooled Again-The Who\\\_

* * *

"So they pulled up in a white van and one man jumped up and snuck up on the two officers?" Calleigh confirmed with the young man. "Yes." He replied.

"And then more came out and put them in the van?" She continued, reading the statement he wrote down. "Yeah, and they were pretty pissed off by the looks of it." He answered.

"Why were they angry?" Calleigh asked, using the correct word. "Well, one started checking were they alive and I think he said they were, I saw the guy breathing, the other guy, the baldish one, wasn't happy about that."

"Okay Ashton, why were you back here anyways?" she asked the young man. He rubbed the back of his neck before looking back to Calleigh to answer.

"My sister...she got a call saying her husband was in jail, she asked me to come and ask that woman was it true and why was he in there." He said, talking about Natalia.

"Simon Kelly is her husband?" Calleigh checked and he nodded, "Did he...did he do...this?" Ashton couldn't find his voice but Calleigh understood.

"The case has not been closed so I'm afraid I cannot give you that information." She kept her voice caring but had to be professional, who knew what Ashton would do if he knew Simon did kill his parents.

He nodded to show he understood and was lead away by an officer, most likely to repeat his statement all over again. She turned to Eric who was still fuming over the news of Russians.

"Let's get back to the lab." She told him and they walked to their Hummers without another word.

* * *

Did you find anything Travis?" Horatio was in the AV lab watching the tech as he picked through the metal junk.

"Nothing yet, the phone's pretty much dead." He said. Calleigh had brought in Natalia's phone in which she found on the side walk and in pieces.

"I could try...er." he stopped his sentence and looked over his shoulder to Horatio. Horatio nodded and he continued.

"Well, there is a way to get the file but....I'd have to hack the phone company and "steal" the file from Natalia's records." Travis looked down at the floor, expecting a punishment for knowing such things.

"I'm sure Ms. Boa Vista wouldn't mind right now." Horatio answered and watched as the pony tailed techs face lit up in surprise. He nodded and then turned back around in his chair.

After a few minutes of watching Travis dance his fingertips across the keyboard Horatio watched his determent face turn smug. "I did it!" Travis announced and then raised the volume on the computer.

After listening to the call about four times Horatio requested Travis removed all the sounds other than the attacker's voice and Travis did it gladly, he'd be sick if he had to listen to the sickening noises of the crow bar.

After listening to the voice a few times Travis stopped the file. "Do you know the voice?" he asked the Lieutenant as he walked to the door.

"No....I don't." Horatio answered before leaving.

* * *

Clink!

Both Ryan and Natalia jumped as the small noise was emitted from the gun. Ryan panted as his heart was thumping in his chest and looked up at the Russian.

"Get in!" the Russian barked but Ryan stayed on his knees, half his reason was trying to stall but the other was his knee was too badly damages to get up. Instead he repeated, "Go...to...Hell!"

The gunman sighed, bored with this game and punched Ryan in the side of the head, causing him to fall over. When Ryan pushed himself back into his kneeling position the gunman had moved.

"This gun was loaded with four bullets do you wish to see is this another blank?" he asked Ryan but this time he pointed the gun at Natalia. He held it just an inch from her face, so close she could almost see the bullet down the barrel.

"Alright!" Ryan shouted at the man and with tremendous effort he pushed himself up and limped slightly towards the car. He kept his eyes on the gun as he climbed into the trunk.

The doctor then used the skin head's pocket knife to cut the ropes off Natalia's wrists. The dark haired gunman then nodded towards the trunk. "Get in." He said once again.

Natalia didn't need to be told twice and timidly climbed in next to Ryan. He wrapped protective arms around her waist while she held onto the back of his neck.

The gunman then walked over to the trunk. "Wise choice Mr. Wolfe." He said and, without flinching, held the gun up and fired four rounds into the air just to show he wasn't kidding.

Niko and Romano tied a large cement block to the gas pedal of the van and released the hand brake watching the van shoot off into the swamp water before sinking half way.

The Russian then slammed the trunk door down and locked it before he and his comrades climbed into the two different cars and sped in different directions.

* * *

**So....what you all think? Personally I think I rushed this and it was writing at 5 am but it's the best I can do under the circumstances.**

**Reveiws are always wanted and loved. Also everyone who has reveiwed and added to alerts and favorites thanks! you all make the bad times good and the good times great again :)**

**hope I did okay since I'm writing more story type than mini-episiode, sorry if any are disappointed :(**

**well thats it other than the usual tease.....ohhhh what will happen next?!**

**Mel out :)**


	12. Desperate Situations

I've taken out the "Thank you" list from the start here as it was becoming too long ( 2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian  
Chapter Title: **Desperate Situations**  
Fandom:** C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs.

**Authors note: **_Last chapter it said Ryan and Natalia were put in the trunk of a __**CAR **__and that the __**VAN**__was driving into the water, just to clear things up and sorry if that confused anyone._

* * *

Now on with the story...

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_The Russian then slammed the trunk door down and locked it before he and his comrades climbed into the two different cars and sped in different directions._

* * *

"Come on!" Ryan shouted at the trunk door, he had been trying for the past three minutes to force it open but it was no use, his and Natalia's combined strength couldn't push it open and there wasn't enough room to kick it open.

"Ryan?"

Ryan turned his head to the sound of his name; the only light in the trunk was the red glow of the brake lights so he squinted to see Natalia looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he voice was dry from not talking for so long, they remained quiet for minute of the journey though he felt tears stain his shirt when he held her, he was worrying about the last time he was with the Russians and now Natalia was in the same situation as him.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked timidly, she barely could keep her worries under control and wondered how could Calleigh manage this alone, she had even more respect for the blond Ballistics expert.

Ryan let out a deep breath, he had to keep his cool and keep calm. He thought of what Horatio would do in this situation. He imagined his leader and slight idol, the man he wanted to be like and came to a solution.

"We need to try leaving clues for the others to find. Just imagine, if you were looking for us, what would you look for?"

Natalia closed her eyes and imagined both her and Ryan on the outside of the car, looking in the trunk for evidence. It took a moment to focus on the evidence and not on her and Ryan, him holding her like he was now except not locked in a trunk and fearing for their lives.

"I'd check for D.N.A of the vic-...people who were inside." Ryan noticed her editing and was grateful; he didn't want to think like that and certainly didn't want Natalia to think like that either.

"Good idea but that doc will probably wash this out afterwards." Ryan commented and then both thought for a moment until Natalia spoke.

"They'll only clean what they see...and what they think we touched." Ryan immediately knew what she meant.

"Alright...this is sharp." He commented, finding a plastic shard of the car behind Natalia. He pulled it around and held it up for both to see.

He turned to look at her with concern but she gave him a nod to say she would do it. Ignoring her willingness he decided to go first and pricked his finger till he felt a descent amount of blood leak out.

He looked around for a spot that the Russians could not see if they were cleaning yet somewhere the others could find.

"Cal always checks for holes in the upholstery." Natalia told him and he nodded. He started to scratch at the floor with the plastic shard while Natalia looked for any gaps or compartments to hide evidence.

"Ryan?"

Once again, Ryan turned to face the source of the timid voice. "Yeah?" His voice held more strength than last time, now determent with the task at hand. "We're not the first to be in here..." Awkwardly leaning over her shoulder, Ryan gagged slightly.

Blood. Human blood. A lot of human blood.

"Why haven't they cleaned the car?..." Natalia's voice trailed off, she had come to two conclusions. Either the mob was going to dump the car or else that it didn't matter whether the team found the car.

They wouldn't find Ryan or Natalia...alive at least.

Gulping, Natalia pushed down her fear. She had her weak moment, now she would have to focus like Ryan was trying to.

_It's our only hope._

* * *

Horatio Caine stood at the door of room 132 at Miami Dade National Hospital, twirling his glasses. His water blue eyes had frozen over coldly, frosted by the loss of his two C.S.I's.

"Lieutenant?" Raising his head sharply, Horatio smiled slightly.

"It's good to hear from you Valera."

Maxine Valera had awoken 40 minutes before the Lieutenant's arrival. After a nurse informed Alexx, the motherly doctor was there in seconds. She then proceeded to explain to Valera what had happened to her and, after a few tests, had gladly announced she was recovering well.

Horatio was called within the same minute.

"It's good to be awake again too." Valera had wondered was the team hiding something from her. When she had asked Alexx was the team okay, Alexx had answered "No one else is in a hospital bed honey, just you."

Though relieved at that moment that everyone else was safe and healthy, Maxine Valera's gut instinct was telling her something was wrong. She was now going to try the impossible, the most stupid, desperate thing any citizen of Miami could attempt to do.

Interrogate Horatio Caine.

"Lieutenant...what's going on?" In response to Valera's question, Horatio replaced his glasses covering his eyes, the tell-tale of his emotions.

"Something has happened..." Valera raised her eyebrows in worried anticipation, knowing along which lines the blond Lieutenant was going.

"To who?"

Horatio let out a sigh, then sucked in a deep breath, ready to tell one of his team of the disappearance of two.

And the desperateness of the situation.

* * *

**Wow, haven't updated in ages and I do apologise for that. Between life and writer's blocks I thought that this fic was abandoned...**

**But reviews have giving it new life.**

**darkangel1411, Black Twisted Soul and Ayakae. You three readers stood out with your support and reviewing, alerting magic. I say thank you to you all, and to all my readers, thank you :)**

**Mel out :) (but not for long :D)**


	13. Hope

I've taken out the "Thank you" list from the start here as it was becoming too long ( 2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

Also, I wasn't sure if I would receive any reveiws last chapter due to the long time gap between the last update and last chapter but wow! 12 reveiws!

Thanks all!

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**

**Chapter Title: **Hope  
**Fandom:** C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs.

* * *

Now on with the story...

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Horatio let out a sigh, then sucked in a deep breath, ready to tell one of his team of the disappearance of two._

_And the desperateness of the situation._

* * *

**"_Reported sightings of van suspected to be used in officer abduction this morning, white motor van bearing Russian plates reportedly sighted in Everglades, Officers proceed with caution."_**

"You got the coordinates?"  
"Right here."

Calleigh Duquesne nodded once, responding to Eric Delko's answer. Gripping the steering wheel of the large Hummer tightly, her eyes scanned the Everglade undergrowth for any signs of live.

Or of her friends.

Gripping the wheel tighter as the Hummer shook violently over the un-even dirt road, her knuckles turned white. Her muscles had locked the second the scanner had made its heart stopping announcement, the saddened air immediately filled with tension.

And dread.

Calleigh Duquesne had been on the force for many years, enough years to know that with kidnappings, especially ones involving revenge, mobs and criminals who have tried (and luckily failed) to kill the entire team. She knew not to expect the best out of those cases.

But this wasn't one of those cases...

The two "victims" were her colleagues, her friends.

The "criminals" were cold-blooded mobsters seeking revenge against the lab.

She was a "surviving target", so was her partner sitting in the passenger seat with her.

Though she has used those terms a thousand times, Calleigh found them to be too cold, too distant to apply to her situation.

So therefore she would not think there was no hope.

* * *

Eric Delko didn't realise he was holding his breath till they arrive at the GPS coordinates from the Russian van. Letting a quick breath out, he jumped from the Hummer before Calleigh had fully stopped, the line of squad cars behind her jammed on their brakes in the surprise.

Calleigh was right behind him, both had guns in hand. Looking at the smaller GPS in his hand, Eric narrowed his eyebrows in suspicion. "It should be right here!"

He gestured to the large lake with no van in sight.

"They could have thrown the GPS tracker into the water, trying to lose us." One glance to the ground squashed Calleigh's theory, the tyre tracks of the van ended here.

"Cal!" Eric yelled, stopping Calleigh from stepping to her left. Looking down, she noticed that she was about to stand of mud made tyre track. The tracks didn't _end _there, the tracks had _turned_...into the lake.

Calleigh looked up slowly, realisation hitting hard. She spun around shouting to the patrolmen. "Get the underwater rescue kits now!" Every Everglade patrol car contained one of these kits for situations like these.

The eight accompanying patrol men ran to the four squad cars, one putting the suit on, the other helping.

But this wasn't fast enough for Eric Delko.

Eric sprinted into the water, splashing Calleigh in the process. This alerted her to his actions and with another spin around she saw him dive heroically into the murky lake, the discolour of the water clouding him from sight.

Calleigh prayed he would resurface...she also prayed yet dreaded if he was not alone.

* * *

Eric Delko was a underwater recovery expert. This gave him the training skills and experience to move powerfully and quickly through any liquid, including un clean water.

Using eyes well used to the salt and dirt of Miami's seas and streams, Eric squinted as he dove deeper and deeper into the currentless depth. Though he knew it was only seconds since he entered the lake, Eric felt as though it had been years due to the aching of his lungs.

_Don't breathe._

Fighting his natural instinct, one of if he obeyed it was certain death; Eric saw whiteness ahead of him. Panicking for a moment, he blinked twice...the white remained. Soon realising it was not death's call he had not answered twice before, Eric swam towards the van.

Hovering next to the doors for a moment, Eric inspected the off-white van. It was sprayed with dirt, rusting in some areas and the plates read of Russian numbers.

_This is it._

Knowing that inside, the pressure would be powerful, Eric knew he would have to use all his strength to heave the great door open. Gripping the handles in a hurried state, Eric knew every seconded mattered for any inhabitants of the van.

Every second mattered for his friends' lives.

Tugging tightly, Eric pressed his feet against the bottom of the van to help. Pulling again, air bubbles escaped with his gurgled growls of effort. Feeling the air escaping him, Eric Delko knew he would need to resurface quickly.

_One last try!_

Fighting again the urge to breathe, ignoring the burning of his wind pipe, Eric Delko tugged the door handle with every fibre of strength he possessed.

The doors flew open.

The trapped air rushed towards him, knocking him backwards towards the surface as water rushed to replace the air. Eric swam forward only a few feet and realised a grave yet relieving fact.

His friends were not inside the watery tomb.

* * *

Staring at the spot where her co-worker and secret love disappeared, Calleigh Duquesne was becoming impatient. Not only was Eric down there for over a minute (though she knew he could last longer) Calleigh still felt the twinge of uneasiness at his absents.

The slow dressing patrol men didn't help her either.

Finally ready to dive, the four suited officers were ready to jump in when a figure emerged from the water. Gasping for air and shaking slightly, Eric Delko swam quickly to where he had dived in.

Rising from the water, his red shirt clinging to him and hair sticking up in every direction, Eric stumbled to Calleigh's side. "Eric?" though only saying one word, it was obvious Calleigh was pressing for information.

"No-one...they're not...down there."

"Are you sure?" Eric nodded to her question. Relief filled her for a moment, then the dread...her friends were still out there somewhere. Turning her back on Eric slowly, Calleigh's eyes filled with steel determination. Looking upon smaller tracks leading ahead, she drawled angrily.

"They went that way."

With those words, Calleigh took out her cell, ready to call her long time friend, her boss, and tell him of the relieving discovery they made and of a disappointing fact.

That their missing friends just slipped through their finger tips.

* * *

**Oh, so our remaining team has started to catch up with the Russians! Next chapter we shall see what's happening behind enemy lines. :O :O**

**Will they find Ryan and Natalia on time? Is there hope?**

**Find out next time on C.S.I Miami: Revenge is a dish best served Russian.**

**Mel out :)**


	14. Only Hope

I've taken out the "Thank you" list from the start here as it was becoming too long ( 2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

**

* * *

**

Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian

**Fandom:**C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

"_They went that way."_

_With those words, Calleigh took out her cell, ready to call her close friend and boss to tell him the news._

_That their missing friends just slipped through their finger tips._

* * *

Horatio Caine had just left D.N.A analyst Maxine Valera's room of Miami Dade National Hospital when he received a call from his most trusted employee, Calleigh Duquesne.

For once, Horatio Caine didn't know how to respond; glad his people were not dead, still sickened at the fact of their un-known safety. The not-normally emotional man was now overcome by them.

But he would still fight.

Leaving the hospital behind him, Horatio sped, sirens blaring, to the Everglades, the last known location of Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista. Pushing the petal down further, the Lieutenant darted between traffic in his haste.

His two team members, his responsibilities, were missing for almost 5 hours now. This made Horatio edgy.

Arriving at the scene minutes later, the Lieutenant was greeted by his two original team members; all three marched quickly under the yellow tape to where the white van was being towed out of the lake.

Covered in leaves, muck and pouring water from its front windows, the van was pulled onto shore and chains removed from its' wheels, the crime scene was now ready for inspection.

* * *

Eric Delko looked inside the back of the white van, gloves on, eyes sharp, he looked for any and all evidence. So far, their search had come up short, the water erasing most of the evidence.

But not _all _evidence, it was now Eric's job to find any pieces left behind.

_Luminol__, _Eric thought, _illuminate any blood splatters._ Though it could be a key piece of evidence, at the back of his mind, Eric hoped that no eerie blue glow would be cast inside the van.

He hoped no blood was spilled by his friends.

Stepping inside and crouching, Eric Delko made sure to squirt every inch of the interior.

_3,2,1..._

Knowing Luminol took a second to react with the D.N.A particles left behind by blood, Eric knew not to hope just yet. Five seconds later, in the back corner of the van, next to the door lit up a gleaming blue.

_Damn it._

There was little blood, Eric took comfort in that, not enough to worry about. Yet Eric found himself losing the noises around him, his own breathing began echoing in his ears.

"_Ar..you..ay?"  
_  
Turning to the muffed noise, Eric asked, "Huh?" Calleigh smiled back understandingly. "I said are you okay?" Nodding once, Eric grumbled a response back. "Yeah, blood spatter near the door." Calleigh looked around him and saw the flickers of blue.

"We better start collecting, Horatio wants all evidence collected and back at the lab as soon as possible." Eric nodded, taking a Q-tip from his kit and taking samples of each splatter...just in case.

Calleigh walked a few feet away, camera in hand. Looking down, she noticed more blood droplets on the hot dusty road along with a rock with paper wrapped around it.

Immediately photographing the rock and paper, Calleigh bent down, swabbed the blood sample and then bagged the rock. Un-rolling the paper, Calleigh's eyes widened as she recognised the writing.

**_Don't call._**

Rising up, Calleigh looked up from the note in confusion, wondering what secret message Ryan Wolfe was trying to send her.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

50 miles away from the newly active crime scene, two black Sedans idled to a stop outside an abandoned factory. 8 doors clicked open and roughly closed.

After whispering her question, Natalia Boa Vista waited, listening over her heart beat for any sound. Approaching footsteps, guns being loaded, the trunk door opening...anything.

But, there was nothing. Silence.

"Something's going on..."Ryan acknowledged a minute later, hearing mummers outside. The crunching of boots making their way towards the car followed. Tugging Natalia's arm, Ryan placed himself in front of her just as the trunk opened.

As both squinted due to the sudden sunlight, they were roughly grabbed by the forearms and pulled from the cramped, hot trunk. Blinking rapidly, Ryan's eyes adjusted to his environment.

High grey walls, leading up a road towards a large, old factory building. In the opposite direction, large metal gates shut closed with an intimidating screech.

Looking around him, Ryan saw a circle was formed of menacing Russian muscle. Natalia stepped to his side, both glared as one kidnapper stepped forward. One hand behind his back, the other rubbing his mobster shaved head, the Russian who had struck them both with the crowbar now stood before them.

"CSIs Wolfe и Boa Vista?" Both Natalia and Ryan glanced at each other, unsure how to answer the confusion of the skin headed Russian. _No point in lying._ Ryan nodded strongly to the skin heads question.

Revealing his other hand, the skin headed Russian revealed a 9 mm pistol, cocked and ready to fire. "No funny business." Waving the pistol in his hand, then gesturing towards the factory, Ryan and Natalia had no choice but to follow.

Shaking slightly, Ryan held onto his and Natalia's only hope. His cell phone he managed to hide in his sock.

* * *

**Soooo...what you all think?**

**Does Ryan hold the key to their rescue or is this just a hopeless effort?**

**Reveiwers will recive a special sneek preveiw of the next chapter!**

**Find out what happens...next time!**

**Mel out :P **


	15. Worse Situations

I've taken out the "Thank you" list from the start here as it was becoming too long (2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Fandom: **C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_**Don't call.**_

_Rising up, Calleigh looked up from the note in confusion, wondering what secret message Ryan Wolfe was trying to send her._

* * *

_Shaking slightly, Ryan held onto his and Natalia's only hope. His cell phone he managed to hide in his sock._

* * *

CSI's Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne stood, hovering over a luminous glass table. Both wearing elastic gloves, Eric gently placed the dirt stained piece of scrap material back on the glass after examining it for the fifth time.

"What's Wolfe trying to tell us?" Eric mumbled to himself. "Not to call." Eric showed little amusement to Calleigh's small joke. "Think Cal, what would you be trying to say in this situation."

Calleigh's brow furrowed for a moment in thought, she _had _been in this situation before. Reminding herself of that worrying time, when she didn't know whether she would live, Calleigh had focused on one thing.

The same thing she bet Ryan was trying to do.

"He's trying to send a message, his phone, that's the key." Though trying to make her messages as simple as possible for her co-workers to understand easily, Calleigh knew in situations like that, being cryptic was the key.

"What do we do, wait for him to call?" Eric's voice took an edge of impatience, feeling useless sitting and waiting for a possible call.

Calleigh shook her head, "No, I doubt he's in a position to call. What else could he mean, possibly warning us _they _have his cell?" Eric thought for a minute but came to no solution. An answer was stated from the door way.

"Trace?"

Dan Cooper stepped into the lab and over to his large computer centre. "I'm guessing Wolfe wants us to try tracing his cell?" Dan sat stiff in his chair, not in his usual slump.

"What if he was trying to use reverse psychology, and calling would also boost the trace wave." Calleigh was ready to cut Eric off the second he finished. "Calling is a huge risk Eric, we can't risk Ryan and Natalia's lives for a chance."

Eric took a breath to argue back but a husky drawl interrupted them both.

"Calleigh is right Eric." Horatio Caine stood against the door pane, replacing his glasses, covering his eyes. Eric looked down for a moment before back to the masked-emotion Lieutenant. "I'm sorry H; I just want to find these guys."

Horatio nodded in understandment, and then stepped into the room. Tilting his head, he looked to Cooper's computer screen. "You say you can trace Mr. Wolfe's phone Mr. Cooper?"

Dan stuttered a bit before the glowering Lieutenant. "Eh, yeah-yeah, might take a few minutes."

"Do it." Horatio answered quickly yet strongly. Cooper nodded then turned back to the screen. His hands moved so fast that his fingertips barely scraped the keys before flying off to another button.

Minutes later while Cooper still worked, Eric Delko received a phone call. Stepping out to take it, he returned slightly paler and defiantly angrier. His eyes were slits, his nostrils flaring; he was in front of Horatio within seconds.

"H, something's happened!" Horatio removed his glasses, looking Eric dead in the eye in a moment of seriousness.

Eric sucked in a breath, ready to tell his boss and dear friend how their current situation just got much, much worse.

* * *

Many miles away from the Miami CSI lab, Ryan Wolfe struggled in vain against his restraints. Hands tied behind his back with duct tape as well as his ankles to the chair legs, he looked across from him.

Light grey eyes met chocolate brown.

Natalia Boa Vista sat still, watching her partner's struggles and knew she would not get much further. Feeling her shoulders stiffen, she rolled them to keep them from locking in place painfully.

The darkness of their prison was cut by light from an open door.

Turning from the light, neither CSI noticed the three shadows approaching till they were much closer, talking in Russian. Before them stood the skin headed attacker, looking slightly smug, a new face, one neither had seen before. The newcomer looked similer (if not related) to the skin head but beared more scars, each mark etched into his face screamed dangerous, and the last neither CSI could believe stood before their weary eyes.

Natalia looked to Ryan as he glared into the cold, smug eyes of Ivan Sarnoff.

* * *

**Hey all, sorry this chapters short but I wanted to set an intensity for the next chapter that will hopefully be worth the wait. **

**Also, a preview for anyone who can figure out how Ivan escaped!**

**Mel out :D**


	16. The Price of Freedom

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long ( 2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

**

* * *

**

Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian

Fandom:C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._._

Now on with the story..

* * *

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:  
**_  
"H, something's happened!" Horatio removed his glasses, looking Eric dead in the eye in a moment of seriousness._

_Eric sucked in a breath, ready to tell his boss and dear friend how their current situation just got much, much worse._

* * *

"Ivan Sarnoff escaped from prison?" Dan Cooper's question interrupted the dead silence. Repeating the words his collage Eric Delko had just announced, Cooper couldn't believe how this had happened.

"How?"

Cooper's head shot up as the Lieutenant just growled out his mental question, though he knew it was the question on _everyone's _mind. Eric answered, being the one who talked to the officer at Miami Dade Correctional Centre.

"I don't know the details but he had help...outside help." Eric grounded his jaw, teeth gnashing together. "Do they have footage of the incident?" Calleigh asked. Once again, everyone in the room turned to Eric, wanting an answer quickly.

"Yeah, they're watching it right now-"  
"Then we shall watch it now too."

The two CSIs along with their Lieutenant left the room in a haste to collect the prison footage, leaving a baffled AV tech to resume trying to find the other missing CSIs with shaky hands.

* * *

Ryan Wolfe continued to stare hatefully at the Russian mob leader, never blinking for a full minute. Natalia Boa Vista watched the intensity of their stare off with a feeling of fear threatening to take over.

_Don't do anything stupid Ryan._

"Mr. Wolfe, funny how it is you now the one in a foreign cell while I watch on, isn't it?" Both Natalia and Ivan waited for Ryan's answer, both anticipating sarcasm due to the grey-eyed CSI's nature.

"Go to hell scumbag." Ryan's comment earned him a strike of the fist from the skin headed Russian, Natalia jumped whilst Ivan chuckled quietly. "Still the hero I see. Save father, save the son, save the girl?" though Ivan's words about Ryan's friend Marc and his son were statements, Ivan's last one was a question.

Natalia's eyes widened as she stared at the back of Ivan's head. Ryan's jaw clenched as his eyebrows lowered in anger. The Russian king pin just stared back just as coldly, but with a smirk.

"I guess you both are curious of how I am standing here?" Turning so both CSI's were in his view, Ivan heard no response from either of his captives, but saw the curiosity flash in their eyes.

Chuckling, Ivan Sarnoff began to tell his tale of a bloody escape.

* * *

Horatio Caine stood over the five bodies, five Miami Dade Correctional Centre guards. The Lieutenant wore an expression of anger and pain as he gazed down at the blood pool surrounding each of the faces and torsos of the victims.

"H."

Horatio turned to face Eric, who also wore a face filled with anger. "Tapes show two dark black cars pulling into the car park and sitting there for over an hour. The cars then pull up to the east wall and all occupants of one car exit with guns."

Calleigh, who just arrived at Eric's side, took over after his pause. "The car they left exploded taking out the cameras but witnesses' state after a hole was blown in the wall, Ivan and several other prisoners began racing out and ran while the four gunmen fired at officers. Two prisoners were shot in the escape, Ivan wasn't one of them. They've just being identified."

Horatio nodded once, taking in this information. Two of his people were missing and now one of the most dangerous men in Miami was now loose...and most likely with his lost CSI's.

A mental shiver ran through the strong Lieutenant.

"During the shoot out Ivan escaped in the other unidentified black car along with another prisoner while two others ran away. None of the four gunmen were caught either. They were professional hit men Horatio." After Calleigh finished filling the Lieutenant in on the attack, Horatio looked back to the fallen guards feet from each other, four men and one woman.

Walking past his two CSI's, Horatio entered the prison morgue. Upon two steel tables rested the corpses of the two prisoners who joined Ivan Sarnoff and one other in the escape.

"Damien Lopez and Neil Doyle." The M.E announced, looking up to Horatio. "Daniel was killed by the shot between the shoulder blades while Neil took a shot to the temple." After nodding to M.E, Horatio was left alone with the bodies. Horatio looked at their pale faces with a startling fact.

He recognised them both.

Horatio remembered back to when he first visited Ivan in prison over the attacks. The Russian had been gathered in a group of fellow prisoners...these two were part of the group. Curiously enough, about two of the gang were not Russian or Russian supporters. They were two American gang leaders. Horatio began theorising about what possibilities could be meant by this.

Outside, commotion could be heard.

"Release me now or trust me your throat as well as your families will be cut in your sleep!" Horatio stepped out of the morgue to see two officers grappling a middle-aged balding man in a Miami Dade Correctional orange jumpsuit.

"Gentlemen?" Horatio said, addressing the two officers. One looked to the Lieutenant whilst the other restrained the prisoner. "We chased two escapees into the trees, the other one got away."

Horatio nodded then he turned his attention to the struggling prisoner. His frame was skinny, his eyes huge with fright, sweat beads ran in a continued stream down his face. "Sir, restrain yourself." The Lieutenant's usually calm voice was stern, demanding,

Intimidating enough to freeze the prisoner in place.

"Name please." The prisoner seemed to like he would argue with Horatio, until he caught the steel like anger in the Lieutenant's eyes. "Mike...Mike Staunton." Horatio kept his glare, "Mr. Staunton, did Ivan Sarnoff organise this break out?"

Though once ferocious with the guards, Horatio radiated an aura of one who didn't wanted to be messed with...and an aura of one you _wouldn't _want to mess with either.

But Ivan's Sarnoff's possibilities were much scarier.

"No, I just ran on instinct." This wasn't the answer Horatio was looking for nor was it a truthful answer. "Mr. Staunton you do realised you will be facing a plausible murder charge."

Mike's eyes bulged in worry. "I didn't shoot anyone!" Horatio smiled slightly, knowing that Mike Staunton was one more conviction away from a death sentence after he brutally murder his neighbours. "Mike, if you help me, I'll help you."

Taking in Horatio's offer, Mike made up his mind. He was about to speak what Horatio already knew.

_Gathering in the prison court yard, Mike along with his fellow South Miami Mala Nocha brother, Damien Lopez. Having received a message from the Russian king pin, both men were interested in what Ivan Sarnoff had to say._

"_Good afternoon my loyal followers and new friends-"Ivan gestured to Damien and Mike. "Now, as much as we enjoy this fine institution-"many grunts and curses in Russian were uttered. Chuckling lowly, Ivan continued._

"_Now, I hope our Mala Nocha friends can help us in my plan..._

"_Dear friends, my plan is simple...it is already in motion...and if it goes according to plan, we shall all be sitting happily on a private plane to Mexico next week." This sparked an interest in both Ivan's followers and the two Mala Nocha members._

"_Now, I have the willing men with the skills to do so, but my Mala Nocha comrades, we will need your help in gaining equipment to do so. If you agree, my men on the outside will have the plans ready to give to yours. Do you accept?"_

"_Done." Before even consulting his partner, Damien Lopez made the pact with a Russian devil._

_Smiling, Ivan extended his hand and shook both of the men's hands. Smiling wider, he looked over their heads and chuckled, "Excuse me my friends, I have a visitor."_

_Each man at the table turned to glare as Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami Dade police department stood only a thin fence away._

This was enough of a confession for Horatio. "Take him." On his order, the two officers escorted a shaking Mike Staunton to his cell.

* * *

**So you now know how Ivan escaped, the remaining question is: what will he do now that he's free?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Mel out :D**

**P.S: A reader brought up an intresting question last chapter, one I bet a few of you have being wondering too. Just to clear the air a lil, I'll put up the explanation here:**

**As I (well Ivan) stated, a CSI would be targeted once, then if they lived, the attacker would move onto a different person. Then why were Ryan and Natalia targeted twice?**

**Answer: They weren't.**

**Ryan wasn't the target in the first attack, Alexx was (chapter title: Target: Alexx), the bomb was meant for her, Ryan was just in the wrong place at the wrong time (a.k.a the colapsing Trace lab)**

**Yes, Natalia was already targeted along with Valera with the PMA poison, but you will also recall that Ryan was meant to work the Samuel's house alone, he just asked if Natalia wanted to tag along.**

**Therefore the attacker(s) thought he would be there alone but seeing as they couldn't get to Ryan on his own, they attacked both.**

**Ryan's attack was suppose to be beaten to death with crowbar, fortunate for him, the Russians were spooked into taking Ryan and Natalia by police sirens.**

**And the reason why the Russians didn't kill them will be revealed soon...MWHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	17. The Rein of Caine

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long ( 2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Fandom:**C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._._

* * *

Now on with the story...

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**

"_I guess you both are curious of how I am standing here?" Turning so both CSI's were in his view, Ivan heard no response from either of his captives, but saw the curiosity flash in their eyes._

_Chuckling, Ivan Sarnoff began to tell his tale of a bloody escape_.

* * *

Having heard of five fellow officers being gunned down in cold blood at Miami Dade Correctional Centre, Ryan Wolfe stared into the cold eyes of Ivan Sarnoff with deep hatred. He struggled to hold his tongue, fearing a wrong word could endanger himself and also Natalia.

Ivan laughed at the young CSI, then with a few sharply Russian words, the skin headed and the battle scared men left the room.

"I have a gift for your Lieutenant." Ryan's hateful glare took on a slightly curious glint. Once again, Ivan spotted this. "_Demetri! Milo!" _his bark was impatience. The skin headed man and friend rushed in with a small black device, it reminded Ryan of a TV remote control.

But this device was much more deadly, as both Ryan and Natalia would soon find out.

* * *

After dealing with prisoner Mike Staunton, Horatio Caine and his team left the Miami Dade Correctional Centre and returned to their CSI lab. Only exiting the elevator did all three see a frantic Dan Cooper pacing the long hallway.

The second he noticed them, Cooper was running to the three.

"H, I did it! I-I got the signal, Ryan's cell is on, I can trace it!" At these words the two CSI's and Lieutenant followed the AV tech into his workspace. On the large digital screen was a picture of Ryan Wolfe followed by his phone details. Next to this information, was a large global map.

The map zoomed in slightly, the different continents focusing clearer. In a minute, they would have the location of Ryan and Natalia.

* * *

"I'll leave this with you, don't move." Ivan's taunting words echoed hauntingly as he slammed the large metal door, leaving Ryan and Natalia in the dim light entering through dirt clogged windows. Looking down at the small, black metal device, both CSI's wondered what it could possibly be used for. The only sure fact they knew was it couldn't be for good use.

As Natalia stared at the puzzling tool, a flash of green light caught her eye...from Ryan's sock? "Ryan!" she whispered franticly. Looking to her worryingly, then following her line of sight, Ryan noticed the glowing green too.

His cell phone was ringing.

_NO!_

Ryan had torn the label off the back of his shirt off just to write a message that would hopefully reach his team, _**Don't call.**_ Guessing they didn't get it though he had purposely bled on a certain spot to gain attention, Ryan panicked as he realised the Russians could be back any minute and take his and Natalia's only hope of being found...

And would punish him severely.

The phone began vibrating, obviously the call signal increasing. As it did, Ryan realised it was slipping out of his sock, soon to hit the floor and be in plain sight for all to see...including their Russian captors.

Trapped from moving by the tape, Ryan just stared at his leg, waiting for the phone to slide down his jeans. The opening and slamming of a metal door caused the CSI to jump. Looking to the noise, Ryan saw the skin headed man, Demetri, walking towards them.

Placing a large metal briefcase next to the black device, the Russian looked at both CSI's with an intimidating smile. Worried for her partner's safety due to the sound of the vibrating phone , Natalia began making as much noise as possible by scraping her chair against the cold granite floor.

Frowning, the Russian turned to face her, wondering what the CSI was trying to do. Realising what Natalia was doing for him, Ryan took this opportunity to try stop his phone from being heard, but only caused it to slip out further.

A moment of mild noises, then the clink of plastic hitting the ground.

Turning once more, suspicious now, the Russian laid eyes on the silver phone at Ryan's left foot. Snatching it up and flipping it open, the screen showed a tiny symbol, one the Russian recognised.

_Incoming call?_

Those American cops were trying to trace this phone...but they would fail.

* * *

"Twenty seconds and I'll have an exact location!" Typing in numerous codes, Dan Cooper was trying to speed up the tracking progress. Lieutenant Horatio Caine and CSIs Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko were hovering over him, waiting for the large map to show where to go.

It had closed in on the continental America, then the east coast, then moving down to the south east. Afterwards it had zoomed in on Florida, and then the Miami area...now they waited for where.

A alarming beep was admitted from the computer, the map turning red, the dot of location disappearing. Cooper froze for a second, so did the three shadowing him, all four knowing what had just happened, the signal was lost, the phone must have been destroyed...

The Russians must have found the phone.

The two CSI's remained silent as the AV tech slammed his hands on the keys, trying to re-work the signal, but nothing worked. Taking this defeat, he gave up, slumping into his chair and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry H." The Lieutenant placed his glasses on to cover his disappointed eyes.

"You tried Mr. Cooper, you tried." Eric turned to his encouraging boss, "So what now H, we got nothing." Horatio looked to his defeated looking friend and in a strong voice, he declared, "Not nothing Eric, we know their still in 's a start."

Leaving his three team members in the AV lab, Horatio Caine walked outside and stood in a corridor, thinking of how his two people were still lost in Miami-

And how he would search all of Miami for them...pitying any who tried stopping him.

* * *

Dividing up to deceiver their collected evidence, the CSI team felt the hit of their two missing co-workers and collage in hospital that minute.

After filling in for Ryan Wolfe's absence in Trace, Eric Delko concluded that the red liquid found in the prison car park was indeed blood. Rushing up one floor, he entered the empty D.N.A and proceeded to test the blood and enter its DNA particles into the system.

Tapping his fingers impatiently, Eric failed to notice the streak of blond hair brush past the glass and enter the room.

His only notice was when a warm hand was placed over his own, stopping the beat being struck against the glass instantly. Turning to look next to him, Eric bore into the emerald eyes of Calleigh Duquesne.

"We'll find them."

The second she uttered those words Eric began shaking his head. "How can you be so sure?" Smiling up to the tan CSI, Calleigh asked herself that question...and had no answer.

But she couldn't tell Eric that.

"Because I believe in karma, we're good people, Ryan and Nat are good people so we will find them." Eric continued to look into her eyes, the distance between them seemed so small to him, a seconds journey from his mouth to hers.

Right on cue, the computer beeped with results.

Giving Eric's hand a tight squeeze but not letting go, she looked to the screen displaying a hit. "Milo Kib-bul-lie-te? I haven't a clue how to say that." After Calleigh's attempt, Eric read the name and realised it was Russian. "_Kubiliute,_ Milo Kubiliute._"_

"Says here he's had previous convictions of assault against three officers on two separate occasions." Calleigh continued to scroll through Milo's criminal record which proved to be a long one. "Assault, Breaking-and-Entering, Theft, Vandalism...all mob related crimes."

Eric nodded too, reading more about Milo. Having only been released from prison seven months ago, he had no last known place of residence. _Convenient. _Eric couldn't help but think this bitterly.

As Horatio Caine appeared in her side vision, Calleigh slid her hand away from Eric's. Eric looked to her, questioning. Following her line of sight, he too looked on as the Lieutenant entered the room.

Obviously looking for an update, Calleigh began telling Horatio what she and Eric just discovered. After taking in this information, Horatio discussed the prison shooting with his remaining team.

"One of the escapees is Milo Kubiliute, born in Russia but first known here in Miami eight months ago when giving a speeding ticket. Last residence unknown." Horatio nodded again, then thought back to his conversation with Mike Staunton that afternoon.

"This jail-break was planned...and every plan has a flaw, let's find it."

* * *

Lying on his bed inside his cell, Mike Staunton stopped his forced shaking and began laughing menacingly. He never considered himself a good actor, but he felt he deserved some sort of award for his previous acting.

Though at first nervous, Mike felt a great accomplishment, he had pulled the wool over Miami's human-lie detector. Making Horatio Caine feel like Ivan Sarnoff was running, making Caine feel like a hunter.

Little did Caine know that he was the hunted.

Mike smiled inside his cell as he remembered a key part of his meeting with Ivan and his pals. One he felt the Miami Lieutenant didn't need to know.

"_What do you plan to do with your freedom Ivan? Run? Hide? Celebrate?"_

_Ivan Sarnoff turned to look over his shoulder at the table of criminals. Smiling once more, an evil glint shined in his cold eyes._

"_Net...I will not hide. I plan to kill Horatio Caine."_

* * *

**OoOoOoO! A lil E/C romance...but more importantly Ivan plans to kill H! But how?**

**Anyone who guesses right will recieve a unknown (even to me) reward!**

**So...Will Caine's Rein end, or will our shaded hero survive?**

**Find out next time!**

**Mel out :D**

**P.S: The R/N scenes will become longer and a special supprise thrown in for all you BoaWolfe lovers ;D**


	18. Life on the Line

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long ( 2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Fandom: **C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._._

Now on with the story...

* * *

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**

"_What do you plan to do with your freedom Ivan? Run? Hide? Celebrate?"_

_Ivan Sarnoff turned to look over his shoulder at the table of criminals. Smiling once more, an evil glint shined in his cold eyes._

"_Net...I will not hide. I plan to kill Horatio Caine."_

* * *

After watching the skin headed Russian stomp on his phone repeatedly, Ryan watched through wide eyes while Demetri caught his breath, waiting for the backlash. "So wolf-man...you try call home?" The viciousness of the Russian's voice scared Ryan, the CSI whispered, "No."

"Boy who cry wolf?"  
"No!"

The Russian advanced, his clenched fist connected with Ryan's jaw, the force causing Ryan to topple backwards. He and the chair fell to the floor. Natalia struggled against her own restraints as Ryan grunted with pain. Turning to face her, the Russian raised his hand back, clenching his fist once again.

"Demetri."

Though more causal than his usual voice, Ivan's tone was one of an order. Immediately Demetri stopped his attack, rising out of his stance to look obediently at his boss. "эти полисмены пробовали избеубежать!" (These cops were trying to escape!)

Ivan raised an eyebrow as he entered, replying in Russian also. "Я вижу что они не получило очень далекими." (I see they didn't get very far.) Chuckling, Ivan tilted his head to look at Ryan.

As Ivan walked closer, the skin head picked Ryan's chair up roughly, placing him facing Natalia once more. Once he was vertical again, Ryan looked to his partner. She was still flinching slightly, a result of seeing a raised fist about to strike, shuddering with memories of her ex-husband.

Ryan felt new rage for the skin headed Russian.

Ivan crouched down to the large metal briefcase, entering in a code to the digital lock. Two _clinks_ and the case opened slightly. Turning the case so neither CSI could see, Ivan began fiddling with the case's contents.

Smiling to himself as he saw his plan was set perfectly, Ivan turned the case for both his victims to see, laughing as their eyes widened in shock and fear.

* * *

Alexx Woods was sitting outside Miami Dade National Hospital with a heavy heart. After being told of the recent attempt to locate her two missing "family" had failed, the doctor had started to lose hope and this was devastating for her.

Especially since she had very little hope to begin with.

The only good news she had received didn't help her much, Valera was still recovering greatly, her own rib injuries from the explosion had healed, Eric could walk now with no limp...but those pieces of information weren't on the two people she wanted to hear from, they were on people she knew were okay to start with.

People she at least knew were alive.

Now that her shift had ended, Alexx waited for a cab to come pick her up. Thankfully, Horatio didn't call her husband on his business trip to tell him about the car explosion and with her children camping with their friends Alexx felt glad she would not have to worry for their safety.

Two of her work family was enough of a disaster for the motherly doctor.

Deep in thought and waiting for a taxi, Alexx Woods fail to notice the large grey car pull up mere feet from her and the door fly open.

* * *

9 hours.

Two CSI's have been missing for 9 hours.

Horatio Caine stood outside 176 South Crescent Street with a grim expression. Though the tape had been removed, the house abbandoned and the blood cleaned, the Lieutenant still felt this was a crime scene; this was where his two people went missing. This was where it started,

This was where it would end.

Minutes earlier, Horatio Caine had received a call from an un-known pay phone. The caller had only told him to drive to this house for information on his CSI's and the Lieutenant obliged, but not before calling his trusted second Calleigh Duquesne and informing her to also meet at 176 South Crescent Street also.

He had waited for her, but the time for waiting was over...he was going in alone.

Horatio Caine wasn't aware of what would await him inside the building, but he hoped it would lead to his people...

And to Ivan Sarnoff.

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne had being driving past Miami Dade National Hospital when she spotted a filmier face sitting on a bench. Pulling up onto the curb in her Dade Hummer, Calleigh hit the passenger door open.

"Hey stranger, need a lift?"

Alex jumped slightly, then laughed at herself as she stood up and walked to the Hummer. "Calleigh you scared the life out of me!" Laughing slightly, Calleigh smiled as her friend climbed into the Hummer. "I'm sorry Alexx; I thought you saw me pull up."

"I was just thinking about something." Calleigh lost her smile as her friend frowned slightly, knowing what was on Alexx's mind; Calleigh continued to drive towards Alexx's home, a stop on the way to her main destination. Driving towards 1145 Magnola Street, Calleigh noticed her phone had flashed. Pulling to a stop and after say her goodnights to Alexx, the CSI picked up her phone and saw a message.

_New information._

Speeding away towards South Crescent Street, Calleigh wondered what possible information Horatio had found.

* * *

**OoOoOoOo so what does Ivan have that's so terrifying and what piece of key information did H find?**

**Find out next time! ;D**

**Mel out ;)**


	19. Time Bomb

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long ( 2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

**

* * *

**

Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian

Fandom:

C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._._

* * *

Now on with the story...

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**

_Smiling to himself as he saw his plan was set perfectly, Ivan turned the case for both his victims to see, laughing as their eyes widened in shock and fear._

* * *

Natalia Boa Vista stared wide eyed at the briefcase, her breath caught in her throat, heart skipping a beat, she couldn't belief her eyes.

_A bomb!_

Looking over the bomb quickly, her eyes set on the three large green canisters with chemical labels torn off. Unknowing what the chemicals were meant the blast range and force would not be known,

At least...till it detonated.

Gulping past the fearful lump in her throat, Natalia continued to stare at the bomb until Ivan spoke. "A gift for Horatio Caine… one you both shall deliver." Natalia looked to Ryan; they shared a scared quick look.

Chucking again, Ivan decided to tell the CSI's of their future, since their lives wouldn't last that long.

"Horatio Caine will try play hero and save your lives…but will only end his own and so many others…I have many more of these beautiful pieces around this building…the second Caine reaches your room, they shall all detonate."

Ryan wanted to shout down the Russian leader, tell him that his Lieutenant wouldn't fall for his trap…but couldn't.

Ryan Wolfe truly believed it was over.

Looking around the room and uttering comments about the multiple blood stains and grime covering the walls, Ivan whispered something in Russian to the skin head, who left the room again. Mere seconds later, he returned with two small duffle sacks.

"How about a change of scenery?"

Before either CSI could respond to Ivan's question, the bags were place over their heads, leaving them in darkness as they were cut loose from their chairs and roughly dragged out of the dark room.

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne pulled up outside of 176 South Crescent Street and scanned her surroundings. Other than her Hummer and her Lieutenant's personal car, no other vehicle was on the street.

_Suspicious._

As she exited the large Hummer, the blond Ballistics expert reached down to her firearm and flipped the leather holder open. Keeping her hand their on her hip, she walked up the laneway to the front door of the house…which was unlocked.

_Suspicious._

Swallowing her feelings, Calleigh entered the un-lit house, seeing a shadow of a man awaiting her.

"Horatio."  
"Calleigh."

Closing the door behind her on the fading Miami sun, Calleigh and Horatio were left in shadows. "I'm sorry I'm late, Alexx needed a ride and I didn't want to leave her sitting there alone-"

"It's quite alright."

Surprised by the Lieutenant's mellow answer, Calleigh wondered what information could cause the Lieutenant to act this way. Knowing there was only one was to get information out of Horatio Caine, she simply asked and hoped he would tell her.

"What did you find?" Instead of answering, Horatio turned and stared at the white carpet of the stairs, then walked up them. Calleigh followed her Lieutenant, wondering what was causing him to act so strangely.

Entering the main bedroom, one that formally was Mr and Mrs. Samuels, Calleigh looked at the wall above the bed.

Sixty-seven addresses were scrawled in blood, along with a dead line.

_**1 hour or they're dead. **_

* * *

Ivan Sarnoff laughed with his comrades as they sat in the employee's lounge of _Miami Metal's L.T.D_, each man it the room was holding a bottle of Ivan's finest Vodka, bought specially for this celebration from the old country.

The celebration of the soon to be death of Horatio Caine.

Ivan had planned the whole thing to a tee, learning from fellow inmates of talented youth on the outside wanting acceptance. Taking in two useful yet silly young men in the promise of power and using their gifts to the core. Striking Caine at his weakest point, the love for his workers.

Attacking the M.E was importantly first, starting at the head of his "family", the "mother", then his well-trusted second-in-command. Making Caine think all Ivan had eyes for was his well-close friends, then attacking two at a time he would expect. Delko was next, everyone in Miami knew to get to Caine, Delko was his weakest point, then the CSI they took once before and a bonus of a surviving target as well.

Now Caine would fall, and he would fall hard.

But with Caine so focused on his little team, Ivan knew it was the perfect time for him and his followers to escape that excuse of a prison and also gain support with other Miamian gangs. Though only he and his most trusted assassin Milo escaped, it was still a victory.

The Russian Mafia was back in business.

Miami would lose Caine.

Miami would be theirs for the taking.

* * *

Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista were locked inside yet another cold, dark room of the factory, yet again stuck to two chairs but this time back to back. After the bags being removed and laughing Russians left, the two had being trying to escape yet again.

And failing yet again.

"Ryan?"

Their defeated silence was broken only by their breathing and the echo of Natalia's voice against the steel walls. Turning to look over his shoulder, Ryan was inches from her face.

Gulping slightly, he didn't answer, but waited for her to speak again. We need to work together to get out of this." Ryan swung his head back, letting it hang, "There's no point that doors double bolted; we'll never get out."

Natalia sighed, impatient at his surrender. "So what do we do Ryan? Sit here? Give up?" Getting no answer, Natalia continued to twist her wrists in an effort of tearing the tape.

Laughing to himself, Ryan couldn't believe even in their last moments together, he and Natalia managed to start arguing. He could feel that she was trying to escape again and sighed, she could try all she wanted but as a scientist, Ryan knew there was no possible way the tape would just-

_Rip._

Both gasped in shock, and leaned painfully over their shoulders to look at the tape. A small tear, only a centimeter long was made at the edge of Natalia's tape after being pulled.

But a centimeter was well enough for the CSI's to work with.

"Okay-okay!" Ryan began to become excited with hope. "You pull your arms towards you, I'll try pull the tape to me." Natalia nodded, then took a deep breath to calm herself. "1…" she whispered, "2…3!"

Both CSI's pulled at the tape, feeling the material stretch and tension filling the tape, about to snap. "Go again!" Ryan nodded to Natalia's command, pulling the tape towards himself, even half standing whilst pulling.

_Snap!_

"_YES!"_

Mentally rejoicing, Natalia pulled the tape off her wrists, the off her ankles, standing up and ignoring the stiffness, she began pulling at the tape and soon Ryan was free as well.

Smiling at each other, the realization hit Ryan first, but Natalia felt it as well.

Though free from the duct tape, the two CSI's stared at the steel door, feeling just as trapped as they did being stuck to the chairs.

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOo, how will our CSI's manage to sort through 67 addresses in 60 minutes?

**And…what will happen now for Ryan and Natalia?**

******WOW! Over 100 reveiws! WOW! You all rock! I love you readers! I'm terrible at thank yous so I'll just be quiet now ;)**

**Find out next time! :)**

**Mel out :)**


	20. Destination Unknown

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long (2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

**

* * *

**

Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian

Fandom:C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story..

* * *

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:  
**_  
Sixty-seven addresses were scrawled in blood, along with a dead line.  
__**  
1 hour or they're dead. **_

* * *

"They're all business areas."

Standing in the AV lab, Lieutenant Horatio Caine looked at the large map of Miami. At each side stood CSI's Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko, all three looking at the digital map for some form of hope of where their friends would be.

But found none.

"They're playing games, trying to send us on a wild goose chase when we should be trying to find Ryan and Natalia." Eric remained suspicious of this piece of evidence since shown pictures of the wall when Calleigh and Horatio returned. Calleigh shook her head while still looking at the map.

"I don't think so Eric, any of these locations would be fit to hide two escaped criminals and two kidnapped CSI's." Having Dan Cooper scan all addresses into the computer and locating them, the CSI's learned they were a list of abandoned buildings around Miami, each un-owned for at least five months.

"Even if they are at one, the rest could be a trap, trying to eliminate as much of the force as possible." Eric waited for his Lieutenant to say something, but Horatio remained un-characteristically quite.

"It'll take more than an hour to search even half of these H." Eric continued and was correct, between the distances of the buildings from each other to the road ways and swamp lands blocking a quick route, it would take over five hours to reach and properly search each one.

Ryan and Natalia only had one.

Scanning all the buildings through his shades, Horatio Caine was un-sure of what to do. Deciding to make a quick call, he turned to his two remaining CSI's. "Call S.W.A.T, Calleigh, you will lead one team to one location, Eric you will take another."

Quickly doing the math in her head, Calleigh realised something vital. "Horatio there isn't enough quick-response S.W.A.T to spread over three areas." Horatio looked to her with a grim smile. "Patrol shall take as many other buildings as possible, you two will take S.W.A.T."

Eric realised what Calleigh had said, "What about you H?"

Walking to the door of the AV lab, the Lieutenant took one strong breath, taking a name up of the pin board as he went. "I...am going in alone."

* * *

Sitting against the cold wall of his prison, Ryan Wolfe pushed his injured knee against the steel, feeling the pain be frozen away. He had tried, pushing, punching, kicking but the door of his prison was not budging.

So neither was he.

Natalia had being pacing, too scared to sit down and give-up. Walking back and forward next to the door, all the CSI could do was tug her necklace furiously, a sign she was afraid.

"Natalia?"

Hearing Ryan call her, she turned to see what he needed. Instead of answering, he patted the spot next to him, his eyes begging for company. Walking to him, Natalia slid down the wall and leaned into his shoulder, tears threatening to fall.

Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulder, stroking her hair lightly. "We're doomed aren't we?" Though she said it lightly, Natalia seriously needed to know if Ryan felt the situation was hopeless, if he had giving up hope, to her, there was no hope then.

Not knowing how to answer, Ryan remained quiet. Knowing what the silence meant, Natalia just nodded, accepting Ryan's decision. The two CSI's sat there like this for a moment, just revelling in the presence of the other. Biting her lip in nervousness, Natalia turned her head to look up at Ryan.

He had already being looking at her.

Lost in the fear of the moment, the two subconsciously leaned closer. Only inches apart and feeling her breath tingle his lips, Ryan leaned in closer, waiting for Natalia to close the gap if she wanted to.

She did.

Melting into the embrace, Natalia's hand wandered to the back of Ryan's head, fingers entangling in his hair. Ryan pulled her closer to him, both hands resting on the small of her back.

Breaking apart slightly for breath, Ryan looked into Natalia's eyes deeply. Natalia looked back, seeing love pool in his. She felt love back for him, but looking into the grey seas of his eyes made her think:

Was she only anchoring to Ryan because she was drowning in fear?

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne walked to the outdoor car park of the CSI lab where a group of eleven S.W.A.T officers waited for her. The officers had already been informed of the situation and protocol to use so once Calleigh was ready, they were.

Giving the officers a quick nod, she climbed into the S.W.A.T truck with the eleven officers behind her.

Just down a few feet from her, Eric Delko was being strapped into a bullet proof vest. Unlike Calleigh, he would be leading his division into the building whilst she would cover up the back for hers.

Sighing, Eric still held onto his theory that this was one giant trap.

A trap he and Calleigh were about to walk into...and one Horatio would walk into alone.

* * *

Speeding in-between the traffic of Miami, Horatio Caine raced to his destination, gun in holster, shades covering his blue eyes, the Lieutenant's gut instinct felt this was the right location. Pushing his Hummer to its full speed; Horatio was only five minutes from his destination.

_Miami Metals...here I come._

**

* * *

**

Dun-dun-dun-dunnnnn!

**So H picked the right building to go to but is this a good or bad thing?**

**What will happen to Ryan and Natalia? I hope you all enjoyied the RaiN moment but how long will it last?**

**Find out only next time folks!**

**Mel out :)**


	21. Fate's Location

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long (2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**

**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**

_Sighing, Eric still held onto his theory that this was one giant trap._

_A trap he and Calleigh were about to walk into...and one Horatio would walk into alone._

* * *

"Clear!"

This one word was shouted throughout an abandoned shuffle board course in Coconut Grove. Over the scanners, five other locations had also being cleared out by patrols.

"Clear!"

Calleigh Duquesne paced, gun in hand through each room of the large hall but no-one was in sight. The hall had been closed down due to lack of business over a year ago, ready to be demolished next week for apartments.

But none of these facts were what the CSI wanted.

After checking each room, the S.W.A.T team gathered outside, sweating and sharing bottles of water in the Miami sun. They were interrupted however, when a determined blond Ballistics expert approached.

"Enough rest, let's get going."

That one order earned Calleigh mutiny from the squad. One officer stood up to speak for the group. "Sorry ma'am, but we need a break, we're tired." Eyebrows burrowing in anger, Calleigh stepped up to the man, having to incline her neck to keep eye-contact.

"I'm sure your commander would love to hear how you refused orders from your assigned squad leader in the sake of a drink while two fellow officers are missing and lives in danger."

Though not one to let her emotions lead her judgements, Calleigh felt quite annoyed at the young officer. They had only checked three properties, added with the now seven checked by other groups meant another sixty needed to be done within thirty minutes. Though an impossible task, Calleigh knew the more they checked, the greater the chance they would find Ryan and Natalia.

No whiny kid was going to stand in the CSI's way.

Also feeling the tiredness creeping due to a night of no sleep and analysing evidence, Calleigh was not ready to take any back talk from the officer. Climbing into the back of the hot S.W.A.T truck, the CSI closed her eyes but was glad to hear the clunking of more people climbing in.

The truck set off for another destination, hopefully, Ryan and Natalia were at this one.

The blond CSI hoped, wherever they were...they were alive.

* * *

Horatio Caine pulled up a few feet from the entrance of _Miami Metals_. Looking up at the large sky scraping factory, the Lieutenant looked for any source of activity inside.

Climbing out of his Hummer, Horatio prowled towards the large metal gates. Gun in tow, he found a side gate feet from the steel sight-blocking gates and pushed at the door lightly.

It opened.

Glancing inside, the Lieutenant saw four black Sedans, ones identical to the cars used in the prison break-out. Next to them stood two Russian men talking, AK-47s strapped across their shoulders. Knowing he had found the dragon's lair, Horatio thought for a moment.

Lone wolf attack or call for back up.

Retreating a few feet, the Lieutenant reached for his phone and punched in a filmier number just as a bullet narrowly missed his cheek bone.

* * *

Eric Delko was tiredly sitting in the back of an S.W.A.T van, driving towards his next location. Him, along with his seven S.W.A.T officers had searched two locations on the outskirts of Miami and was now heading more towards the center.

Sitting there, bullet proof vest and helmet on, the CSI wondered would they find Ryan and Natalia in time, or was this still a ploy by Ivan and those Russians. Loosing himself in thought, Eric wondered how Calleigh was doing with her search too...

A vibration in his pocket pulled him back to reality.

Taking out his cell and glancing at the screen, Eric wondered what Horatio was calling about...unless he found them. Hastily flipping the phone open, Eric shoved it to his ear desperate for news.

"H."

_Bang._

Eric jumped when he heard the gunshot, then stared in blank horror at the seat in front of him as he listened. Scuffling, birds, gunshots...silence...

"Eric, I've found their location."

Relief filled Eric at the sound of his boss' voice, but then determination at his words. Before he could ask, Horatio answered "1274 FL, just outside Frog City." Nodding as he took in this information, Eric Delko felt...hope.

"We'll be right there H." Ending the call on his friend, Eric shouted the directions to the driver and after he typed them into his GPS Eric saw the location was only ten minutes away.

Picking up his phone once more, he called another dear friend/ love.

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne rested inside the large van alongside the sweating S.W.A.T team. Though they felt negative towards the small blond Ballistics expert, she had their respect and fear, making them remain quiet and follow orders.

The silence was interrupted by a beep.

Taking her cell from her pocket, Calleigh read the number, _Eric._ Hitting a button with her thumb and placing the phone to her ear, Calleigh whispered a greeting, nervous of what Eric might tell her.

"Cal, H found their hide out; tell whoever's driving to go to the old Miami Metals plant near the Glades north exits." After being filled in on the exact address and repeating it all back to the driver, Calleigh was un-sure of how to ask the question on her mind.

"Did Horatio find them?"

Knowing who Calleigh was asking off, Eric sighed, one Calleigh heard on the other end. "I don't know Cal, he's waiting for back up before we go in."

Nodding to herself, Calleigh hung up with a quick goodbye. Once again resting her head against the cool metal of the van, the CSI waited, and waited...and waited.

Waiting until she knew her friends' fates.

* * *

**OOoOOoOOoOOo! So the team has found the Russian lair but now what?**

**Is their hope for our CSI team or will Ivan truly conquer Miami?**

**Find out, next time ;)**

**Mel out ;)**


	22. Caine's Corruption

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long (2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**

_Nodding to herself, Calleigh hung up with a quick goodbye. Once again resting her head against the cool metal of the van, the CSI waited, and waited...and waited._

_Waiting until she knew her friends' fates._

* * *

Curled up together, Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista were almost asleep. Though there was tension and fear in the air, both CSI's felt a wave of numbness that caused tiredness also. Both CSI's knew what this was, the calm before the storm.

The peace before death.

Still waiting in the silence, they were both in the same position from their kiss moments ago, neither one knowing what to say.

Though there was love in her kiss to him, Ryan could have taste the fear leaking from Natalia, knowing the kiss was a mere gesture to the person she would die with rather than a romantic signal.

His heart broke a fraction at that thought.

With her hand resting on his chest, Natalia could feel Ryan's heart beat through his lovable sweater vest. Feeling his head atop of hers, she could feel his warm, steady breath on her hair. Remembering her previous thought about clinging to Ryan through non-romantic emotions, Natalia felt shivers caused purely by her physical closeness to Ryan Wolfe at this moment. Realisation came in three simple words.

_I love Ryan._

Natalia looked at her feelings as evidence. She knew she felt something for Ryan Wolfe well before being taken and trapped in this steel prison. The CSI tried to decipher what that something was. Attractiveness? Protectiveness? She did not know, but it was _something._

Something that had developed.

Realising this, Natalia smiled slightly, finding a small light in her currently dark situation. But just as soon as her joy came, a thought struck it out. She had only minutes left with her love, minutes she had been wasting sitting in silence. But what could she say? They were doomed.

Her light was about to be extinguished...forever.

* * *

Ten feet down from the main gates of _Miami Metals, _a convoy of 6 S.W.A.T vans pulled to a stop. Out of these 2 vans came 20 S.W.A.T officers and two CSI's. The 22 men and women huddled near a large grey Hummer, where a determinant Lieutenant waited.

No sirens rang, no lights flashed for the element of surprise was important is situations like these. Silence surrounded the Lieutenant as he prepared to prep his squad for the rescue mission.

And to save his missing people.

"H, S.W.A.T has heat seeking goggles here, shows ten to fifth teen armed throughout the first, second and third floors." Horatio Caine looked to his friend, Eric Delko. "Can you locate Mr. Wolfe and Ms. Boa Vista Eric?" Peering again through the red tinted goggles, Eric shook his head.

"No...We're gonna have to go in blind."

Horatio nodded once, taking in this unfortunate information. Leaving the planning to S.W.A.T leaders, Horatio stood aside and listened. The leading officer only talked of the Russian weapons and possible tactics, but none of the safety of his people.

As the group disbanded, Horatio caught their attention.

"Gentlemen your primary goal is to find our two missing officers and escort them to safety." Receiving nods from them all, he let them prepare for entry.

"Ready H?" Eric asked as he loaded his gun. Calleigh now wore a bullet proof vest at Eric's request.

"As we'll ever be." The Lieutenant responded strongly, pacing through the side door behind the army of S.W.A.T.

_No one is left behind._

* * *

Inside the large factory, shouts were heard from the third floor windows, police were invading. Ivan Sarnoff grinned of his whisky glass, throwing it against the floor. Standing in the pool of glass shards, Ivan loaded his AEK-999 machine gun and threw the strap over his shoulder.

The mob boss was ready for war.

As his soldiers readied themselves, Ivan strolled to the third floor storage room. Next door was his two "guests". Smiling to himself, Ivan looked upon his beautiful device. The remote like detonator was hidden behind many cleaning agents for safety.

No law enforcer would touch it.

Clicking away at its keys, Ivan smile grew wider into an evil smirk. Placing it back down, he pushed bottles of cleaner in front once more, and then left the closet. Still wearing his victorious smile, Ivan knew that detonator and it's four friends throughout the building were the key to his freedom.

He would give Horatio Caine a choice, arrest him or rescue his two workers.

The timer on the bomb ticked down..._49:01:01...49:01:00...49:00:59..._

Horatio Caine had less than 50 minutes.

* * *

The Miamian Lieutenant rushed through the trees behind the wall of S.W.A.T, marching towards the main doors of_ Miami Metals._ Upon reaching the doors, shots were fired at the platoon of navy S.W.A.T and three CSIs.

"Up there!"

At Eric Delko's word, half of the S.W.A.T along with Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne opened fire at the third floor east windows. Breaking the glass and revealing their shooter, Horatio fired once and caught the man in the chest, causing him to fall screaming, to his death below.

Continuing into the building, the S.W.A.T and CSI's broke up into three groups, Calleigh taking the bottom floor whilst Eric and Horatio continued up to the next. Then the Lieutenant continued on alone, up to the third floor.

Shots were heard beneath his feet, his officers had encountered more Russians. Focusing on the task at hand, Horatio raised his gun and stalked through the hallway, looking in each room for any signs or life.

Occasionally ending one of a Russian gunman.

Creeping further along the hall, Horatio entered the lounge and saw a disturbing sight.

Ivan Sarnoff standing, gun at his side, non-threatening.

Horatio could not shoot until Ivan threatened to raise his gun, despite no one around, the Lieutenant couldn't shoot...he needed to find his people first. Revenge would come next. Ivan smiled slyly, "Lieutenant Caine, do you still think orange suits me?" Gesturing to his new clothes, Ivan smiled at Horatio.

"I'm sure red would suit you better Ivan." Feeling the Lieutenant's hatred, Ivan chuckled deeply, knowing he had hit Horatio at his weakest point. "I'm sure your only here for a business call-"

"Where are my CSI's Ivan?" Horatio stared at the Russian mob boss, hating the smile that seemed plastered to his face. "I see, I see, well Caine...how about a deal?"

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOoOoH! What will happen next? What will Horatio do? Will he sacrifice the safety of his people for justice, or has love corrupted him?

**Find out next time folks :)**

**The next chapter is being held hostage by Ivan and his gang and they're hiding behind one hell of a writer's block! And to top it off, my laptop crashed! I can't type up any chapters for at least 2 weeks! :| **

**Damn their evil!**

**Mel out :)**


	23. Deal or No Deal?

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long (2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

"_Where are my CSI's Ivan?" Horatio stared at the Russian mob boss, hating the smile that seemed plastered to his face. "I see, I see, well Caine...how about a deal?"_

* * *

"So Lieutenant...what do you say?"

Standing still for over a minute, Horatio Caine stared hatefully at Ivan Sarnoff. Having listened to Ivan's "proposal", a time-wasting excuse to annoy the Lieutenant even further and to keep him from his people.

"No deal Ivan."

The Russian chuckled lightly, his breath hitching slightly before speaking. "Well then Caine...I hope my capture is worth the lives of Miami officers-"

"I will find them Ivan." Cutting across Ivan's speech, Horatio stepped towards the Russian, fingers flexing on his gun. Chuckling again, Ivan whispered lowly, Horatio strained to hear him.

"You will not live long enough to."

Seeing Ivan's eyes flicker from his to over his left shoulder, Horatio jumped to the side, taking cover behind an overturned table as a series of bullets flew through his previous position.

Ivan laughed as he ran to the far doorway, eyes alight as he watched Horatio Caine cower from his men's shots. Looking up, the Lieutenant watched as the Russian waved goodbye to him, shouting his last remark.

"I shall give your regards to your two CSI's Caine!"

Horatio raised his gun and fired at Ivan, bullets spraying into the wooden door frame. Ducking out of sight, Ivan continued down the corridor out of sight.

Still trapped by Ivan's men, the Lieutenant quickly slid the magazine out of his gun...He had two bullets left. Peering through one of the many bullet holes in the table, Horatio counted his opponents.

He was in luck, there were two.

Taking a deep breath as he cocked his gun, Horatio knew he needed to survive this shoot out, not for himself or the capture of Ivan Sarnoff, but for his team fighting like he was just floors below him.

Letting out his breath, Horatio rose up, and fired.

Looking at his partner in shock, the Russian gun man fell to his knees, staring at the growing red stain in his chest. His dark hand put pressure to the wound, medical knowledge kicking in.

The second man made a run at Horatio; a rage filled battle cry echoed off the walls. With a simple pull of his finger, Horatio ended his life too. Taking a glance at the bullet-hole center of the Russian's forehead, the Lieutenant then gazed down at the black skinned man.

Feeling a need to repent before death, he opened his mouth and took in one gurgled breath.

"I...was meant...to be a doctor...save lives..."

Noticing the dark skinned man's eyes glaze over, Horatio knew he was dead. Stepping over the bodies, the Lieutenant heard Ivan's last words buzz inside his head. Running up the corridor, gun in tow, Horatio growled out to himself.

"Not if I find them first Ivan."

* * *

Prowling through the ground floor, Calleigh Duquesne scanned the empty loft. Surrounded by S.W.A.T shooters, the CSI listened to the almost silent search for her colleagues.

So far, the search was unsuccessful.

Looking over the muzzle of her gun, the Ballistics expert instinctively slid her thumb down the steel, cocking the safety trigger off. The click of a bullet lining itself at the end of the gun's muzzle sent an unusual shiver through her, one false move and she could kill someone innocent.

One false move and she was dead.

Swallowing her fear, Calleigh continued forward, crossing the large, empty loft and entering another long corridor. Separated from S.W.A.T, she quickly pressed up against a large office door.

Taking a deep breath, the CSI opened the door, and entered the room.

Once inside, Calleigh's eyes quickly took inventory as she scanned for any threats. Piles of weapons, bags of drugs and stacks upon stacks of money were mound together at the end of the small room.

About to leave, the CSI noticed movement beyond the pile.

Taking precaution to remain quiet, Calleigh crept towards the pile, gun extended. Eyes wide with alarm, she flexed her finger over the trigger, ready to shoot if necessary.

Peering over the pile, the CSI saw a puddle of red, a dead Russian and a filmier face.

"Eric!"

Leaving her gun atop of the pile, Calleigh quickly kneeled down to the pale CSI, placing two sweaty cream hands over the oozing red stain on his shoulder. Looking up Eric Delko thought for a second he was in heaven.

It took him a second to realise it was just his piece of heaven on earth.

"Calleigh..."

Panicked at Eric's slurred tone, Calleigh grabbed his forearms, pulling him from the ground into a sitting position. Trying to wave off her help, Eric tried to reassure both Calleigh and himself.

"It's okay, it's only a graze."

Noticing a bruise growing at the side of Eric's head, Calleigh wondered how bravely Eric must have fought for his life as she tended his wounds. Forgetting her mission, her gun, everything around her, Calleigh focused solely on Eric.

That was how she didn't notice, another armed man enter the room.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry in the delay of updating but as I said, my darn computer broke :( Thanks to the inventor of Internet Cafes :)**

**Anyway, just wanted to give a shout out to G-DiP and Emily Blake for the help with the writer's block, girl power knocked it out!**

**And I apologise, this chapter isn't my best work. I could only an half hour to think it up, then write it. (Darn over expencive computers!)**

**Any-hoooo! So Ivan and H are racing against the clock and each other to find Ryan and Natalia, but who will get their first?**

**The ultimate battle of good vs. evil seems to be a brewing, anyone in the mood for a good, ol' Horatio/Ivan battle to the death?**

**And what will happen to Eric and Calleigh? Are they doomed lovers?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**Mel out**


	24. Lost

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long (2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

**

* * *

**

Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian

Fandom:

C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story..

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Running up the corridor, gun in tow, Horatio growled out to himself._

"_Not if I find them first Ivan."_

* * *

Lifting her head from Ryan's shoulder, Natalia Boa Vista blinked rapidly. Having drifted in sleep minutes after Ryan had, the CSI was not sure if she had imagined...screaming._**  
**_  
Gun shots welcomed her back into reality with a jump.

Feeling a jolt against his right arm, Ryan Wolfe awoke, mumbling questions as he adjusted himself. More shouts could be heard, only noises, words were blocked through the strong steel.

The voices were drowned out by more gunshots.

Natalia whipped her head around, her hair brushing against Ryan's cheek. She wore an expression of a deer caught in car headlights.

Fear & shock, yet...slight curiosity.

Throughout the screams, shouts and gunshots, Ryan's excellent hearing picked up on a different noise...approaching footsteps. Pulling Natalia closer to him, the CSI's instincts screamed danger almost as loud as a woman's scream which caused both to jump.

Listening harder, he could hear the light _thud_ of business shoes end just outside their prison door.

Three _clanks _of bolts opening, and so did the door.

Natalia gripped Ryan's hand as the door creaked open, squeezing it as a gun led the unknown figure in. Trapped to the ground by his injured knee, Ryan felt powerless as they waited for the identity of the door opener.

Curled together, both CSI's gasped as a filmier face entered the room.

_

* * *

_

6 minutes earlier...

Racing up a quiet corridor, Ivan Sarnoff franticly looked over his shoulder, waiting for Horatio Caine to appear. Ivan knew that in a fair match between himself and the Miamian Lieutenant, either man could win. Not liking those odds, the Russian king-pin decided to throw his honour out the window.

Ivan Sarnoff never liked playing fair anyway.

Though he knew his precious device would destroy the building and any poor souls still inside in a matter of minutes, Ivan knew he could leave his mission to chance. He had promised himself and his men something he couldn't leave to faith.

No, Ivan would make sure Horatio Caine was dead before exiting the doomed building.

In order to kill the annoyingly perpetual Lieutenant, Ivan knew he would need the upper hand, a back-up, an aid in their battle, and the Russian knew what and where he could gain it, all he needed was to out-run the invading cops.

Reaching his destination, the Russian smiled, he was home free.

Making sure no one was watching him; Ivan quickly entered the make-shift armoury. Closing the door and flicking the light switch, the object he had searched for glowed to him, his eyes alight as he reached out.

Picking it up, Ivan laughed to himself, this one simple item meant Horatio Caine's death.

After a few minutes, Ivan left the room with a cocky stride. The screaming and blasts below him made the Russian laugh, none of these affected him, he was on top of the world, no one, not even the infamous Horatio Caine could touch him.

Stopping outside yet another door, laughing as a woman's scream shook through the building, Ivan reached into his pocket, whipping out a key. After opening the door, Ivan took out his handgun and tipped the door open.

He smiled as he entered, joyful as prepared to pick up one last war winner...or two.

_

* * *

_

40 seconds earlier...

Quickly pacing down a lone corridor, shoulders pushed forward, gun held in both hands, Lieutenant Horatio Caine held a grim expression as he scanned for any trace of his two missing CSIs.

Or of Ivan Sarnoff.

Listening past the gun fights throughout the building, the aged Lieutenant heard approaching footsteps at the end of the hallway, the source hidden behind the wall's corner.

First seeing the standard MP5 sub machine gun, then navy amour. Finally three S.W.A.T officers appeared, each aiming in a different direction. Once spotting Horatio, the three quickly jogged up to meet him.

"Lieutenant Caine! CSI Delko requested half of our squad come up to assist you."

Mentally thanking Eric, Horatio was relieved reinforcements had arrived. Quickly, he made a decision for them. "Officers, continue your search." Nodding to two of the three, Horatio was soon left with one young S.W.A.T.

"What's your name son?"  
"Officer Blake, sir."

Turning his back on Blake, Horatio looked down the seemingly endless hallway. "Let's find our people Blake." Glancing in the many open doors of abandoned offices, the two felt sure Ryan and Natalia were not on this floor.

As they patrolled the third floor, Officer Blake noticed a suspicious detail.

"Lieutenant."

Turning to the young man, Horatio noticed he was gazing further down the hall. Following Blake's stare, he noticed the same detail...the only closed door along the corridor.

Both men quickly and quietly made their way down to the door. Blake twisted the doorknob, "Locked sir." Horatio looked above the door frame, noticing the shine of small silver atop the wood.

Blake followed his line of sight, then took down the key. After unlocking the door, he looked to the Lieutenant, allowing him to take the lead. Pushing the door open with his gun, Horatio stepped inside with his one last strand of hope.

Hope, for his people, the Lieutenant was determent to retrieve what he had lost.

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOH!

**So, Ryan and Natalia have been found, but by who?**

**What will this mean for our new found lovers?**

**Who was the woman screaming?...and why was she?**

**All this and more, next time!**

**Mel out ;)**


	25. Found

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long (2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

**

* * *

**

Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian

Fandom:C.S.I Miami  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story..

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Curled together, both CSI's gasped as a filmier face entered the room._

* * *

"Horatio!"

Not believing her eyes, Natalia Boa Vista stared at the approaching figure. Reaching down, the Lieutenant gently seized her hand, pulling her to her feet. Officer Blake did a quick sweep of the room, then holstered his weapon. Kneeling down, the young officer pulled Ryan from the ground.

Ryan cried out in pain.

Everyone looked to Ryan, then noticing the awkward angle his knee seemed to be at. Putting his arm over the young Blake, Ryan put most of his weight on the officer's shoulders. In a swift movement, Horatio and Blake half carried the two CSIs from the steel room and out onto the corridor.

"_The second Caine reaches your room, they shall all detonate."_

Gasping as he remembered Ivan's threat, Ryan looked franticly to Horatio, his speech slurred. "H, theres a bomb in the building." Nodding as Ryan told him this, Horatio held Natalia's hand, keeping her arm wrapped around his neck as she stumbled by his side.

"I know Mr. Wolfe."

Jumping slightly, Officer Blake looked wide-eyed to the CSI trio. Reaching to his radio on his chest, he urgently sent a message to his fellow S.W.A.T team mates. "Missing Persons found, 10-79 in progress, repeat 10-79, bomb threat in building! Evacuate!"

A static crackle was heard before the response.

"_Copy that. Proceeding with evacuation._"

Continuing on, Officer Blake looked from the strong Lieutenant to the struggling CSI at his side, to the CSI he was carrying, and a lump formed in his throat. He could feel his heart pumping wildly, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Through this fear caused reaction, the young Officer Blake felt a bullet pierce through his neck.

* * *

"_Missing Persons found-" _

Hearing this message, Calleigh Duquesne jumped. Turning quickly to look at the doorway, she breathed a relieved sigh once she noticed the S.W.A.T officer standing in the room. Both the officer and Calleigh were quiet as the rest of the message played through the radio.

"_-10-79 in progress, repeat 10-79, bomb threat in building! Evacuate!"_

Looking down into Eric's wide eyes, Calleigh knew he too heard the message. Both rushed to their feet, following the S.W.A.T officer through the bullet ridden rooms, looking for the nearest exit.

With Eric's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her along though her own two feet were fine, Calleigh could feel the wetness of Eric's blood seep onto her shirt. Forcing herself not to look down, the CSI couldn't help but throw glances at his face, making sure he was no paler.

Calleigh couldn't imagine how she would feel if...anything happened to Eric.

Turning one last corner, the exit was in sight. Racing forward, the two CSI's and S.W.A.T officer burst through the double doors and out into the empty parking lot. Bullets sprayed the dirt as Russians remaining in the building opened fire at the fleeing cops.

Darting left and right, they soon arrived at the side gate and quickly ran through it, greeted by flashing lights, fellow officers and medics standing by their ambulances.

They were ready for the worst...and the worst was expected.

Running to the back of one ambulance, Calleigh looking into the empty back, two empty gurneys taunted her. She had thought her friends were found, that they would be out here. Turning to Eric, who also looked into the ambulance's back with a heart fallen look, she spoke her thoughts.

"Where are Ryan and Natalia?"

* * *

Looking at the fallen Officer Blake who screamed in agony, Horatio Caine turned his body, acting like a shield to the three younger officers whilst aiming his gun at the source.

Catching a glimpse of cold blue eyes, Horatio knew who the shooter was.

_Ivan._

Growling internally, the Lieutenant looked to his make-shift team. Both Ryan and Blake were on the ground, Natalia slipped out of his grip to assist them. She held her hand over Blake's, pushing his palm into his neck for pressure whilst whispering instructions. Ryan looked to his Lieutenant, a fresh blood stain as the bullet grazed his forearm.

"H...do you need back up?"

Knowing Ryan would follow him even if it meant crawling to do so, Horatio shook his head negative. Turning, gun in tow, Horatio paced to where Ivan disappeared.

"No Mr. Wolfe, Ivan...is mine."

Continuing on, the Lieutenant followed Ivan's shadow and reflections through the turning corridors, the Russian's ice blue eyes and sharp grey suit reflected of the many grime covered mirrors and windows.

Ivan was just out of gun range each time.

Giving chase with caution, Horatio Caine knew to keep his eyes open for any signs of traps, wires, hidden gun men, flashing lights. Looking out for these signs is what kept the Lieutenant alive through his 13 years as a CSI Lieutenant and his previous force carrier.

Hopefully, it could keep him alive today.

Walking fast towards the break room, the very room he and Ivan's shoot off first started, Horatio's instinct told him Ivan had planned that very room to be the scene of their final showdown.

The destination of their ultimate battle.

Walking inside the door, Horatio saw an empty room but he knew he was not alone. Ivan's haunting laugh surrounded him, yet didn't show the location of its vocalist. Continuing into the large loft, the Lieutenant scanned the area, the voice spoke again.

"Are you ready Caine?"

Chuckling dryly without humour, Horatio took his shades from his jacket pocket and placed them over his sky blue eyes, covering the storm brewing within.

"Are you?"

Ivan laughed at the Lieutenant's response, curving his arm around the chair he hid behind. Closing one eye, he aimed for the kill shot.

Horatio's almost supernatural instincts made him jump to the side behind a large pillar at the right second. Laughing again, Ivan knew this would be an interesting match. "Let the games begin Lieutenant!"

Growling to himself, Horatio replied to Ivan's roar.

"Let's go Ivan...let's go."

* * *

**Well, well, I sense a showdown, but who will come out on top?**

**The ultimate battle of Good vs. Evil!**

**And how will Ryan, Natalia and Blake escape the building? Will a certain sadistic skin-head make a reappearance?**

**Anyone in the mood for Ryan vs. Russian?**

**All this and more...next time ;)**

**Mel out :D**


	26. Scream

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long (2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

**

* * *

****  
Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

_**

* * *

**_

Previously on C.S.I Miami:

"_Where are Ryan and Natalia?"_

* * *

Struggling along, Ryan Wolfe held onto Officer Blake tightly but this time, it was out of fear of the young man collapsing. One arm around the CSI, the young officer kept his other hand pressed to his neck, feeling his own blood ooze through his fingers. Though his wound had clotted, blood stopped pouring; the young officer couldn't help but feel shaky.

Swallowing his fear, Officer Blake continued along down the stair well, reaching the ground floor.

Stumbling under the other half of Ryan's weight, Natalia wrapped one arm around her partner's waist, hoping to help Blake as the three moved quickly through the second floor.

Only inside a factory machine filled room, the three officers were attacked from behind.

Falling to the floor, wincing as his knee made contact with the cold, dusty concrete; Ryan looked over his shoulder at their attacker. A filmier face, one of the men involved in his and Natalia's kidnapping stood over him, knife raised above his head, swinging down towards him.

A bloody hand grabbed the Russian's wrist just as the steel tip of the knife scraped Ryan's nose.

"Get out of here!" startled by Officer Blake's cry, Ryan resisted the eager tug against his arm. In the shock of the moment, he realised it was Natalia trying to pull him from the fight. With his mind racing, Ryan allowed her to drag him to his feet, his eyes widely focused on the brave officer struggling against the knife wielding Russian.

Now standing, Ryan was torn between assisting Officer Blake, and bringing Natalia to safety. Watching helplessly, the two CSI's jumped as Blake delivered an uppercut to his attacker. Turning, the panting fighter looked to them both.

"Go!"

Noting that Blake had the upper hand now, Ryan slowly stepped away from the officer. Nodding thanks, his steps became faster as both he and Natalia retreated from Blake.

After the two CSIs left, Officer Blake turned back to face his opponent...but he wasn't there. After a glance to the floor, Blake noted neither was the knife. Looking around wildly, his crystal blue eyes caught a blurred movement in the corner of his left eye.

Ducking to his side, Blake kneed the Russian in the rib cage, pushing him backwards.

Both men stood, crouching into fighting stances like bullets ready to shoot. Seizing the Russian up, Blake cracked his knuckles, flexing his fingers as he slyly slid one hand to his holster.

Eyes darting to Blake's hand, the Russian launched him forward, knife raised and aiming for the officer's trickling neck wound.

* * *

Standing up straight against a steel support beam, Lieutenant Horatio Caine quickly changed magazines of his empty 40 calibre Smith&Wesson. Across the room, hiding behind the break room's bar, Ivan Sarnoff waited, unknowingly with an empty barrel.

Both men waited for the other to make the first move.

Cautiously, the Miamian Lieutenant slid against the steel, placing one foot out. After no reaction, Horatio slowly pushed his hand out, gun first, listening for any sound that would indicate Ivan's location.

Taking a breath, the Lieutenant stepped out into the open.

Glancing around the empty room, Horatio looked for any sign of movement behind the many possible hiding spots. Behind the bar, Ivan aimed blindly, pulling back the trigger.

_Click!_

Realising his gun was empty, the Russian mob boss immediately pulled his arm back from over the bar, popping the empty magazine out into his hand. Once refilling his weapon, Ivan had a thought.

A life ending thought.

Slowly raising, the Russian glared over the wooden bar, noticing the Lieutenant walking with gun raised towards an over turned table feet from him. Pulling his arm back, Ivan threw the empty magazine across the room, landing just outside the double doors.

Turning on his heels, Horatio aimed at the doorway.

Ivan had a perfect aim; the Lieutenant's back shined like a red rag to the raging bull. One large target, ready for him to shoot. Ghosting to a standing position, Ivan extended his arm, gun held tight in his hand.

Smiling to himself, the Russian pulled the trigger.

* * *

Sitting outside _Miami Metals _on a medical bed, Eric Delko kept his eyes on the doomed building. He waited for the ear shattering explosion, the blinding fires but most off, the CSI waited for his Lieutenant and two friends to appear.

Hopefully the latter occurring first.

Wincing as the medic applied a cotton ball covered in antibiotics to his arm, Eric looked on at the building as pliers were inserted into the wound, pushing past his flesh and muscle to pull the metal bullet from his arm.

Calleigh watched the pain flash in his eyes.

Noticing his glare, Calleigh followed Eric's line of sight to gaze upon the metal factory with worry. Her fear had heightened since she was inside, Eric's depleting health along with bullets barely missing the pair had caused the trained CSI to do something she never thought she would do.

Calleigh Duquesne had screamed out in fear.

Shocked, the CSI's mind became fuzzy, her thoughts circling on what had caused her to break her number one rule; to never show emotions to the enemy. Her normally solid wall of control had come crumbling down within seconds. The only question was, why?

After a few painful heart beats, she glanced to her right...and had her answer.

_Eric._

The very thought of Eric in danger had overruled her bases of emotional control. Taking another glance at Eric, Calleigh quickly looked away as she realised he was looking back. Though glad he was okay, Calleigh's heart gave a painful squeeze.

What about Horatio? Ryan? Natalia? Or of the other officers still inside?

Staring once again at _Miami Metals, _Calleigh Duquesne felt like screaming all over again.

* * *

**Both Officer Blake and Lieutenant Caine fight for their lives but...will they be victorious?**

**Will Ryan and Natalia escape...or does a certain skin-head stand in their way?**

**Find out these answers and more next time!**

**Mel out ;)**

**P.S: I know I said this chapter would be Ryan vs Russian but I miss calculated.**

**But don't fret, The next chapter is a full Ryan vs Russian chapter! Just for you RaiN/ BoaWolfe/ Ryalia fans!**


	27. Ryan vs the Russian

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long (2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_What about Horatio? Ryan? Natalia? Or of the other officers still inside?_

_Staring once more at Miami Metals, Calleigh felt like screaming all over again._

* * *

Crouched over and struggling under the weight of her partner, Natalia Boa Vista half carried Ryan, half dragged him through the maze of offices, trying to find the exit.

Limping along, one draped across Natalia's back, Ryan Wolfe looked franticly ahead for any light or signs of freedom. Rushing half way across a large loft filled with scattered empty boxes, the two CSIs gasped in surprise.

They had found an exit sign, pointing around a corner...blocked by a large skin-headed man wielding a red-stained steel rod, standing over a bloody-headed S.W.A.T body.

"Mister Wolfe...and friend."

Smiling through his blood covered mouth; the Russian took a tormenting step towards the CSI pair. Pulling Ryan to the side, Natalia looked around desperately for some other exit. Ryan continued to stare at the skin-head in deep disgust and anger.

An old rage for the Russian burned within the injured CSI's soul.

Seeing a door to her right, Natalia's eyes darted between the exit and the cold eyes of the Russian. Taking the chance, she tightened her grip around Ryan's waist, trying to move Ryan towards the door before the Russian could stop her.

But the skin head was quick to realise her plan.

Charging at the pair, weapon raised above his head, the Russian closed in for the kill. Just before the skin head struck, Ryan seized Natalia around the waist and quickly threw her to the ground.

Looking up, Natalia watched in horror as Ryan was tackled to the ground.

Wrestling with the Russian, Ryan wrapped his hand around the skin-head's wrist, eyes widening as the steel rod stopped inches from his skull. Swinging a punch, the CSI gawked as the Russian took the hit yet remained to stare down with cold eyes.

Remembering the man's name vaguely, Natalia had a sudden thought. Standing up, she took in a deep breath. "Demetri!"

Turning around on instinct, the Russian was shocked to feel a fist connect with his nose, a sickening crunch of bone snapping echoed through the room. Demetri pressed his hand to his nostrils, hoping to stop the river of blood.

A shocked sound escaped Natalia's lips as she clutched her wrist, though having succeeding in breaking the skin-head's nose, she paid the penalty of a broken wrist, caused by a faulty formed fist.

Both Ryan and Demetri rose, the Russian quicker to his feet. Teeth bared in rage, the skin-head's ice cold eyes targeted Natalia. Charging forward, he brought his arm back, fist clenching, he prepared to strike.

The Russian's attack was halted by a blow to the abdomen.

Losing his balance, Demetri stumbled, landing on all fours. Taking this opportunity, Natalia reached down with one hand, pulling Ryan to his feet. Once again wrapping an arm around her partner, Natalia leaded Ryan towards the exit, clutching her arm to her stomach.

Regaining his stance, Demetri noticed his escaping prey and gave chase.

Launching forward, the Russian's almost animalistic mind calculated the stronger of the two and leaped at them. Snapping his hand down on the CSI's forearm, Demetri pulled Natalia back, out of Ryan's grip.

Without support, Ryan fell to his knees, almost howling with pain.

Struggling wildly, Natalia tried to escape Demetri's vice like grip. Eyes wide with fright, the CSI's perpetual vision noticed a white shape swing towards her face. Knocked to the ground by the force, Natalia felt her cheek sting from the slap, her mind frazzled as it tried to recover.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Natalia automatically curled into a ball, a technique mastered from Nick's abusive ways.

Having taking out one target, Demetri moved onto his next; one that was already half done.

Feeling a hand rake his hair, twisting and pulled back painfully, Ryan yelled, both hands immediately went behind his head, trying to pry the Russian away. Looking down and seeing an opening, Demetri quickly swung his knee into Ryan's rib cage.

The CSI coughed, losing breath.

Noticing again the helplessness of his prey, Demetri quickly struck again with his knee, driving his shin along Ryan's side. Barely touching his foot of the ground, the Russian swung for another strike.

Quickly catching his attacker's leg under his arm, Ryan raised it, causing Demetri to fall onto his back.

Moving from his knees onto all fours, Ryan began crawling towards his shaking partner. Noticing her curled up so vulnerably, Ryan felt a protective part of his ego kick in.

That Russian scum would never touch her again.

Before he was able to reach his partner, Ryan felt movement against his leg. Noticing Demetri sitting up, Ryan rose to his knees, blocking Natalia from the Russian's ice glare.

The Russian rose to his feet, smiling menacingly at the sickeningly sweet scene before him. Walking a few feet to his left, he picked up the steel rod, twirling it between his fingers as he stalked his victims.

Ryan rotated on his one good knee, staring at the skin head. For each step the Russian took in his circling pace, Ryan shifted along with him, not allowing any chance of Demetri reaching Natalia.

Smiling through his own blood smeared across his face, Demetri snarled, the rush of his soon to be killings intoxicated him, making him drunk on the feel of his steel weapon in his sweaty palms.

Swinging his arm back, Demetri Valcross lunge in for his attack on Ryan Wolfe.

* * *

**Okay, there you have it, a FULL R/N chapter! I bet there are a few out there ready to strangle me for leaving Ryan in such a cliffy...**

**I have bodyguards...penguin bodyguards!**

**And damn, I've made Demetri a monster! Beating an officer to death with a steel rod! What will happen to Ryan?**

**I hope you've enjoyed, there's still plenty more to come!**

**But will Ryan live through it? (MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SOOOO EVIL)**

**Find out next time!**

**Mel out!**


	28. Pain of the Past, Pain of the Present

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long (2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

* * *

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Swinging his arm back, Demetri Valcross swung in for his attack on Ryan Wolfe._

* * *

Eyes shut tightly, arms wrapped protectively around her head; Natalia Boa Vista remained curled in a fetal position. Behind closed eyes, the CSI shuddered as painful flashbacks repeatedly played like a horror movie.

The anxiety pinned her down, trapping her within her own body.

Among the memory filled screams and crashes, Natalia heard new sounds un-filmier to her; men grunting and yelling in combat, bodies hitting the ground, steel meeting skin,

Ryan crying out in pain.

Shocked out of her memories, Natalia opened her eyes, moving her shaky arms away from her head to look for the source of the screaming. Looking out to where Ryan lay on the ground, Natalia tried to get up to help him.

But her body fought against her commands, keeping the CSI in place.

With her muscles in mutiny against her mind, Natalia watched dazedly, the line between her past and present faded, Ryan's screams mingled with her own past cries. Though she begged for her limbs to help Ryan, she was battling against her own self- preservation instinct.

Forced to watch Ryan's agony, Natalia could sympathise with him, having gone through this pain herself. As more flashbacks flew through her mind, the CSI was forced to feel the fears she once did in her marriage to Nick Townsend. The pain, the heartache, the loneliness, the desperation of knowing no one was coming to the rescue. A thought struck the CSI.

_She _could come to Ryan's rescue.

Pushing herself up, the CSI lost the fear of a victim and gained the courage of a saviour. Standing up fully, Natalia prepared to rescue her partner.

* * *

Ivan Sarnoff stood in the quite, abandoned break room. Other than the quick raising and deflating of the Russian's chest, there was no other movement in the bullet ridden space.

Stepping out of the tiny bar, Ivan made his way towards the double doors. Though his heart was pounding, Ivan cracked an un-easy smile, after all, the Russian had every reason to feel complete overjoyed.

At his feet, Horatio Caine lay motionless on the ground.

Ivan stared at the small hole in the Lieutenant's back; the Russian congratulated himself for his perfect aim, the bullet passed perfectly through Horatio's shoulder blades.

Though wishing to stay and watch every drop of blood ooze out of the Lieutenant's cold, dead body, Ivan looked to his wrist watch and noted he had minutes left till his precious bombs detonated.

Smiling once more at the dead Lieutenant, Ivan walked to the door, leaving Caine's cold body to melt in the flames. Smiling, the Russian was surprised he never had to touch the tricks stashed up his silk sleeves.

As the Russian left, he failed to notice the twitching white hand, reaching for the fallen 40 calibre Smith&Wesson...and cracked shades.

* * *

Heart racing, brow sweaty, Officer Blake stared down at his Russian attacker. With bloody hands, the young man quickly pulled his gun from his holster, aiming at the semi-conscious man lying at his feet.

Clocking the hammer back, Blake was un-sure on what to do.

Feeling steel enter his shin, the officer fired his gun. Hearing the soft _thud_ of body hitting the ground, Blake looked down into the blank eyes of the Russian. Gasping, the young officer stumbled back.

Looking down at the knife embedded in his leg, Blake slid down the wall and to the ground.

Pacing himself to pull the knife out, Blake jumped as the door next to him slammed open. Seeing a non-Dade gunman quickly walk out, the young officer's academy training took over.

"Miami Dade P.D freez-"

Receiving a blow of the butt of Ivan's gun, Officer Blake slipped into darkness.

Having struck the blood covered boy, Ivan continued down the hallway, about to enter the stairwell. Looking down to check his watch, the Russian jumped as he almost walked into a black, metal object.

Shocked, Ivan stared down the muzzle of a gun, eyes dilating as they focused on the golden bullet on the other end. Even more shocked, Ivan gawked at the gunman.

"How are you still breathing Caine?"

Smiling, Lieutenant Horatio Caine removed one hand from his gun; the other held a finger steadily on the trigger. Reaching pass his suit jacket to the shirt beneath, Horatio pulled both to the side to reveal a full torso Kevlar vest.

Chuckling through fear, Ivan cocked his head to the side. "Are you going to arrest me Lieutenant?"

Horatio smiled too, a dark edge to the way his lips curled over his white teeth. Watching the Lieutenant lower his gun, Ivan let a relieved sigh out.

"No."

Sucking in a shocked breath, Ivan looked to where the Lieutenant shot him, right through his chest, aiming for his cold heart. Twitching a smile, Ivan fell to the hard ground below, a smile still etched on his face as his eyes closed.

Looking down at the somewhat peaceful face of the ex-Russian king-pin, Horatio couldn't help but notice the smugness radiating from Ivan, as though the dead man won.

Looking beyond the Russian, Horatio saw an officer down and rushed to his aid.

Quickly at the unconscious officer's side, the Lieutenant instantly recognized the S.W.A.T solider. "Officer Blake." Tapping the young man's cheek without response Horatio pressed two fingers to the non-blood covered side of the man's neck.

A pulse was there; Slow & weak.

* * *

_00:06:02_

_00:06:01_

00:06:00

_00:05:59_

Horatio Caine had less than 6 minutes to save himself...and his people.

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoH!

**I bet you all thought I killed H! I did make him kinda dark though :O Hahaha! I'm not that evil!**

**Or am I?**

**Though escaping Ivan, will the Russian kill H after all?**

**Will he and Blake escape?**

**Can Natalia save Ryan or is she truly just another victim?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**Mel out :D**


	29. Trapped by love

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long (2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

**

* * *

**

Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian

  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

**_AN:_ If this symbol * appears next to a word the explanation is at the end of chapter. I hope this helps ;)**

**

* * *

**

Now on with the story:

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Pushing herself up, the CSI lost the fear of a victim and gained the courage of a saviour. Standing up fully, Natalia prepared to rescue her partner._

* * *

Fist connecting with his victim below, Demetri Valcross smiled sadistically. Feeling a joyful tingle each time the CSI cried out, the Russian cruelly aimed his blows for each of the bodies weak points, knowledge gained from years of torturing.

Knowledge the Russian used well.

Listening to the CSI's laboured breathing, Demetri continued his attack, punching and kicking into Ryan's beaten body. Swinging his weapon down, Demetri was thrilled to hear a scream follow the sickening sound of steel meeting skin.

Discarding the steel rod behind him, the Russian continued his attack, his own blood from his broken nose dripping down, mingling with the CSI's.

Charged by the adrenaline-filled attack, Demetri felt it was time again for the steel rod to strike. Looking behind him, the Russian was confused; the rod was nowhere near the spot he heard it hit the ground.

Before he knew it, the cold steel connected against his shattered nasal bone, pain shooting through the Russian's nerves.

Watching with wide eyes as the Russian hit the ground, the steel rod slipped through Natalia's shaking hand. Gulping as she realised she just rendered Demetri unconscious, the CSI quickly slid to her partner's side. Nervously she stretched out a shaking hand, placing it on Ryan's shoulder to turn him onto his back gently.

Gasping, Natalia felt nauseous as she examined the extent of her partner's injuries.

Both eyes were swollen, one already a deep black, the other red. His normally grey eyes seemed discoloured, red bloodshot creeping along his sclera***. **His face was covered in gashes which oozed blood, surrounded by red and blue-ish marks.

The only un-mark part of his skin was frighteningly pale.

Though not wanting to, Natalia's curiosity drove her to look over the rest of Ryan's body. Thankfully, his sweater vest and shirt covered the injuries that she knew his torso had received.

But his short sleeves allowed his bruised arms to show.

Though feeling panicky, Natalia knew she had to pull herself together. Reining in her emotions, she placed two fingers to Ryan's blood encrusted neck. Relieved to find a pulse, the CSI looked back to Ryan's eyes, hoping he was awake.

She knew she couldn't carry him out of the building and she'd be damned to leave him behind.

Though Ryan was conscious, he seemed un-aware of where he was. In a trance, the CSI stared up to the ceiling dazedly. As Natalia tugged his arm, tears began to form when she received no response. Pulling him into her arms, the CSI thought of one last desperate act.

"Help!...Somebody!"

_Anybody please! _

"Help!"

Looking around frantically, the CSI continued to call out for help in the empty room, un-aware that above, the bomb's timer ticked down through its final minutes.

* * *

With the unconscious Officer Blake draped across his shoulders, Lieutenant Horatio Caine hurried along the second floor corridor, eyes glued to an exit to outdoor stairs mere feet away.

Hearing a floorboard creak inside an office ahead, Horatio froze, eyes narrowing as he focused on the sound.

Drawing his gun whilst placing Officer Blake gently on the ground, Horatio waited for the possible threat or ally to show themselves.

As the floors creaked closer towards the door, Horatio raised his eyebrows in surprise at the figure who appeared.

* * *

Standing with both hands resting on her holster, emerald eyes locked on the large _Miami Metals _factory, Calleigh Duquesne was becoming impatient. Having watched many failed attempts to liberate the Russian control of the factory, the CSI worried for her fellow officers and friends inside.

Standing by her side, Eric Delko felt exactly the same way.

Both CSI's stood near the side entrance, waiting for their trusted Lieutenant to appear, escorting Ryan and Natalia to safety. Every time an officer walked through it, every time the breeze caused it to move, their hearts squeezed painfully.

Eric growled in frustration, if he had to wait any longer, he was going to crack.

_Come on Wolfe._

Silently willing his co-worker to survive, Eric knew Ryan would protect Natalia from harm. A counter-thought caused his heart to physically ache. Pushing away that thought, Eric knew Ryan _had _to be there to keep Natalia safe from harm, there was no way he was...dead.

No, that was not what Eric worried of. His only fear was who would protect Ryan?

* * *

_*** Sclera: the white part of your eye.**_

**Should I go into hiding since I hurt Ryan so badly and 3 out of 4 readers are glaring through their computers at me right now!**

***gulp***

**Anyway, the annoying questions!**

**Who has stopped H and Blake's path to freedom and safety?**

**Will Natalia be able to save Ryan?**

**Who will be trapped inside as the building burns?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**Mel out ;D**


	30. Shocks and Struggles

Hey, I took out the "Thank You" list as it was becoming too long (2 pages of Microsoft Word!)

But all reviews, author alerts and favourites and story alerts and favourites are extremely appreciated.

**

* * *

**

Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian

  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

_**AN:**_** If this symbol * appears next to a word the explanation is at the end of chapter. I hope this helps ;)**

* * *

Now on with the story...

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_As the floors creaked closer towards the door, Horatio raised his eyebrows in surprise at the figure who appeared._

* * *

"Ivan."

Barely containing his shock, Horatio looked at the Russian with emotionless features, thankful his years of experiance hid his stunned blue eyes.

Knowing that the Lieutenant was overly-surprised to see him, Ivan couldn't help but smile.

"It seems we're more alike than ever Lieutenant."

Reaching a hand to his silk shirt, mimicking Horatio's revealing, Ivan showed he too wore a Kevlar vest, a bullet lodged over the chest padding. Smirking back to show he was not afraid, Horatio responded.

"It seems we are."

"Great minds think alike Caine." Still smiling, Ivan glanced at the Lieutenant's right hand at his hip, gun pointed to the ground. Noticing how helpless Horatio was, Ivan decided to gloat a little more.

"But I was just a bit smarter, eh?

"I'm not so sure about that Ivan."

Clocking back the hammer of his pistol, Ivan made sure he wouldn't blink when he shot; this was something the Russian wanted to see and to remember.

The moment a bullet burrowed through Horatio Caine's forehead.

Before the Russian could shoot, a rumble shook through the foundations, causing both men to shake violently. Taking advantage, Horatio raised his left arm, smacking Ivan's arm upwards.

Three bullets shot through the roof.

Quickly pulling up his left as Ivan stumbled backwards, the sound of the Lieutenant's gun was drowned out by bomb explosions.

Watching Ivan fall to the rumbling floor, Horatio squinted his eyes as the blood pooled out of the Russian's forehead, leaking into his glazed-over eyes. Leaving the dead man's body behind, the Lieutenant quickly made his way back over to the unconscious Officer Blake.

Lugging the young man over his shoulder, Horatio quickly made his way towards the exit.

Pushing down the fire escape bar and shoving with his shoulder, Horatio breathed in the Miami heated air deeply; he could practically taste the freedom.

Quickly making his way down the stairs, the Lieutenant had to bow his head to shield himself from the shards of glass, raining from exploding windows. Once his foot hit the pavement, Horatio continued to run with Officer Blake, reaching the side entrance.

* * *

Grunting, Demetri Valcross raised his pounding head, eyes lazily looking around him. Squinting, the Russian noticed his two victims had escaped, leaving him behind in the dusty room. Pushing himself on to his elbows, he smirked as the sound of the female CSI could be heard only down the corridor.

His victims had escaped, but they hadn't gone far.

Still smiling, Demetri pushed up onto his knees, laughing through his pain as the blood stained steel rod was inches away. Picking it up, he was ready to strike.

As the Russian raised to one knee, he felt powder tickle his bald scalp. Looking up, blinking the dust from his eyes, the Russian gasped in horror.

Before he could move, the ceiling collapsed on him, though dying Demetri's last thought was a happy one. Smile still eched on his face, the Russian gave up fighting the crushing force of the rubble, that thought swiming peacefully around his mind.

If he couldn't make it out, neither could those two CSIs.

* * *

"Ryan!"

Once again struggling with the weight of her partner, Natalia Boa Vista was begging Ryan to snap out of his trance.

"Ryan, I can't do this alone, come on!"

Slowly, the two CSIs made it to the far door, holding onto Ryan's arm, Natalia gripped his wrist tighter over her shoulder, feeling his arm slip through her sweaty grip. Turning a corner, the exit was only down a hallway.

To Natalia, it was the longest hallway she had ever seen.

Before Natalia could take one step, the floor beneath her shook, a rumble shaking through the building. Wide-eyed, the CSI jumped as an explosion ruptured above her.

Hastily pulling Ryan towards the exit, Natalia hoped against hope they could make it.

_So close._

Another explosion ripped in the distance, parts of the ceiling crumbling around the two CSIs.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's really short but I've a limited time to write and post this, I've a really crazy busy day but hey, a short update is better than no update right?**

**And talk about backfire! Ivan's bomb saves H and dooms the Russian!**

**But will Ivan kill Ryan & Natalia from beyond the grave?**

**Find out next time!**

**Mel out ;) **


	31. Stand offs and Searches

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**

**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

_**AN:**_** WARNING! Ryan fans may experience sever trauma and/or shock from reading this, you have been warned!**

* * *

Now on with the story...

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Once his foot hit the pavement, Horatio continued to run with Officer Blake, reaching the side entrance._

* * *

The second Lieutenant Horatio Caine appeared, he was swarmed by medics and officers alike, worried for his health.

Two officers took Officer Blake from Horatio's shoulders, carrying the young man onto a near-by gurney. Another medic tried to attend the mini cuts slashed across Horatio's face, some shards of glass still embedded.

The Lieutenant brushed the medics off, searching for his two CSI's.

"Horatio!"

Turning to see Calleigh and Eric rushing towards him, he removed his damaged glasses to look her in the eyes. The second she reached Horatio, the CSI spoke in a worried tone, her Southern accent peaking.

"Where are Ryan and Natalia?"

The Lieutenant was shocked once again, he hadn't considered his CSIs were still inside as he rushed out with Officer Blake, his thoughts focused solely on the young officer's depleting health.

Again, Calleigh asked, "Horatio...where are they?"

The CSI's faith in her Lieutenant wavered as she watched his face fall, grief taking hold of his features.

Slowly, in horror, Horatio, Calleigh and Eric turned to gape in terror as the _Miami Metals _plant shook, and then imploded, collapsing to the ground in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Sighing in frustration, Eric Delko ran both his hands through his hair, leaving them at the back of his head as Calleigh argued with three fire-fighters. Though the smoke had lifted slightly and the danger of fallen debris gone, fires still raged through the rubble.

Rubble that Calleigh knew Ryan and Natalia were trapped under...if they were alive; they needed to be found quick or...the CSI couldn't finish her thought.

Now, staring into the eyes of a stubborn fire-fighter who denied her access past the side entrance of the road leading up to _Miami Metals_, Calleigh shared her partner's frustration.

Though not one to lose her temper, Calleigh had had enough.

The second the fire-fighter had turned his attention to another matter, the CSI sneaked by him, pushing past other officers, Eric joined her just inside the side entrance.

Another was already there.

Standing with his two CSIs, Horatio watched on, annoyed yet knowing that the fires were a danger to any rescuers. The Lieutenant had planned to help, to search for Ryan and Natalia once the fire-fighters allowed them through but he was overruled, higher ranking officials rejected him.

The Lieutenant now stood, waiting for a chance to run to the rescue no matter what Rick Stetler or anyone else said.

"Horatio!"

_Speak of the devil..._

Forgetting his thought, the Lieutenant watched as the IAB agent paced towards him, two medics right on his tail. Stopping in front of the strawberry haired Lieutenant, Rick Stetler placed his hands on his hips, an annoyed scowl on his face.

"Didn't I _tell_ you to see a doctor?"

"I took it as more of a suggestion."

Laughing sarcastically, Rick continued as if Horatio never interrupted him.

"Horatio, you of all people should know that in a situation like this there's little chance of-"

"There's always a chance Rick."

The IAB agent was becoming angry, with Horatio constantly challenging his authority he decided to lay down the law with the Lieutenant.

"You know the chief gave me jurisdiction over the rescue now go with these men and get yourself checked out!"

Annoyed further that the Lieutenant stayed in his spot, Rick nodded to the men behind them, signalling them to _force _Horatio to their ambulance.

Both Eric and Calleigh moved forward, daring the two medics to place a hand on _their _Lieutenant.

"Horatio, go-"

"They are _my _CSIs Rick."

Horatio's tone told Rick he would not move until the missing officers were found. Before either side could speak again, a startled voice shouted through their tensional stand-off.

"BODY FOUND!"

Immediately, the CSI trio were gone, Rick blinked surprisingly before following, his medics racing past him. As they approached the fire-fighter, he began pulling the body from the rubble.

Reaching the gathering around the found body first, Calleigh stared down at grey face, emerald eyes looking beyond the caked blood to the male features of the man. Speechless, and gasping for air, Calleigh was in disbelief.

"Male!"

Standing back, she allowed Eric and Horatio in for a look, both worried for Ryan by the fire-fighter's announcment.

Eric backed away immediately, not believing his eyes. _Damn it Wolfe!_

Screaming within his mind, the CSI looked on as his Lieutenant examined the body. Horatio looked to the fire-fighter who was furiously working his hands on the man's chest, trying to force the body to breathe.

Horatio looked down to the filmier face, unsure of what to feel. The fire-fighter sighed, lifting off of the ash covered body. Looking up, his eyes held an apology he had to voice.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant...he's gone."

Horatio looked away from the man, his eyes looking out to the rest of burning building pieces, he had to keep searching.

**

* * *

**

All you Ryan-lovers, I warned you that you all may experience sever shock this chapter.

**And I hope you liked the Rick/ Horatio stand off! I love them!**

**Sorry this chapter is a lil short, I wrote this as it was stuck in my mind and then I was too tired to continue, I can't write anymore peeps!**

**So who has been found and who is still missing?**

**And I bet I will defiantly have to go into hiding after blowning a building with Ryan and Natalia still inside!...or are they?**

**Find out next time!**

**Mel out ;)**


	32. Pushing Past The Pain

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**

**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Horatio looked away from the man, his eyes looking out to the rest of burning building pieces, he had to keep searching._

* * *

"All clear, let's move in!"

Head jerking up from her hands in response to the officer's shout, Calleigh Duquesne was immediately alert. Emerald eyes wide, the CSI launched herself forward, racing to the no-longer flaming ruins of _Miami Metals._

On her left, ran Eric Delko, on her right, Horatio Caine was focused solely on the site.

Smoke surrounding them, the CSI trio stopped near the rubble, Eric jumped forward, on his knees as he grabbed small debris up and flinging them over his shoulders, Calleigh mimicked his actions. They had found one body this way and the CSI hoped they could find more.

Hopefully alive...and one of theirs.

Forgetting the face of the skin-head Russian she saw pulled from the ground, already dead, Calleigh focused her eyes on the pile in front of her, looking for any small sign.

A strand of hair, a glimpse of skin...anything.

Using trained eyes, the CSI caught a glimmer underneath a particularly large piece of used-to-be flooring, as rescue workers brushed past her deeper into the ruins; Calleigh was infixed with this silver shine.

Sticking her hand in through the dusty rocks, the CSI pulled out the small metal object. Taking it out to examine and rubbing dust from one part, Calleigh realised it was a silver watch.

Glancing to her own wrist, Calleigh noticed the similarities between this dusty metal accessory and her own watch. Thinking, the CSI raised a golden eye-brow.

_A woman's wrist watch?_

It took a heartbeat for Calleigh to realise what this could mean, turning to her left, Calleigh looked at Eric's determent face as he dug, sweat pooling across his forehead.

"Eric..."

Turning quickly to look at Calleigh, then at the object in her hand, Eric was confused by the thickness in her voice, her throat swelling with emotion. Noticing his silence, Calleigh spoke again.

"It's a _woman's_ watch..."

Eric's jaw almost dropped; instead he contained his shock into a simple wide-eyed glare. After a seconds stare off, the two CSIs franticly began digging, chucking stones and rubble wildly.

"Ryan! Natalia!"

Other rescue workers turned, alerted by Calleigh and Eric's outburst. Believing they were on to something, many other officers rushed to their help, gathering around.

A dust cloud formed from their efforts, engulfing the site of a hopeful find.

* * *

_Pain._

Mind-blasting, nerve shattering excruciating pain was what Ryan Wolfe first felt.

The second was the crushing force pressing against the back length of his body.

With his facial features scrunched in pain, Ryan didn't, couldn't open his eyes. It was if his body was frozen, un-moving no matter how much he tried. He tried speaking, inhaling dust as he did.

The CSI's throat felt as though it was on fire after each cough, timber being added after each wheezy breath.

Ryan didn't know what was worse, the cold frost that seemed to chill his blood or the raging fire burning deeper, the blaze engulfing his lungs.

Deciding there was no possible way his pain could increase, Ryan opened his eyes.

Boy was he wrong!

Instinctually, his eyes shut on their own accord. Blinking rapidly, Ryan forced them open again. At first all he saw was darkness, but after a few seconds, the CSI's eyes adjusted to the pain and the lack of light.

Looking around him, noticing he was surrounded by different shades of grey, Ryan began to panic.

_I'm buried alive!_

Through his worry, Ryan realised another grave fact.

_Natalia was with me..._

_Right next to me when we were crushed..._

_She's buried too!_

Lifting his head in the limited space, the CSI looked around franticly for his partner. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed a colour stand out from the grey.

Through the chalky dust and heavy rubble, Ryan squinted his eyes, trying to focus in on identifying the colour.

A tan arm was just within his reach.

Eyes widening, Ryan slowly began to move each tiny stone and splinter of wood, knowing how one wrong move could crush and kill him instantly.

Though knowing he should just stay still and wait for rescue, the CSI had to know the condition of his partner.

Ryan had to know if Natalia was okay.

Slowly, piece by piece, he had cleared a line of sight to her. "Natalia?" Ryan winced as he spoke in a whisper, taking in another breath; he forced his voice to be louder. "Natalia?"

She didn't move.

Ryan swallowed thickly, his throat once again ablaze. Stretching his arm out, the CSI grunted in pain, feeling a static run through his bicep. Ignoring the throbbing, he extended his arm out to full length.

Pushing his arm forward to its maximum point, Ryan barely managed to tip two fingers to her wrist.

_Oh God!_

"Natalia!"

_Please no!_

"Natalia!"

* * *

**Ooooooooh! I leave you all with another cliffy! I love cliff hangers too much!**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Are Eric and Calleigh close to finding their friends, or is it just false hope?**

**And how could I possibly kill Ryan! I'm evil, put not evil enough to _kill _him!**

**Now putting him through the grief of losing Natalia is a diffrent matter...**

**Am I _that _evil?**

**Find out next time... or not ;D**

**Mel out ;)**


	33. Out Of Time

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**  
Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Pushing his arm forward to its maximum point, Ryan barely managed to tip two fingers to her wrist._

'_Oh God!'_

"_Natalia!"_

* * *

Forgetting the danger of moving under shaky rubble, Ryan Wolfe pulled his arm back from his unconscious partner. Placing both his palms to the ground, growling, he moved in a push-up motion, his back almost breaking from the weight of the cement.

His pain agonizing, Ryan continued to push against the crushing force, the CSI knew he didn't have much time.

Natalia didn't have much time.

* * *

On her knees, her black suit covered in chalk-like dust, Calleigh Duquesne stared down at the large hole created in the debris. While digging, it had taken the determent CSI a moment to realise her nails were scraping across the ground; she had reached the bottom of the pile.

And neither of her friends was there.

Now, sitting back on her heels, she watched Eric dig, tears threatening to fall from her grassy-green eyes. Her fingers were bloody, her nails broken, but this was not what upset the strong CSI.

It was the fact Eric pulled back too, no luck in his search too.

Eric wiped his forehead, leaving a thin trail of crimson to mix with the dark complexion. His fingers consisted of thousands of tiny cuts, each only a few millimetres long yet stung painfully. Sweat ran into them, mixed with dust and dirt.

Eric couldn't care less about his own pain, he could only think of his two friends, trapped somewhere beneath the large pieces of the former building.

The only question was _where_.

Looking at the other officers digging as he caught his breath, Eric set his mind back to work, he couldn't rest, he had to keep digging.

The question once again was _where._

Where should he start, the debris covered at least two miles and at the least 4 feet deep. The longer it took the CSI and other rescuers to dig, the longer Ryan and Natalia were trapped.

If not dead, their chances depleted every second.

Breathing deeply, Eric stood, ready to move in further and start digging again. Everyone was on their toes, sweaty and tired yet still working, even Stetler had let Horatio be and even lend a hand searching.

A tumbling rock caught Eric's attention.

The rock rolled down a large piece of wood and down to an officer's feet. Thinking nothing of it, Eric stepped up onto the pile, out of the corner of his eye, the CSI saw more debris roll away, pushed by an invisible force.

Brow furrowing, Eric watched, wondering what trick his wearily mind was trying to pull.

His eyes followed the rubble, re-tracing the tumbling rock's trip. Reaching the spot where it had started to fall, Eric wondered what was causing this. Was it the rescuer's activity resulting in an implosion at the debris pile centre?

Curious, Eric watched as he still tried to reclaim his breath.

As though there was an explosion beneath the rubble, the grey stones shot upwards then back down. Again this happened, Eric still watching.

As though an explosion happened within his mind, the answer blasted in Eric's ears.

"THERE!"

Pointing at the moving spot as he ran, Eric attracted the attention of many officers as they watched, taking a moment to realise what he meant.

Sliding to his knees, not caring if he ripped and shredded his skin, Eric launched his pained fingertips forward, again seizing rock and rubble and furiously flinging them over his shoulder.

Feeling warmth radiate like the blood trickling down his legs, Eric knew others were digging behind him. A flicker of gold told him Calleigh was right by his side, wrinkled hands blurred as they worked told both CSIs their Lieutenant worked only 2 feet away.

The CSI trio worked in silence, deafened by their own hearts that seemed to beat from their throats.

As she dug deeper, Calleigh felt hair scrape underneath her nails. Shocked, the CSI pushed herself to go faster. Sweating and breathless, she tugged a practically heavy part of a steel support beam.

Sucking in a shocked breath, Calleigh found herself looking at the top of a human head.

"Horatio!"

Turning to his CSI, the Lieutenant was startled at her find. Reacting in a second, he looked at the direction the neck led, lending a hand to other officers who were trying to free the torso and legs.

In less than a minute, they had pulled the body from the hole, flipping it onto it's back.

"Oh my God!"

Calleigh was nauseous as she saw the damage to her friend's body. Bruises covered the skin, blue and yellow standing out in contrast to the CSI's skin tone. Cuts ran over every exposed piece of flesh, light scrapes and deep slashes causing blood to ooze over each stone surrounding the body.

What scared Calleigh most was the eyes, surround by blood they were closed and unmoving.

Horatio looked to Eric who pressed his hand to his newly found friend's blood encrusted neck. Nodding to his Lieutenant, both were glad there was a strong pulse. A flutter of thick eyelashes cause Eric to look down at the bloody faced CSI.

Looking past the crimson mask, Eric stared into the confused eyes of Ryan Wolfe.

* * *

**Okay, I wanted to go into more detail with the find but then I couldn't have done a cliffy as always ;)**

**So Ryan is found...but what about Natalia?**

**Is it too late?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**Mel out :D**


	34. Into the Ruins

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**

**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Looking past the crimson mask, Eric stared into the confused eyes of Ryan Wolfe._

* * *

"Ryan?"

Ryan Wolfe stared up at the Miami sun, eyes scanning the blue sky for any clouds, his mind blank of any thoughts or worries.

"Ryan?"

Lying on a soft, white surface, Ryan guess he was _on _a cloud, if this was death it was cosier than he thought it would be. His pain had left his body along with his control, numbness causing him to remain still, his limbs like jelly, flopping around lazily.

"Ryan!"

Looking up, Ryan noticed something blocking his view of the pretty sky. Looking up at the shining gold strands ticking his cheek, Ryan realised it was _someone _stopping the warmth of the sun reaching him.

"Ryan!"

Hearing the warm female voice call a name again, Ryan looked to her. The peachy skinned woman seemed worried as she looked at him; her grassy green eyes showed her emotions. Ryan wondered what was wrong with the blonde.

"Wolfe! Hey Wolfe! Come on!"

Turning to this new, huskier voice, Ryan found himself staring at the blonde's opposite; the man's skin was dark, eyes darker as they filled with anger. His dark hair shone wetly, sweat and red smeared across his forehead.

If Ryan wasn't afraid of the guy, he would have laughed.

"Ryan! Can you hear me?"

_Ryan...Wolfe...that's me!_

"Hey..."

Ryan laughed mentally at his slurred voice, he wasn't _dying_; he was just drunk! He looked down at the white moving bed he was on, noticing the deep red of blood covering his body.

Not remembering any of what had happened to him, Ryan wondered how much alcohol he must have consumed. Realising who he was with, his friends, Ryan had to speak his mind.

"Hey Delko, how much did I drink man?"

Eric stared at him wide eyed, not believing what he heard. Calleigh turned to the medic pushing the bed by his feet, the two CSI's glad to see the ambulance was within sight.

The medic shrugged, "That's the morphine talking ma'am. We had to ease him down a bit, with the way his heart was going; he would be dead before we got to the van."

"I _drank _morphine?"

Calleigh turned back to her laughing friend, "No wonder my throats killing me!" She couldn't believe this, when imagining finding her friends; she had enough logic to think they would be harmed yes but at least together and _sane_!

One out of three was not good enough for the Southern CSI.

Staring up at the sky once again, Ryan frowned. _I was meant to do something..._ Clicking his tongue, the CSI wondered what his previous task was.

_I know it was important..._

Feeling the breeze brushing past him slow, Ryan knew the moving bed's speed was decreasing. Thinking about his foggy memory, the CSI knew if it was important, there was one man who would know what it was.

"Where's Horatio?"

* * *

"Lieutenant!"

Looking up, deep blue eyes on fire, Horatio Caine quickly made his way to a young officer's aid. Both men gripped the large metal beam and together, managed to lift it out of their way.

Gasping for air, the officer spoke his mind.

"Sir...Wolfe was found there-" indicating to the body sized hole the rescuers had managed to make in the rubble. "But Boa Vista mustn't have been close to him in the collapse."

Horatio silently agreed, after pulling Ryan from the ground and checking for any life-threatening injuries, the Lieutenant trusted his two stable CSIs to escort him to the ambulance. Once he knew Ryan was in safe hands, Horatio had turned his efforts back to finding Natalia.

Having checked the area around Ryan's find, the Lieutenant couldn't guess where under the miles of rock and steel his CSI could be.

Getting back to work, the Lieutenant focused on the deeper rubble, trying to clear a path through the center.

So determent on his task, Horatio failed to notice the thin stream of pool running through the rock and into the open area Ryan once lay.

* * *

Ryan Wolfe bounced back against the white gurney, shoved down by Eric Delko. Not thinking, the CSI immediately made to jump out of the moving bed, trying to over-power his friends.

"Ryan calm down!"

Ignoring Calleigh as she tried to break through to him, Ryan continued his attempts to escape. Eric pushed him down by the shoulders, pinning him to the bed.

Growling out, Ryan quickly shoved Eric in the chest, causing the unsuspecting CSI to stumble backwards, landing face-up on the cement road.

Taking his chance, Ryan swung his legs over the bed, pushing away Calleigh's hands as he jumped away, starting to run back the way they had come.

After three steps, Ryan's knee betrayed him, sending him crashing onto his side.

Eric scarpered to his feet, launching himself onto Ryan before he could get up. Calleigh watched as the two wrestled, Eric trying to restrain while Ryan tried to free himself.

"Eric, careful with him!"

Knowing neither man was listening, Calleigh turned on the flabbergast medic. "I thought you gave him morphine?" The medic never took his eyes off the fight, answering with a dropped jaw.

"I did ma'am, he must be stronger than I thought!"

Ryan heard what the medic said, sighing internally as in his broken state, Eric was stronger. Feeling his shoulders pushed down painfully, Eric seizing his wrists and slamming them to the ground. Ryan knew he had to win this battle, a life was at stake.

Swallowing his pride, Ryan knew he had to take the opening to his freedom.

Sharply, Ryan raised his good knee up. A shock ran through him as he heard Eric grunt in pain, then fall off of him to his left. Pushing himself up, Ryan looked down at his friend.

"Sorry man."

After whispering his apologies, Ryan took off in a hoppy type run, blocking out the pain as he raced back to the ruins of _Miami Metals._

The building that ruined his life...and could have ended another.

* * *

**Okay, I'm guessing you all know why Ryan freaked on Eric and Calleigh right? If not, just ask :)**

**And in case you all are wondering...yes Ryan went for the low-blow! But all for a good cause!**

**Will Ryan help the search? Will he be on time? Can he save a life, or is his ruined...forever?**

**Find out next time!**

**Mel out ;)**


	35. Beneath It All

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_After whispering his apologies, Ryan took off in a hoppy type run, blocking out the pain as he raced back to the ruins of Miami Metals._

_The building that ruined his life...and could have ended another._

* * *

"Officers, we need to speed up our progress."

Receiving nods from each of his men, Lieutenant Horatio Caine continued to pull pieces of wreckage out of his way, working at the center of the former building. Burning balls of sea blue scanned each layer of rubble, aged ears listening to the words of his fellow searchers.

The Lieutenant hoped, yet dreaded the call of a find.

Still searching, Horatio heard a nearby in-take of breath, with a pained heart, he looked over his shoulder at the officer. Curiously, he was looking out towards the main road rather than the rubble.

"Wolfe?"

Horatio followed the officer's shocked stare, seeing an injured Ryan race towards him. Dried blood covered the CSI, caking around the blue and yellow bruises. He ran mostly on one leg, barely touching the other of the ground before launching forward again.

With Ryan's eyes focused on him, Horatio could see the pain within, tears swimming at the brims.

"Ryan!"

The Lieutenant didn't even try to contain his shock as his supposed to be bedridden CSI barrelled towards him. Stumbling to a stop, Ryan looked into Horatio's eyes with a strange emotion; un-usually saw in the young man's eyes.

Horatio actually felt afraid at the sheer murderous anger in Ryan's eyes.

"Horatio, where is she?"

Horatio took a moment to answer, watching as Ryan re-claimed his breath. The Lieutenant saw a slight wince after each exhale, guessing there was at least two cracked ribs under the CSI's bruised skin.

"H..."

Looking down, Horatio knew Ryan would keep asking till he found out. Lifting his head, the Lieutenant waited until Ryan was finished scanning the area, obviously looking for Natalia. Then, he stared straight into the grey pools of pain and anguish.

"We're still searching son."

Ryan's hands curled into fists, nails digging into his shaking skin. Horatio watched as his CSI took in the news, waiting for an outburst, a break-down, some form of grief of worry.

Instead, Ryan took off again.

Throwing himself into the rubble, Ryan furiously flung the steel and stone behind him, many officers having to duck and dodge as he threw more debris aimlessly. Tears rolled down the CSI's cheeks as he remembered the faint pulse of his partner.

Slowly, each of the rescuers noticed him, slowing their own pace as they watched Ryan dig.

Each face held understanding and sympathy for the CSI.

Ryan stopped his search, panting as he sat on all fours, staring at the taunting grey stone. Out of the corner of his eyes, a colour caught his attention. Turning his head fully, Ryan noticed the large hole made in the rubble;

He also saw the small stream of crimson sparkle in the Miami sunlight.

Not having the energy to get up, Ryan crawled towards the red, the fire returning to his throat as he tried calling for help. Deeper within, the CSI felt the flames seize total control of his lungs, closing in on his heart.

Breathless, Ryan pulled feebly at the first stone, tossing it behind, hitting his shoe. Reaching forward again, his hand stayed on the stone, too weak to lift it again.

A pale, wrinkled hand pulled the cement piece from his, tossing it further behind.

Ryan looked up through heavy eyes at Horatio, the Lieutenant nodded once then turned back to the rock pile, eyes focused on the stream of blood. Forcing himself to continue, Ryan pushed his hands back into the pile, once again pulling the scraps of steel, splinters and cement.

With the help of several more officers, Ryan and Horatio were closing the gap with each piece of metal and stone they pulled away. In the circle of sweaty red-faced officers, several breathless gasps were emitted in shock.

Horatio swallowed once before quickly springing into action.

* * *

Eric Delko sat on Ryan's empty gurney, his entire body frozen. Half in shock, half in pain, the CSI couldn't chase his fleeing friend, instead he lay on the cement while Calleigh and the medic helped him to his feet.

Knowing she was by his side, Eric had to ask Calleigh the question he couldn't answer.

"What the hell's gotten into Wolfe?"

Calleigh Duquesne thought for a moment, if she wasn't so puzzled over that question herself, she might have laughed at the craziness that occurred before her moments ago. Next to her, Eric sighed, a hiss of pain slightly audible.

"We should go back."

Turing to face her partner, Calleigh agreed but couldn't help but ask a buzzing question, though it she would mean it as a joke, the CSI worried for Eric.

"Can you walk?"

Eric laughed lightly, slowly lifting himself off of the edge of the gurney, a wince flashed across his face. Walking slowly back to the site, Eric chuckled lightly, "Yeah, but I doubt I'll ever have kids now."

"That's a shame; I always thought you'd make a great dad."

Calleigh blushed lightly, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she even could finish thinking them. Eric smiled down at her, blushing also. "Thanks...you too."

Before Calleigh could think of a response, Eric stopped walking. Looking back, she noticed him staring ahead. Following his gaze, the Southern CSI lost her smile, her lips slowly slipping into a shocked 'o'.

Pacing forward, a wall of brown shirted officers ran along with white suited medics. Behind them, a limping Ryan Wolfe pushed to keep up. By his side, Horatio Caine jogged lightly, speed restrict by the weight he carried close to his chest,

An unconscious CSI.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! So, Natalia is found but has the team's luck run out?**

**Will Horatio lose another of his CSIs?**

**Find out next time!**

**Mel out ;D**


	36. Divine Intervention

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Pacing forward, a wall of brown shirted officers ran along with white suited medics. Behind them, a limping Ryan Wolfe pushed to keep up. By his side, Horatio Caine jogged lightly, speed restrict by the weight he carried close to his chest,_

_An unconscious CSI._

* * *

The wall of officers had split in two like the red sea, Ryan and Horatio running down the centre. Horatio carried Natalia; the Miami sun casting a heavenly glow around the Lieutenant. The angel of death's face contained steel determination as he ran to the ambulance.

Having rescued both CSIs from the rubble, Horatio was determent; he helped his two officers returned from the grave, now he just had to bring them home.

Medical staff already had another gurney out, three steady medics waiting to spring into work. The second Horatio placed her on the bed; the medical team began to work on Natalia.

"Pulse is weak...yet rapid!" Gulping fearfully, the medic placed a hand over the unconscious CSI's forehead. "Clammy skin...cold..." The three paramedics looked at each other, knowing what those simple signs meant.

"My god, she's going into shock!"

Hearing the medics, Horatio quickly took off his dust covered coat and held it out. It was snatched away immediately; one medic quickly covered the shivering CSI.

Ryan limped forward, pushing two breathless officers out of his way. Noticing the injured CSI's actions, Eric stepped in front of him, pushing against his blood soaked chest back to Ryan's original gurney.

Ryan immediately protested.

"Wolfe, just let them work, okay?" Breathing heavily, Ryan allowed Eric to sit him on the medical bed, both men watching the medics working on Natalia. Grey and black froze over, the CSIs' gazes cold as they earnestly waited for a positive sign.

Or a negative...but they hoped for the former.

Ryan fought his drooping eyes, clamping his hands on the side of the gurney for support. As though weights were tied to his eyelashes, they closed against his will. The weights continued to pull Ryan down, almost into the darkness of slumber.

Feeling himself slump against Eric's shoulder, the CSI heard one last word before going completely under.

"Stabilising!"

* * *

Lying back against the soft white bed, Ryan Wolfe relaxed into the medical gurney. Having only opened his eyes, the CSI fought against his drooping eyelids again. Looking around him, Ryan drank in the sights of his two smiling friends.

Looking past Eric and Calleigh, the last of Ryan's anxiety melted in the warm chocolate eyes looking back.

Natalia smiled lightly to him, a great effort made by the drained CSI. Looking down, she noticed Ryan's arm lying limply off of the gurney. Ignoring the protests from her pained muscles and bones, she stretched her own arm out, fingertips lightly brushing his.

With an internal push, Ryan slowly took her hand, the two CSIs smiling silently at each other.

Watching the scene with a wide smile, Calleigh Duquesne sensed a presence by her side. Glancing up, she smiled wider at Eric. He returned the smile, a contagious aura of joy spreading throughout the scene at the rescue of the missing CSIs.

Smile faltering, the Southern CSI remembered the tension and fear she had felt moments ago, shaking it off, Calleigh focused on the present; The contagious happiness taken hold of her again.

Standing only a few feet behind, Horatio watched his smiling team with a glowing expression.

Though wishing to join in the silent celebrations, the Lieutenant knew he had another duty to fulfil first. Quietly walking away from buzzing group, Horatio walked to a lone ambulance parked further down the road.

"How are you doing Blake?"

The young officer smiled lightly, shrugging as he looked at the annoying IV sticking out of his wrist. "I'm good; the Mrs always loved the manly scars." Horatio chuckled along with Blake, glad to see he was awake and well.

"Officer Blake...the lab has needed a new Junior Liaison for quite some time."

Thinking for a second, Blake had a feeling where the Lieutenant was steering the conversation. "Yeah, I heard Jessop was the last one right?" A flash of remorse struck in Horatio's eyes, in a second it was gone.

"Indeed, he was a brave officer...just like you. What do you say?"

Blake smiled, dipping his head bashfully. "Thank you Lieutenant...I'd like that." Appearing out of the back of the ambulance, two paramedics placed themselves on either side of Blake's medical bed.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant but we have to go."

Horatio nodded in understanding, allowing them to take Blake into the ambulance. Just before the doors shut, Horatio caught the young officer's eye.

"I'll see you soon, son."

Watching the flashing lights disappear into the distance, Horatio turned to stand alone, looking back at the action surrounding his CSIs.

Amused, the Lieutenant noticed the annoyed look on many medics trying to work around Ryan and Natalia's interlocked hands. Though a few tried to push through and break the connection, they were blocked by the pair.

The two CSIs made it clear; they weren't leaving each other's side.

Turning around, looking at the Miami sun, a weight was lifted off the Lieutenant's constantly burdened shoulders. Staring at the city he protected so dearly, Horatio smiled, a thought lightening his features.

The avenging angel had save his people.

* * *

**Ba-da-daaaaa! The end is near my friends, I hope this story has being as pleasent to read as it has been to write.**

**I guess I should leave all the sappy speeches till the end huh?**

**Oh well...theres still plently of more to come!**

**Mel out ;D**


	37. Scenes of Insanity

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**

**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_The avenging angel had save his people._

* * *

Sighing as she signed her name for the fourth time, Maxine Valera couldn't wait to escape Miami Dade National Hospital. Having spent the past few days in a hospital bed (though for most of her time she was unconscious), the D.N.A tech couldn't wait to get home.

First a long bath, then snuggling down with an old book, losing herself in a classic.

Smiling slightly when finished, Valera handed the forms back over the desk and turned around. Smile widening when a filmier face greeted her. Alexx Woods smiled in return, leaning against the desk.

"Hey there, look who's up and about."

Valera laughed lightly, reeling in the joyous mood the motherly doctor radiated. "It's good to be up and moving that's for sure." Alexx picked up a negative vibe from the younger scientist, knowing the cause behind it.

Seconds later, the question escaped the D.N.A technician.

"Any news on Ryan and Natalia?"

Alexx released a woeful sigh, "Not yet, I've been calling but nobody's picking up." Valera looked down, sorry she destroyed the happy atmosphere the two once shared but she needed to know.

Know there was still no news? Or no hope?

"God..." Valera didn't know what else to say. Alexx looked up, waiting for the rest of her friend's words that failed to follow. Realising this, the D.N.A tech spoke the first non-worrying thought that entered her mind.

"And at the start of this week, I thought I'd be bored till Saturday. I guess the craziness never ends around here though."

Alexx smiled, "Not in Miami it doesn't."

Seconds after Alexx had spoke, a medic ran by, shoulder shoving as he did in his haste. Realising he had almost knocked his collage over, the sweaty male turned around, holding out an apologetic hand.

"I'm sorry Doctor Woods, there's three new arrivals coming into the bay, high priority."

Alexx and Valera watched the male doctor disappear out the glass doors, flashing lights announcing the ambulances as they pulled up in front of the hospital. Slowly, the two women turned to stare at each other, both wearing masks of horror.

"It could be..." Valera couldn't finish her sentence. Glancing back to the doors, Alexx's eyes widened at the three beds being wheeled inside, surrounded by worn-out medics and approaching doctors.

"Baby, I hope it is..."

Valera was confused by the maternal doctor's words. Though Alexx was afraid of what she would find, she rather Ryan and Natalia be there, inside _her _hospital, under _her _eye, within _her _arm's reach.

But a thought sent shivers down her spine..._Three _arrivals...who was the third?

Gulping, Alexx was shocked as the first gurney breezed by her. Twirling on her heels, dark eyes focused on the pale face of a Miamian officer, badge reading Blake Andrews. Though feeling her heart squeeze slightly for the young man, the caring doctor breathed a relieved sigh.

He wasn't one of hers.

_This momma bear has too many cubs to worry about to take in a stray._

Shaking away her previous thought, Alexx looked at the next medical bed; this time her heart clenched tightly...a filmier face lay on the pillow, as white as the sheets.

_My baby boy!_

Looking up through half opened eye-lids, Ryan Wolfe didn't even notice his medical mother of sorts watch as he was wheeled away. Though the paramedics had washed away most of the blood from his face on the drive over, a crimson undertone still remained on the pale skin, evidence of his previous bloodshed.

Through the red, white, yellow and blue...Ryan Wolfe's grey eyes contained most of his pain.

Holding out a hand, Alexx almost felt the young CSI's pain. At her side, Maxine seemed just as shocked and sickened at the state of their friend.

Seconds later, another bed wheeled by, causing another round of gasps from the two women.

Though it pained her, Alexx's experienced eye caught every injury on both CSI's; the unnatural angle of Ryan's left knee, the swelling of Natalia's right wrist, slashes of red zigzagging across them both, small bumps and bruises fresh over previous painful marks.

Alexx's eyes grew darker, tears forming as she clenched her fists; No one did that to _her _family.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I have to run." Before Alexx could finish Valera was nodding, gesturing for the doctor to accompany their newly-found companions to their fates. "Call me when we can visit?"

Alexx called a reply as she followed the buzzing medics, disappearing through swinging doors.

"I'm sorry ma'am; you need to fill out one more form."

Turning back to the desk, Maxine Valera sighed as she took the sheet down, glancing over before taking the ready pen from the receptionist, sharply scribbling her name across numerous lines.

"The craziness never _does _end around here does it?"

As though to answer her rhetorical question, Valera felt a strong breeze brush by her, looking over her shoulder, the D.N.A tech was surprise. Looking over her desk, the receptionist clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Disruptives!"

In dusty clothes and splashed with droplets of presumingly their own blood, Eric, Calleigh and Horatio ran as a unit after their friends.

* * *

"CSI Wolfe? Can you hear me?"

Fighting the weights set on pulling his eyelids close, Ryan Wolfe turned his head to the un-filmier voice. Under the bright surgery room lights, Ryan was glad his eyes were half closed, otherwise he would surely be blinded.

"Loud and clear Doc!"

Hearing the CSI's mumble, the dark skinned Doctor Di Pergo nodded to her staff, a signal to continue with the procedure as planned. A nurse rushed over to the medical tray, swiping the syringe containing a healthy amount of general anaesthesia and handing it back to the doctor.

Noticing a worried glance in the CSI's eyes, Doctor Di Pergo spoke lowly. "Don't worry Ryan; you'll be fine in a jiffy! And apparently Dr. Woods says your team will be outside waiting for you when you wake."

Smiling, Ryan closed his eyes, ready for the drug to take him under in to the uncomfortably filmier darkness. The full force of his traumatic time crushed down on his will, exhaustion taking hold of his sleepy mind.

The CSI was already slumbering before the steel had pierced his skin.

* * *

**I bet a lot of you forgot about poor ol' Maxine huh? Don't worry...I did too!**

**Only a few chapters left my dear readers! **

**I know what you all are thinking "What else can she make happen?" But don't worry...I have one last trick tucked up my sleeve, ready to shock you all!**

**MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**But what could it be?**

**Find out soon! **

**Mel out!**


	38. Silent Welcomes

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_The CSI was already slumbering before the steel had pierced his skin._

* * *

Nose twitching in itchiness, Ryan Wolfe slowly became aware of himself, control of his limbs finally returning.

Eyes still closed, the CSI listened around him, still moving his facial features in an attempt to ease the annoying prickle running from his brow to lower lip.

"Eric, leave him alone!"

"What-...Hey, he's waking up!"

Hearing his two friends whisper excitedly, Ryan peeked through one eye first, then opening both an inch.

Blinking once...twice...three times... Ryan finally opened his eyes fully, taking in the crowded white room.

Standing next to his shoulder, suspiciously placing a flower petal back in a glass vase on the bedside table, Eric Delko grinned down at his friend. By his side, Calleigh Duquesne smiled down at Ryan too, whispering a greeting.

Ryan smiled back, but continued to look for the face he most wanted to see.

Looking past Calleigh's dust covered shoulder, Ryan watched curiously as Alexx Woods spoke to someone hidden from view by Calleigh and Eric, one hand outstretched. Noticing his eyes on her, Alexx turned to face Ryan, her hand still hidden mysteriously.

A moving figure broke through Ryan's suspicious mind, one that immediately took his focus; His father-figure. "H."

"Good evening Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan nodded, then realised what Horatio said. _Evening? _Looking from his bedside clock to the dim-orange Miami sky outside his window, the evidence told him the day was almost over. Shocked, the CSI searched his mind, the last Ryan remembered was seeing a clear afternoon blue sky.

"How long was I out?"

"Just 4 hours." Hearing a filmier voice from behind his Lieutenant, Ryan tilted his head to the right, realising his mistake as pain rippled down through his side, different blotches of bruises throbbing.

"This is quite the switch-a-roo." Stepping forward, Maxine Valera waved softly to Ryan, standing at the end of his bed. Smiling as he looked around at his family, Ryan's mind could only focus on the one who wasn't present.

Smile faltering, he swallowed once before speaking.

"Where's Natalia?"

Ryan immediately picked up on the sudden stiffness in the room, bodies tensing as eyes darted away. Eric looked at the headboard above Ryan's head, not able to meet the younger man's eyes.

_He's not going to tell me._

Shifting his gaze, Ryan's eyes interrogated Calleigh next. She didn't look at him but rather at the spot Alexx's hand had remained, now both women looking down.

Moving on, Ryan saw no sign of help from Valera so looked lastly to his Lieutenant. After a determent stare off between the two men, Horatio realised his CSI wouldn't back down.

Receiving a nod from their Lieutenant, Calleigh and Eric slowly walked to his side, leaving only Alexx to stand at Ryan's side.

But another face held the CSI's un-divided attention.

Natalia lay un-moving under the sheets, right arm exposed but hidden under a thick white bandage and sling. Her face was tilted towards him, eyes closed, breathing in slow, deep breaths. White strips of stitches covered two inches of her forehead.

Ryan looked worryingly to Alexx, seeking soothing words from the mothering doctor.

"Don't worry baby, she's just taken more of an effect to the anaesthetic than you, she'll wake soon."

As though hearing the comforting words meant for Ryan, thick lashes fluttered furiously, chocolate eyes blinking rapidly before opening fully. Becoming aware of her surroundings, Natalia smiled at the grouping of friends.

But her eyes focused immediately on Ryan.

The pair smiled, just revelling in the sight of the other. Forgetting where they were or who was there, the two silently communicated, no words needed to be spoken, everything they needed to say was shown in their eyes.

A nervous cough interrupted them.

Raising his eyebrows in a knowing manner, Eric fakery rubbed his throat. Seeing the embarrassment on both of her bedridden "children's" faces, Alexx decided to save them, clearing her throat, she immediately had everyone's attention.

"I pulled a few strings up in Housing...I wanted my babies together." Having heard their motherly doctor's explanation, the two CSI's looked to each other again.

The message they subconsciously radiated was loud and clear to their visitors; _Alone time._

Rubbing the back of his neck, Eric thought quickly on his feet. "We should get back to the lab, Cal." Receiving a wink from her tan partner, Calleigh nodded, waving a goodbye to her two friends before leading the way out.

Standing up from Natalia's bed, Alexx was next to try slip out slyly.

"Well _I _have to get back to work, I'll drop in at the end of my shift." Taking both CSI's hands Alexx looked from one to the other, making sure they knew she was serious about her promise.

"Horatio, would you care to join me for a cup of coffee first?"

The Lieutenant nodded, holding the door for his friend to exit. Taking one long last look at his CSIs, he left with a promising drawl.

"Take care Mr. Wolfe...you too Ms. Boa Vista."

Smiling at her friends, Valera was now the last visitor. "I better go too, a classic Dan Brown is just calling to me from home."

Ryan smiled back, remembering their previous conversation on the subject.

"Valera, you know lead based paint is toxic." Valera smiled wider, a challenging glint in her eyes. "Ryan, if I can survive a potentially lethal drug attack, I think a harmless book is going to be a walk-over."

Stopping at the doorway, she turned once more, but this time looking to her DNA partner.

"And Nat, get better soon...DNA is gonna be swamped."

Natalia smiled at her friend as she left, then turned to look at Ryan. He looked too, once again staring into her eyes.

The silence returned, but this time it was awkward, both waiting for the other to speak first.

Ryan decided the best way to speak was from his heart, to pour his feelings out for the world and more importantly Natalia to hear.

...The silence continued.

* * *

**Oooooooh, now our favourite couple is alone...**

**Is that a good or bad thing?**

**Find out next time!**

**Mel out ;D**


	39. Friendly Advice

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_The silence returned, but this time it was awkward, both waiting for the other to speak first._

_Ryan decided to speak from his heart, to pour his feelings out for the world and more importantly Natalia to hear._

_...The silence continued._

* * *

Both tired of the silence, Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista stared deeply into each other's eyes. Wishing to reduce the space between then, Ryan outstretched his hand, trying to claim hers.

An IV lodged within his skin kept him from closing the distance.

Annoyed, Ryan pushed himself up, ignoring the pain as he propped up on his elbows. Natalia watched him curiously rise into a sitting position, then swing one leg over the edge of the bed.

Realising what he was trying to do, Natalia sat up straight, creaking her back as she did.

"Ryan, are _trying _to kill yourself?"

Receiving no response, Natalia tossed the covers off, glad the hospital staff allowed her to keep her own clothes. Slipping off of the crisp bed sheet, she quickly placed her hand on Ryan's chest, stopping his escape attempt.

Feeling the steady heartbeat beneath his hospital gown, Natalia froze before remembering her previous thought.

"Ryan, lie down."

The CSI was stubborn, continuing to sit over the edge of the bed. "I needed to get up...over to you."

Natalia smiled at his sweet intentions. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek lightly, laughing lightly into his rosy warm skin. "Thank you, but since_ I'm_ not the one in the knee brace, _I'll _come to _you._"

Ryan smiled back, allowing her to push him back down onto the pillow. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she turned to fix his IV lead. Ryan re-captured her hand, keeping it pressed to his chest.

Looking from their entwined hands up to his eyes, Natalia let out a small gasp at the emotion showed in Ryan's eyes.

She could only hope that she portrayed the same back.

Not knowing where to start, Ryan decided to try "playing it smooth" and rolling into the conversation with a light laugh.

"So how come you get to stay normal while I have to wear a dress?"

Natalia looked between her own tattered and torn clothes and his glistening white gown, un-sure which looked worse.

"Maybe the staff just liked me more." Smiling, Natalia watched the fake look of hurt Ryan showed, laughter hidden beneath his bruised features. "That_ is _possible; you're a very likeable person."

Natalia blushed slightly, "Thanks...I lo-" her eyes darted back to their hands, thinking of her next sentence carefully. Looking back into his eyes, Natalia forced a smile.

"I like you too Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan chuckled along with her, though his mind ravelled around her choice of words almost painfully.

Once again, silence surrounded the CSIs, but now both avoided each other's eyes. Natalia stared down at their entwined hands, thinking about what he had just said.

Ryan simply gazed wonderingly at the crease of her forehead, also thinking of their previous conversation.

Stroking his thumb over her hand lovingly, Ryan tried to pace himself into revealing his inner thoughts.

"Natalia."

Gaining her attention, Ryan took a deep breath, ready to tell her he-

The hospital door opened, cutting him across. A young nurse stepping inside, dipping her head and smiling warmly at the two CSIs.

_Damn it!_

Ryan cursed mentally; angered he had slipped up such an open opportunity to tell the woman he loved his feelings.

_Tomorrow...I'll tell her tomorrow._

Lost in his thoughts, Ryan only realised the nurse's exit after the door closed. Natalia turned to face him wearing a relieved smile. "What?"

"We're getting out of here, first thing tomorrow morning."

Ryan nodded, taking in this information. "Tomorrow it is then."

_Tomorrow it is._

* * *

A week had passed since he was released from hospital yet Ryan Wolfe still felt as battered and pain as he did after waking from surgery. Though most of his cuts had healed, bruises faded into a near skin colour yellow and his knee was improving well, the CSI still felt terrible.

He knew the reason why he felt this way; it was because of the constant war raging within his mind.

And the infuriating detail seemed to constantly pop up, reminders appearing everywhere, a name called by his colleagues, a glance into her lab, watching her work determinately, the letters D.N.A.

Ryan sighed, thinking of the reason behind his internal struggle.

_Natalia._

It was...yet wasn't her fault through his eyes.

Half of Ryan's thoughts suggested Natalia was to blame for his confused romantic feelings. After all, she had engaged the kiss, causing the spark to erupt his burning love for her.

The other side disagreed.

Ryan listened to the internal voices bicker, interested in what the other side had to say. It opposed his previous thought, telling Ryan _he _was the problem. _He _was the one who leaned in first, _he_ was the one to continue it and _he _was the one ignoring the topic with her.

Both sides of his mind agreed with each other on one fact; he was an idiot.

Thinking of his need to talk things out with Natalia, Ryan walked from his newly re-built Trace lab down the lone corridor leading to the break room. His left hand held a walking cane, matching his knee brace under his dark slacks.

Entering the ordinary break room, Ryan's mind was frazzled as his eyes focused on the tan skin of his target.

"Hey...Can I talk to you?"

Receiving an approving yet worried smile, Ryan thought of what he wanted to say.

"What's up Wolfe?"

Ryan looked at his buddy, absolutely and completely embarrassed over what he was about to do. Out of the many years he had know Eric Delko, Ryan had hoped he would never have to ask for advice [again] from the well-known ladies' man.

Sighing, Ryan once again threw his honour out the window, _once again_ for Natalia.

"Eric...I need some help..."

"What kind?"

_Mental help!_

_Anything to get me out of this mess!_

_A miracle!_

"I need some advice."

**

* * *

**

Sooooo...Ryan is seeking advice from...an experience mentor ;P

**How will it turn out?**

**Find out next time!**

**Mel out ;)**


	40. The Death of Curiosity

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive. Sexy. Fellas. Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

_**Author's Note: **This chapter is for the anonymus reveiwer Green, who's read and reveiwed from the VERY START! Thanks Green for all your support, and since you wanted a Natalia chapter...here you are pal! ;)_

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

"_I need some advice."_

* * *

Sighing lightly, Natalia Boa Vista stared at the tiny lit-up circles inside the CSI lab's elevator. Foot tapping impatiently and brow furrowed, the CSI watched as light travelled painfully slow from one numbered circle to the next, the weight in her undamaged arm becoming increasingly heavy.

Cursing herself for taking too many objects at a time, having not wanted to make two trips, Natalia balanced several files alone with a small box containing bags of D.N.A evidence in one hand. The other in a dark blue cast and sling to match.

Finally a light _ding _was heard, and the steel doors opened onto the almost empty glass-walled lab.

With her eyes focused solely on the sliding files barely within her grip, Natalia jumped when she collided with a petite colleague, still knocked off balance from the sudden contact, sheets slipped from her fingertips and fell scattering to the floor.

Looking up, Natalia immediately began apologising to the filmier face.

"Calleigh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking."

Mouth opened slightly in a small smile, amusement tingling within her eyes, Calleigh Duquesne kneeled down along with her friend, helping the injured CSI collect and stack the collection of data and charts back into order.

"It's fine. Here let me get those."

Indicating to the pile of papers Natalia was obviously struggling to hold, Calleigh watched the slight head shake, an attempt by the injured CSI to brush off her need for help.

_Always trying to pull a brave face._

Though admiring her friend's selflessness, the Southern CSI decided it was time to do the right thing and either _force_ her help upon her unwilling colleague or knock some sense into her.

Calleigh thought the former would be kinder.

Easily taking the papers from Natalia's grasp, Calleigh led the way towards D.N.A, assuming this was the tech's destination. Placing the paper pile gently on the glass desk, Calleigh turned and leaned against the glass, watching with a careful eye as her friend mimicked her actions, placing the sheets atop of hers.

Wearing a defeated smile, Natalia looked gratefully to the Ballistics expert.

"Thanks Calleigh."

Returning a smile, Calleigh looked at the large enough grouping of objects the two carried in then back to the younger scientist, emerald eyes searching for any negative emotions from her normally up-beat friend.

Her assessment had only taken seconds, yet she gained so much information.

"Are you okay?"

Receiving a slightly annoyed look from her friend, Calleigh quickly thought to defend her questioning.

"I mean you and Ryan did come back to work rather quickly."

At the mention of Ryan Wolfe, a flicker of hurt flashed across Natalia's face, before Calleigh could try determining what it was, the D.N.A tech spoke lowly, her tone rather harsh.

"It wasn't my first time waking up in a hospital bed Calleigh."

Realising what she had just said, Natalia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before looking up to see the Ballistics expert's reaction, hoping she could apologise _again _for her second mistake of the morning. Calleigh simply nodded, understanding the message behind Natalia's statement.

_It's not her first time with a broken arm either._

Though wishing to share comforting words, Calleigh didn't want to come off as pitying either. Instead, the Southern CSI decided on a topic change though it held relevance to Natalia's hidden hurting.

"Have you seen Ryan today?"

Natalia instantly looked down, a sign to Calleigh she had struck a nerve. Watching as the brunette shook her head; the Ballistics expert knew she would have to slowly ease into the subject for a positive result.

_No jumping the gun Bullet Girl._

Shaking herself mentally, Calleigh listened as Natalia finally answered. "No...I haven't talked to him for a few days now..." Sadness radiated from the D.N.A tech, a vibe Calleigh instantly picked up on.

Keeping a cool face, the Southern CSI pressed for more information.

"Is there something wrong between you two?"

Natalia raised a single eyebrow, questioning the superior CSI, "That would have to mean there was _something _between us. Is that what you're implying?"

Calleigh shook her head, still keeping eye-contact with the younger technician, "No, not at all." Natalia watched the slight smile appear on the Southerner's face and twinkle appear in her eyes, both a secret message of Calleigh's true thoughts.

_Was there?_

Natalia smiled too, thinking back on her previous terrifying (yet romantically revealing) ordeal with Ryan, then to the sudden coldness from him, all relations turning strictly professional. Her smile faltered for a moment, but was forcefully put back on.

"Didn't you ever hear curiosity killed the cat?"

Calleigh smiled back, "Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm a _Cal."_ Natalia laughed lightly at the terrible joke but mentally cursed the smart Southerner. She had attempted to move off of the topic of Ryan but the blonde kept the subject alive.

_Two can play at this game Calleigh._

Though her thoughts were playful, Natalia's goal was self-preservation; she didn't know how much of _him _she could hear about and not break (if not her heart then some unfortunate nearby piece of furniture).

"And what about you? I've heard Stetler hasn't been the only _Internal Affair _happening around here."

Calleigh held back her shocked gasp and settled for an awkward smile, it was now her turn to be under fire.

"Didn't you ever hear curiosity killed the cat Natalia?"

The brunette laughed, deciding to play along in mimicking Calleigh's previous answer. "Well then it's a good thing I'm a Nat or...maybe that's a lil too close to cat for my liking."

Calleigh smiled, though it was a friendly conversation, superiority still overruled, meaning she would not be one under interrogation. After a moment of laughter from the pair, Natalia sobered up, un-sure of how to approach her current idea.

Taking a breath, the D.N.A tech was already blushing with embarrassment, fidgeting nervously with her shirt sleeve. Noticing this, Calleigh gazed lightly into the younger woman's eyes.

"Natalia? What's wrong?"

Looking back up, the brunette couldn't believe she was about to ask Calleigh Duquesne for love-life help.

But she was.

* * *

**Hmmmm...I struggled to write this chapter, the idea of Nat asking Calleigh for help with Ryan wasn't working within my mind, yet it was important for the next chapter.**

**I hope it's enjoyable for you all, I hate having to put up work I'm not 100% with but I didn't want to disappear for too long, didn't want you all missing me ;D**

**So, will Calleigh and Eric's advice help the love-lost pair come together, or will it only result in more heart break?**

**Find out next time!**

**Mel out ;P**


	41. Reflections of the Past

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive Sexy Fellas Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much Emily Blake, you practicly wrote this chapter with your completly helpful advice! _

_And wow! WOW! 250 reveiws! I'm touched by the support guys and gals! Thanks to all the reveiwers, aleters and favoriters and even to the plain ol' readers for taking the time to read my work!_

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Looking back up, the brunette couldn't believe she was about to ask Calleigh Duquesne for love-life help._

_But she was._

* * *

At first, Calleigh was silent, thinking she had misheard Natalia. Then, as she watched the nervous frown grown wider, the Ballistics expert overcame her surprise and thought of a response.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?"

Natalia looked down, embarrassment causing her throat to dry, her timid answer barely audible.

"It's just...I could really use an outside point of view of this mess."

Calleigh nodded slowly, sensing the emotional distress Natalia was in, her caring nature automatically decided to help.

"Okay, so you're saying you really care about Ryan?" Natalia looked up sharply, caught off guard by the seriousness of Calleigh's voice. "Yes, I do..." emerald eyes studied her sudden answer, a look Calleigh normally used for interrogation.

And like many before her, Natalia crumbled beneath the stare.

"I'm not sure."

Thinking for a moment, Calleigh thought logically, putting herself in the confused brunette's shoes. She wondered, what made her realise her feelings for Eric, and seconds later she had her answer.

_It was when he was shot...when I almost lost him._

An age old saying popped into her head, '_you don't know what you got, till it's gone' _That was the same with her and Eric, she had only considered him as a close friend, a colleague she could trust her life with, but when his was almost taken away, Calleigh realised she couldn't live hers without him.

"Did you feel anything before...?"

Natalia noticed the slight hesitation, knowing her friend was unsure on how to address her and Ryan's kidnapping. At first, the D.N.A tech was slightly shaky with the topic, but now, with life starting to return to normal, she just thought of it as a part of her past.

Though her history was scary, her un-certain future was absolutely terrifying.

"I...I don't know, I think I did! I mean-"

"It's okay, take a breath."

Natalia closed her eyes and followed the blonde's command, slowly working her lungs, filling them to full capacity before releasing a steady breath. She smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Calleigh smiled back, then decided it was her turn to share some wisdom with the younger woman.

"Natalia, when someone's in such a traumatic experience such as kidnapping-" Calleigh was cut off, the D.N.A tech looked annoyed, her expression showing she had come to the same conclusion.

"Cal, I know-"

Calleigh raised her hands lightly, trying to ease some of the tension building. "All I'm saying is... you should be sure your feelings aren't just a side effect of being in such a traumatic experience with him."

Natalia was stunned by the Southern CSI's wise words. They had struck home; a thousand of her own nagging thoughts were rounded up into such a simple sentence.

As she struggled to think of a response, Natalia guessed the beginning was a good place to start. Taking a moment to tear down her own walls she built out of fear, the D.N.A tech swallowed slowly.

"Cal...Did I ever...talk to you about Nick?"

Calleigh was stunned for a moment, curious why Natalia brought up a subject the Southern knew was a difficult one for her. Silence filled the room for a moment before the brunette spoke again.

"He made me feel great; before we married he would buy the most beautiful dresses or jewels, and then say they were nothing compared to me. Even when it started getting...bad...he still made me feel special. I lied to myself, told myself I still loved him cause he made me feel that way but eventually I realised...it was all fake."

Calleigh remained quiet; watching as Natalia's eyes glazed over as they watched past memories the blonde could not. The Ballistics expert was still curious of why her friend brought her abusive ex-husband up but allowed her to continue.

"But with Ryan...after the mole incident he made me feel _terrible_, that's for sure. The constant arguments and tension between us almost made me hate him."

A small smile twitched across Natalia's lips, confusing Calleigh further, she still didn't see the point behind the sudden trip through her friend's past.

"Then...when Nick showed up...and when Anya went missing...he was the perfect gentleman."

Natalia looked up directly at the blonde; a sudden seriousness seemed to form within the younger woman's features. "Although Ryan doesn't make me feel great or special all the time...At least I know whatever I feel towards him, whether it's anger or hate or...love...it's _real_."

Calleigh was taken aback by the emotional depth backing Natalia's words; the brunette's eyes told the experienced CSI that she spoke the truth.

Natalia smiled at the Ballistics expert's slightly shocked expression, realising she may have sounded like a bad love song.

_But its how I really feel._

Shrugging her thoughts away, the DNA tech thought of a constructive way to fill the now growing awkward silence.

"So what do _you _think of Ryan?"

Calleigh rebounded from her shock with new puzzlement. "Well, you know him better than I do." Natalia blushed slightly, glancing to the floor. The break in eye-contact was relieving but she forced herself to look back up.

"But you know him longer."

Nodding slightly, the Southern CSI thought over the truthful statement, then decided a truthful answer would be best.

"Well...at first I didn't like Ryan to be honest."

Natalia's eyes widened slightly, eyebrows rising in surprise. She had always thought of the blonde Ballistics expert to be foreverly forgiving, seeing as she was the first to take her in after the mole incident.

"His first case almost put my father in prison...and he was also Tim's replacement."

Thinking back, Natalia remembered the name Tim Speedle. Eric had mentioned him once as a friend who was shot in the line of duty, the way he and Calleigh talked about him showed how close the trio were.

"But that changed right?"

Calleigh smiled, "Yeah, after a while I learned to think of Ryan as a friend, though he was a bit of a pain when he first started out."

Both women smiled, the seriousness of their previous conversation was fading rapidly, a humorous mood setting in as the deep connection they had just gained led the way for lighter topics.

**

* * *

**

Phew! Long enough chapter! I had to cut it there but there's a lil more girl talk next chapter.

**Then a RaiN scene...or is it?**

**Find out next time!**

**Mel out ;)**


	42. Internal Struggles

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive Sexy Fellas Disorder) I only own the OCs._.._

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much Emily Blake, you practically wrote this chapter aswell as last with your completely helpful advice! Readers, give her a round of applause, and read some of her brilliant work!_

* * *

Now on with the story...

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Both women smiled, the seriousness of their previous conversation was fading rapidly, a humorous mood setting in as the deep connection they had just gained led the way for lighter topics._

* * *

Laughing again along with her colleague, Calleigh Duquesne smiled as the past surrounding tension had left. Having listened to Natalia's seeking of wisdom and explanation behind her feeling for Ryan Wolfe, the Southern CSI came to one conclusion only moments into the younger woman's speech.

_She really loves Ryan._

Now filled with a joyful confidence, Natalia Boa Vista looked away from the smiling blonde before her around the glass walled lab, when her eyes failed to find the one she desperately desired; she turned her attention back to her friend.

"Em...do you know where Ryan is?"

Calleigh's laughter died down lightly, emerald eyes examining Natalia's expression and body language. Realising the younger woman was readying herself for the ultimate confrontation, the Southerner spoke warmly.

"I saw him heading towards the break room awhile ago, maybe he's still there."

Natalia smiled thankfully to the older blonde. Though she once feared Calleigh's reaction to her plea for advice, the Ballistics expert understood her shyness straight away and spared her any further embarrassment.

Then the conversation flowed naturally, as only that of two great friends' would.

As she stood to leave, Natalia looked back at her encouraging colleague, a previous thought causing a smile to bubble back to her lips.

"You better go bring curiosity in for the cat murder."

Calleigh laughed once more, "its okay, I was never much of a cat person, I prefer dogs." Out of the corner of her eye, Calleigh noticed Eric walking her direction, a smile greeting her.

Naturally, his smile caused hers to glow brighter.

Natalia looked to their approaching friend, then back to Calleigh. Smiling she held the door open for herself, an amused smirk from her gaining the Ballistics expert's attention.

Humour-lit eyes indicating to Eric, the D.N.A tech spoke lowly, "Woof, woof!"

Calleigh just watched in slight shock as the brunette left cheekily, Eric taking her place seconds later. Though her cheekbones hurt from the amount of laughter and smiling she had been doing, the Southerner smile stretched further at his arrival.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

The Cuban breathed a small laugh before walking closer to Calleigh. "You'll never believe what Wolfe asked me." This intrigued her, eyebrows quirking as they waited for him to continue.

Leaning down, Eric whispered lightly into her ear.

* * *

Walking alone towards the CSI break room, Natalia Boa Vista thought over her previous talk with colleague Calleigh Duquesne and took a deep breath. Though the conversation was in theory, a success, the thought of her current task still sent shivers down her spine.

Though she didn't want to be a coward, Natalia wished she could just run the opposite direction from Ryan Wolfe and hide.

Calleigh had given her a lot to think about, and though she was thankful for the Southern CSI's open honesty, Natalia began to think she was just making one big mistake.

"_You should be sure your feelings aren't just a side effect of being in such a traumatic experience with him."_

_Thanks Cal..._

Grumbling to herself, the DNA tech stopped outside the break room, hearing only silence within. She smiled, hoping she was lucky enough that Ryan had already left, giving her time to think things over more.

And yet...her heart squeezed painfully at the thought of Ryan ever leaving.

Frozen by her internal battle, mind arguing against her heart, Natalia breathed deeply. Her decision was made, the war was over, the victor decided her next move.

Daring to risk her safe hiding spot outside the door, Natalia stepped through the doorframe.

_Damn it!_

Not only was Ryan there in the room, back turned to her as he sat on the old staff sofa, but other than for the lone, quiet CSI, there was no one else in the room.

Other than for the silent DNA tech watching him, unsure how to approach.

Should she launch right into the issue, or lightly lead in with meaningless chatter?

_Neither, I shouldn't be doing this!_

Though her mouth opened, Natalia remained quiet, her fear muting whatever choice she was going to go with. Instead she stood alone, watching silently.

Gulping once, with her past confidence depleting dramatically, the brunette CSI had never felt so fearfully frozen to the floor in her entire life. The last shred of positivity she possessed seemed to call out to her from the darks of her mind.

She wasn't stuck, she could move if she wanted to! Natalia smiled, all she had to do was walk over to him.

_Or run the opposite way..._

Smile faltering, Natalia sighed, her hopes defeated as running away seemed to become more tempting to the frozen CSI.

**

* * *

**

Ooooooh...will Natalia chicken out? Is their relationship toast?

**Find out next time**

**PS. Once again, thank you Emily Blake who's genius ideas helped me out of one hell of a writer's block!**

**Seriously guys, check out her work!**

**- Mel out ;)**


	43. Mind or Heart?

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive Sexy Fellas Disorder) I only owns the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Smile faltering, Natalia sighed, her hopes defeated as running away seemed to become more tempting to the frozen CSI._

* * *

Staring blankly at the cold coffee cup in front of him, Ryan Wolfe's thoughts were franticly screaming, a thousand voices demanding his attention all at the same time.

Holding his knee along with his head, the troubled CSI wondered with pain was more annoying.

Though he had survived his talk with Eric, something he thought he would have died of shame, Ryan was still conflicted. His Cuban colleague seemed to bring up more questioning voices than silencing them.

Smirking slightly, Ryan realised what the biggest pain was.

_Delko._

* * *

"Come on Delko, I'm serious!"

Ryan gritted his teeth as he listened to Eric's constant laughter. Though he had expected some sort of taunting from his friend, this was pushing him too far.

"Hold on, I'm gonna need a drink for this."

Ryan sighed deeply as Eric stood up, resting his hands on his knees. Hearing the swift coffee machine pour a drink behind him along with approaching footsteps, the CSI knew his break from the continuous stream of jokes was over.

_Great..._

With a sarcastic smile to match his thoughts, Ryan waited as Eric sat down and placed his coffee on the small table in front of them. Locking his jaw so no snappy remarks would escape him regrettably, the CSI waited for another round of taunting hell.

"So...we need to talk about your _feelings _Wolfe?"

_I knew Alexx would have been a better choice._

Sighing, Ryan squeezed his right knee angrily as he focused on his temper, his situation was too important to laugh about. "No _Delko_, I just wanted a lil guy talk."

Eric continued to laugh, watching the fake smile on Ryan's face. "A lil guy talk? Okay, I'll bite...so what's on your mind?"

Ryan was almost growling, but remained calm, knowing Eric would give some support now that he had no jokes left.

"Well..."

Waiting for the rest of Ryan's sentence, Eric's smile slowly slipped into an impatient frown. Rolling his eyes, the older CSI tried to be mature and wait for his friend to tell him.

Once his maturity had left, Eric sighed. "Spit it out Ryan!"

"I think I'm in love!"

Both men were quiet, both not believing what Ryan just blurted out. After what seemed like an eternity, Eric spoke through his nervous smirk.

"Eh man, I don't swing _that _way-"

"Not _you_!"

Eric smiled relaxingly into the awkward silence that followed; relieved he had no more in-lab romantic tangles to worry about.

_Calleigh is all ready a handful...but worth it._

Smiling to himself, Eric had to mentally shake away his current line of thoughts to refocus on Ryan's dilemma.

"Then who Wolfe?"

Smile fading, Eric watched as Ryan remained quiet. The younger man seemed...nervous, shy, even embarrassed about what he was going to say.

_It's like he's afraid of my reaction..._

Eyes' widening slightly, Eric was shocked, but also angry.

_He can't love Calleigh!_

"Who is it Ryan?"

Ryan looked up from his lap, confused and slightly startled at the livid (if not feral) expression from his friend.

"Eh-"

"Come on Wolfe, tell me who it is!"

Ryan gulped once, crumbling under the pressure of his mind and Eric's orders.

"Natalia..."

Eric smile returned, smug and relief with a twitch of self-knowing lighting his features once more into a grin.

"So, back for 'permission' again?"

"Shut up Delko."

Eric laughed hearty, though he still didn't understand why Ryan had come to him for some un-known 'advice', the Cuban CSI was enjoying every minute of it. The fact his amusement was at the younger man's expense just added another round of chuckling.

"Eric...I'm serious man, I need your help. I'm really confused here!"

Once his latest laughing fit had faded into light sniggers, Eric spoke as serious as he could. Though Ryan was confused by his situation, the older officer thought it was quite simple.

"Ok...so you like Natalia right?"

"Of course!"

Eric grinned at the urgency of Ryan's response.

"And you think she likes you?"

Ryan nodded furiously, remaining quiet as he waited for his friend to continue.

"Then what's the problem?"

Sighing heavily, Ryan raked a hand through his hair, eyes shutting for a moment as he collected his thoughts to answer.

"It's complicated I mean we...we kissed, at the factory."

Eric was quiet tempted to wolf-whistle but didn't want to attract attention from anyone passing the practically empty break room. Instead, he settled for wiggling his eyebrows much to Ryan's chagrin.

Remembering Ryan wanted _advice_, Eric knew he was truly thinking in dangerous territory...but decided to risk it all for a cheap laugh.

"Well if it helps...she prefers boxers to briefs-"

"Aw Eric! Come on man!"

Ryan glared as he friend once again laughed loudly. His hands curled into fists, jaw clenching; the joke was becoming less funny with each of Eric's laughs.

Focusing on another matter than his desire to punch his partner, Ryan tried to phrase his next sentence so he would _finally _get a helping word from the chucking Cuban.

"Eric...I'm not sure what to do next man, I _seriously _need some advice."

Whether he had grown tired of teasing Ryan, or the grey eyes filled with sincere begging, the older CSI sighed.

"What do you need help with Wolfe?"

A small smile bubbled on the younger man's lips; his previous embarrassment and torture were now finally paying off.

"Well I...I'm not sure if...if what I...If-"

"If what you're feelings' right?"

Ryan nodded, waiting for further wise words from the older CSI. When he received none, he decided to press for more helpful but personal information.

"When did you know _she _was the one for you?"

From the way his friend spoke and the slight smugness in his eyes, Eric knew that Ryan knew of his and Calleigh's relationship. Deciding not to deny the impossible to defend, Eric just continued on.

"Well...I would say when I thought I'd lost her but...that wasn't when I realised it."

Ryan's expression showed his confusion completely, he didn't even try hiding it. Eric knew he would puzzle his pal and continued slowly.

"Well...when I almost lost her, I realised I cared for Cal deeply. But at first it wasn't _love_, it was need...I knew I couldn't live without her, I _needed _her but that didn't mean I loved her."

Ryan's confusion grew.

"It took a while for the love to grow. I'm serious man it doesn't just spring up like everyone says. You'll notice the lil things like how she laughs, smiles, even how she talks suddenly matter to you. But it takes time."

Though his previous confusion was gone, a new question formed within Ryan's mind.

"So what should I do Eric?"

Eric's eyes flashed, now _he _was in a dilemma. Should he tell Ryan his true thoughts...or push him into a possible happy mistake?

Gulping once, he spoke lowly.

"Honestly man...take your time, maybe even cool things for awhile. You don't want to rush into a mistake."

Ryan nodded, his mind agreed with Eric but deep down...his heart was shouting that his friend's words were blasphemy.

* * *

**So who will Ryan listen to? His heart or his mind?**

**A relationship is at stake! Will a heart to heart blossom a RaiNy season or is Ryan's doubt going to lead to a drought?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**Mel out ;)**


	44. External Interferences

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive Sexy Fellas Disorder) I only owns the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_Ryan nodded, his mind agreed with Eric but deep down...his heart was shouting that his friend's words were blasphemy._

* * *

Remaining unnaturally still, Ryan Wolfe's eyes remained locked on Eric Delko's abandoned coffee cup. He was un-sure of how long he stared; the steam had long since stopped swirling lightly out of the top, the contents no longer swished from side to side.

The cold coffee remained as still as he did, frozen for many minutes.

Though his physical state was still, mentally he was racing. He struggled internally; his mind and heart were at war; constantly firing attacking thoughts back and forward.

Their gun-fire droned on and on within Ryan's ears.

His faces crinkled in emotional pain, waiting for the victor to decide his next move. Both sides fought viciously, trying to destroy the other's reasoning and plea to Ryan to choose their ideas.

His heart and mind were at war...and Ryan Wolfe didn't know whose side he was on.

Though he wanted for cheer his heart's desires, to follow his own happiness, Ryan had to think of the un-selfish questions both his mind and Eric brought to surface.

_Is this right?_

_Does she want this?_

_Do I deserve her?_

Ryan shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. They were questions he couldn't possibly answer but his mind still used them as ammo to fire at his heart.

He had just giving the negative voice a nuclear bomb to use.

_I'm such a coward..._

_You're also an idiot._

Ryan growled silently at the mental voice. Sighing, he realised he must be going crazy if he was answering back to internal voices...but they were right in his mind view.

Ryan Wolfe was _no _coward.

Raking a hand through his hair, the young CSI felt incredibly tired though it was only the afternoon. Thankfully, Horatio had giving him and Natalia permission to leave or take a break if needed since they had come back to work so quickly.

Though he thought he would be able to last through the day, an early trip home was becoming even more tempting to the injured CSI.

_I can talk to Natalia tomorrow...with a clear head._

Heaving himself off of the couch, Ryan turned to doorway, seizing his walking cane as he did. Suddenly he froze, stiffening like a deer-caught-in-car headlights. A lump rose in his throat, sweat tingling his palms.

Standing in the doorway, smiling weakly to him, Natalia Boa Vista stood as his divine demon, bringing out his best yet worst qualities he hated to posses:

Happiness & Cowardliness emerged within him hand in hand.

And he had to decide which one to act on _today_...right _now.  
_

* * *

"Wait...you gave Ryan some _tips_?"

Calleigh Duquesne smiled slightly, taking by surprise by Eric's previous talk with Ryan.

"Hey, you did the same with Natalia. What's the big deal?"

Calleigh sighed, thankful the morning's work load was light. The Southern CSI needed to be able to focus on the matter on hand; it involved something important to her;

Her friends.

"My case was different, I was helping." Eric frowned slightly, nodding his head before he had even started to speak.

"So was I-"

"Not by giving Ryan a reason to doubt, honestly Eric you know how he is. He'll back out of it because he's scared."

The Cuban's frown grew, realising his mistake. Though he took Calleigh's thoughts into consideration the CSI still felt it was right to tell his honesty seeking friend the truth.

"They're not kids Cal; they can make their own choices regardless of what we tell them."

Calleigh looked away for a moment, taking in what Eric said. When she looked back he too was looking another direction. She followed his stare and when she caught his fixation she smiled hopefully.

The two CSI's looked on to the break room down the long corridor, grim smiles copied on both their faces.

Natalia Boa Vista stepped further into the room, Ryan Wolfe visible though mostly hidden by the closing door.

Both CSI's turned to face each other, grim smiles still in place.

"I'm sure it'll work out." Eric took Calleigh's sentence with small hope. He felt guilty; after all he had teased Ryan constantly, and then gave him terrible advice when he needed him most.

Tearing himself from Calleigh's gaze, Eric prayed he could sneak down to the break room and silently tell Ryan not to take his advice. Once his eyes glanced down the corridor, the Cuban CSI frowned.

The door was closed...it was too late.

_Whatever happens now happens._

* * *

Smiling nervously, Natalia Boa Vista slowly turned away from the closed break room door.

Glancing up, her lips twitched slightly as she looked into a pair of equally awkward grey eyes.

"Hey."

Once he heard her whisper a greeting, Ryan Wolfe's throat seemed to clog. Palms sweating furiously, lips suddenly dry, the CSI tried in vain to respond.

With a deep breath, his throat cleared, a relieved breath escaping him carried his response.

"Hey."

Both CSIs could only stand, glancing from the floor then back, nerves tingling as a thick, heavy silence took over.

Ryan looked up, but Natalia seemed in-fixed with a spot at his feet. When she didn't glance back up again, he became confused.

A sudden slow intake of breath caught his attention. Ryan looked up, gasping slightly as light grey eyes locking with chocolate brown.

"Ryan...we need to talk."

* * *

**Oooooooh What will happen next?**

**And just to tease you all...a well-known character is going to go...painfully!**

**Any guesses?**

**So will it RaiN in Miami, or will their only be floods of crimson?**

**Find out next time ;)**

**-Mel out ;)**

**PS: For all RaiN (romantic and friendship alike) fans, I reccomend a inspiring, amazing story by Emily Blake. It's titled "Don't Let Go" and have a packet of tissues at hand while reading.**

**It's awesome guys, defiantly check it out!**


	45. Mind over Matter

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive Sexy Fellas Disorder) I only owns the OCs._.._

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_A sudden slow intake of breath caught his attention. Ryan looked up, gasping slightly as light grey eyes locking with chocolate brown._

"_Ryan...we need to talk."_

* * *

Silence.

Intimidating, stomach-clenching silence enveloped the two CSIs, all other noises faded into nothingness, yet both hearts were beating wildly, pulses erratic with fear and worrying anticipation.

Realising a deep, shaky sigh, Ryan Wolfe broke the silence.

"Sooooo..."

Though he stretched out the single syllable sentence, Ryan received no response other than a slight nod from Natalia.

_Is she agreeing with me? _

_Wait...I didn't ask a question..._

Silently, Natalia placed her good hand atop of his. Looking up, Ryan was glad to see her slight smile and warm eyes look into his.

"Thank you."

Natalia took in Ryan's slightly confused grin, squeezing his hand lightly. She bit her lip, nodding to herself to continue.

"You were really brave out there..."

Hazel eyes scrutinised her shaky pause, waiting for her to speak again. Swallowing slowly, Natalia clenched her casted hand, hoping to hide her trembling fingers.

"I...I don't think I would've have made it through it without you Ryan..."

Ryan's eyes ghosted close, releasing a deep breath, the CSI moved his thumb around their entwined hands, stroking the back of her hand soothingly. When he mustered the courage to open his eyes, he noticed hers had trailed to their hands.

A small smile bubbled on his lips.

"Me either..."

The silence returned, yet it was more comfortable. It seemed to add a warm atmosphere to the quiet break room rather than the usual cold, awkward chill. Ryan was glad to see Natalia returned her kind gaze to him, gaining her full attention.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Feeling her hand instantly tense in his, Ryan watched as Natalia dropped her gaze back down, silently cursing himself for being so blunt and direct. Natalia's mind was racing as she tried to find the right words to express her thoughts.

One word kept popping up like an annoying wasp, stinging her mind till it gained her attention.

_Crap._

Though it perfectly stated her feeling to the discomfited situation in front of her, Natalia couldn't say it to the man in front of her, though his electrifying touch only added to her discomfort.

"I-eh, I just wanted..."

Feeling her heart clench and a swarm of butterflies beat furiously around in her stomach, Natalia felt her breathing shake, nerves controlling her reaction.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

Ryan raised his eyebrows slightly, the uncertainty behind Natalia's words confused him, it was though she was saying one thing, but her mind thinking another. Though he considered himself able to read her emotions greatly, an afterthought silenced his curiosity.

"I'm doing good...you?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Ryan's instincts told him she felt differently. Scanning her features, he picked up hesitation as well as nervousness.

_What the hell does she have to be nervous of?_

Shaking his thoughts away quickly, Ryan heard Natalia take in a breath, about to speak.

"So about what happened...at the factory-"

"Yeah...I know..."

Though _a lot _had happened to the CSI within the space of two days, not including the week of hell caused by Ivan's attacks up to his past two days of pain, panic and now insecurity, Ryan knew exactly what she was talking about.

The very thing his mind teased and treated him to the memory of.

_The kiss..._

Smiling slightly at the romantic remembrance, Ryan was glad Natalia was thinking of it too. Natalia still looked at their hands, never meeting his eyes as she continued.

"Well...we have to talk about it...don't we?"

"I guess...if you want to..."

Natalia lifted her eyes up to Ryan's, slightly confused by the casualness of his tone. Was this not as serious as she thought? Did he not want to talk about it?

Did he not want a relationship like she did?

Ryan noticed the emotions in her eyes, caught off guard by the hidden hurt they shone. He guessed his attempt at calming her nerves failed. Natalia was always like an open book to him, no matter how she tried to cover her emotions, one look into her eyes and he knew exactly what she was feeling.

Now he had to think of a way to fix whatever wrong he did.

Natalia had talked to him normally after the incident at the factory, even after they were both released from hospital and allowed back to work. A light seemed to click inside his head.

Whatever he did, he did it right there and then.

Was he too pushy, or too eager to jump into the subject? Maybe Natalia didn't want this, and there he was _encouraging _her to say yes. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, even if it meant hurting herself.

Or was he breaking boundaries with physical contact, maybe she wanted some distance.

_Distance._

The word swirled painfully around his mind, ghosts of previous doubts appearing and clouding his thoughts. Breaking out of the fog, another light shone through his doubts.

Feeling he _said_ something wrong, Ryan Wolfe reacted on male instinct.

"I mean, I don't care. It's up to you...if you want to talk, we can."

Natalia's eyes darted back to their hands, an unexpected reaction to Ryan. Biting her lower lip, the CSI listened to Ryan's words over and over again, or rather three words.

_I don't care._

Stopping the sob that wanted so badly to escape her, Natalia knew she had to get out of the lab, and quickly. She didn't know how long she could stop herself from revealing her inner pain.

Wanting to rid herself of the torment, she had to get away from her tormenter.

"Yeah, eh, I think, we should slow down...go back to normal?"

He may not want her as a lover, but Natalia prayed he would take her back as a friend.

If they went back to normal, then she could put this _whole _ordeal behind, including this terrible talk.

"Yeah...If that's what you want-"

"Um, yeah, yeah I really just want to go back to normal."

Ryan nodded to himself, his previous thoughts snapping back like a whiplash, the doubt returning tenfold.

_Distance._

The word reverberated against his skull, but this time bringing a sense of understanding, as though he knew this hidden truth all along. Feeling his chest clench, his last grip on happiness slipping from his finger tips, Ryan stretched out to grab a last hope.

"We can see how it goes, maybe go for drinks?"

Natalia didn't look at him; a few loose strands of brunette hair hid her eyes, blocking his ability to read her. Though Ryan knew something was off with her, it simply radiated to him.

"Em, that's not a good time for me."

Ryan frowned, watching her stand up. Still not meeting his eyes, Ryan knew something was defiantly wrong, she didn't even hear him correctly; the dead tone in her voice indicated no emotion backing her words.

"I didn't say a day but-"

"Eh Ryan, I-I have to...get something from my car..."

She left without another word; he waved half-heartily after her, his fake smile slipping into a grimace.

His mind smiled in triumph while his heart...he was sure was scattered in pieces around the break room floor.

* * *

***Hides in underwater cave* Okay, I bet _alot _of you are fit to kill me and I understand but, before you fish out your knifes and shotguns, you must know...**

**There's one more chapter! Anything can happen folks, especially from me!**

**Ooooooh, the last chapter is coming up soon!**

**So Ryan chose his mind over his heart, will he regret it? Will he live to regret it?**

**Find out soon folks!**

**- Mel out ;)**

**PS: To whoever posted the "Fan Fiction Challange", I except ;) Look out for some of them stories soon ;)**


	46. End With A Bang

**Story Title: Revenge is a dish best served Russian**  
**Season(s): **Mainly set in season 7, timeline may vary.**  
Pairing(s): **Ryan/Natalia, Eric/Calleigh, (other pairings may occur...I'm making the story up as I go along)

**Disclaimer: **If I did own C.S.I Miami do you think I would be writing this story instead of snuggling in Jonathan Togo's strong, muscled arms?** *sigh* **Stupid O.S.F.D (Obsessive Sexy Fellas Disorder) I only owns the OCs._.._

**A/N: I'm seriously sorry for not posting this note sooner. It slipped my mind! I realise this is set in season 7, yet Dan Cooper is still around. I originally had Travers as the AV tech, but then a few months pasted of not writing and I became out of touch and subconsciously put in Cooper. It was my mistake and I apologise readers :( So, to make it up and for the sake of it; I'm gonna go a lil AU and say Cooper was never fired. He was just on leave and came back ;)**

**A/N 2: **_**Wow...last chapter guys! I'm tearing up slightly, it's taken almost a year to write and damn has it been worth it. Lol, I'll save all the sappy goodbyes to the end and just let you read ;)**_

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Previously on C.S.I Miami:**_

_His mind smiled in triumph while his heart...he was sure was scattered in pieces around the break room floor._

* * *

Standing up, popping the aches in his back, AV technician Dan Cooper groaned slightly at the stiffness in his shoulder blades. Having sat completely still for countless hours typing, decoding and tracing, the lone tech was ready to go home and collapse into his bed.

Maybe treating himself to a Star Wars comic and a cold beer first.

Smiling as he left the AV lab, Dan was startled to see Natalia storm his way, eyes shining slightly with un-shed tears. Un-sure what to do, he responded as normally as possible.

"Hey Natalia, how's things-"

"Not now Dan."

Watching as she disappeared behind the stairwell doors, Dan stood slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Shrugging it off, he stepped up to the elevator and pressed the small silver summoning button.

Waiting with arms crossed, Dan began thinking of the comic that would welcome him home.

_Obi Wan will defiantly kick ass, especially with-_

"Cooper!"

_Me?_

Turning around, Dan was again surprised to see another colleague hurdle towards him. Before he could utter a sound, Ryan Wolfe stood before him, slightly sweating, breathing heavily and eyes slightly widened.

"Ryan, hey what's up with Nat-"

"Have you seen Natalia?"

Putting two and two together within his mind, Dan smiled slightly. Jerking his thumb over his shoulder, he noticed Ryan's eyes followed urgently.

"She took off down the stairs, looked pretty upset too and-"

"The _stairs_?"

Dan noticed the dilemma radiate from Ryan, his eyes darting back and forward from his bandaged knee to the 3 flights of stairs he would have to scramble down.

As though someone above was cutting him some slack, the elevator doors opened before the injured CSI.

Relief flooded Ryan's features as he hastily stepped into the elevator and repeatedly hit the ground floor button. Standing back, Dan was thrown off by the seriousness of Ryan's actions; he didn't even seem to be blinking.

As soon as the doors shut, Dan laughed slightly. Then an afterthought struck him.

_HEY!_

He repeatedly hit the elevator button though knowing it was too late. Hitting the steel doors with open palms, Dan looked back to the stairwell.

_Wolfe is dead!_

Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking towards the damn stairs.

* * *

The second the elevator doors opened, Ryan launched himself out of the steel box and into the crowded Miami Crime Lab lobby. Looking past the many signing in and out workers, visitors passing through metal detectors and multiple officers, Ryan looked towards the main doors.

A glimmer of dark hair caught his attention...and made his heart skip a beat.

_Damn it she's fast!_

Stepping around greeting officers who all seemed to know him, Ryan simply smiled to the many "Officer Wolfe" calls and "How's the knee sir?" they asked, focusing on slipping past the metal detectors and outside.

"Eh, Officer Wolfe, did you forget to sign out?"

Stopped by a plucky young officer wielding a hand-held metal detector, Ryan growled to himself. Looking at the slightly shorter man, he impatiently tried to pass him.

The officer remained to block his exit.

"Officer Wolfe?"

"I'm not leaving for the day, I'll be back later."

The young officer's eyes darted back and forward from Ryan to the sign out desk, slowly counting the growing line appearing.

"I'm sorry but you know protocol, I can't let you out till you sign out."

Ryan's free hand ran through his hair. He had noticed the sign out desk on his way over, one officer manning the desk while at least twenty were queued up, moving at a snail-like pace.

Ryan didn't have that time to spare.

"Just two minutes, please man, just two minutes and I'm back, no one the wiser."

The young officer seemed to be softening up to Ryan's obvious predicament. Releasing a deep breath, he stepped to the side.

"...Fine, get out of here Wolfe."

"Thank you!"

Rushing past the man, Ryan breathed easy as he hit the fresh air and sunlight of the steps. A smile bubbled on his lips as he noticed Natalia on the last step.

_Wait...what the hell do I say?_

Smile vanishing as he approached, Ryan realised sneaking out was actually the easy part.

_I'm gonna need more than two minutes._

* * *

Smiling smugly, eyes wide with anticipation, a young man sat across the street from Miami's Crime Lab, a tingling sensation coursing through his veins as his eyes scanned the arsenal of guns before him

_Which one, which one?_

Taking a modified jezail sniper rifle onto his lap, the man crawled onto his belly, lining up along the back of his white van. One hand steadily held the weapon pointing out the small hole in the side of the vehicle, the other rested on the curved butt stock.

One finger hovered over the trigger.

His eyes scanned the "corner-shot" styled scope, a small chuckle escaped him.

_Cops and their guns!_

The thought was humorous to him, how cops thought their base was a safe haven for them, they'd soon find out how wrong they were.

_Or at least one will._

Smiling to himself, the sniper watched the insects walk through his aim, his mind joked along with him, wondering who he should squash like a bug. Again, his thoughts were teasingly questionable.

_Hmmmm...which one, which one?_

Though he was only a precaution, one to make sure the main target was killed, the young man hoped the target survived their first attack, just so he could fire this bad boy.

_Wait for the target...then let hell loose!_

Another laugh escaped him, he had reason to hope his wish would come through.

After all, one car bomb couldn't kill a lowly ME, so maybe this one wouldn't kill their new target.

* * *

"Natalia!"

Turning to the sound of her name, Natalia Boa Vista hastily wiped her eyes, not wanting whoever called her to see the tears.

"Talia I am-...are you okay?"

_Ryan?_

Smiling weakly, Natalia nodded, not trusting her voice to not betray her. She felt her eyes become cold, a defence feature developed through years of her marriage.

Hurt. She was hurt...he'd hurt her so the walls she had torn down for the team immediately shot up at the sound of his voice.

"What do you want Ryan?"

Ryan physically recoiled from Natalia's harsh tone; caught off guard he took a step back.

_Distance_

His mind's whisper in his ear was not commanding or victorious like before but filled with caution, warning him to give her some space. He complied, lowering his hands to rest in front of his pockets.

"Well I just...I just wanted to say that-"

"Thanks a lot Wolfe!"

Turning to look over his shoulder, Ryan growled to himself as a furious Dan Cooper came marching towards him. Shoulders connecting Dan pushed past him, continue to storm out into the car park.

"Now I'm gonna miss the first 10 minutes of Doctor Who!"

Ryan couldn't contain the chuckles as Dan continued to complain all the way to his car. Natalia smiled slightly, more out of confusion than humour.

"What was that all about?"

"Eh...nothing."

Ryan waved it off, knowing it would be a time wasting story. Though it could help with his apology, seeing he was about to chase her down the stair well.

Stuck in the dilemma, Ryan stuttered slightly, trying to think about what to say.

* * *

Dan Cooper smiled over the wheel of his silver Beemer, watching with interest as his two colleagues silently spoke on the steps of CSI.

He laughed as Ryan seemed to be struggling, panic clearly written across his forehead like a neon sign.

_I guess I can forgive him bout the elevator..._

Dan's smile slipped into a small grin as he remembered _he _still had to ask Ryan for forgivness. After all, he was the one who went with Delko's "calling" idea despite Horatio's orders. Giving up, Dan still smiled.

_Maybe it's better left forgotten._

A relieved grin was still plastered on his face as he turned the key in the ignition.

The last thing Dan Cooper felt was a sudden warm sensation...and white-hot searing pain.

_

* * *

_

Target neutralised.

Sighing in defeat, the young man pulled his gun away and clicked the safety on. Disappointed, he climbed back up to the passenger's seat.

"So why'd the boss want Dan Cooper iced? He's not a CSI; he's only a AV dweeb."

With cold eyes still locked on the road, the driver continued their getaway.

"Because...he has plans for the CSIs, the AV nerd was only a pawn."

* * *

Grabbing Natalia's arm in a reflex, Ryan Wolfe pulled his partner back as debris flew towards them, seconds later they were swiped off their feet by the shock wave of the explosion.

Sitting up, he was glad to see Natalia by his side, un-scratched. But one look at her face ended the slight joy. Her lower lip was quivering, mouth hung-open and eyes wide as they stared ahead.

Following her gaze, he didn't blame her reaction.

Dan Cooper's car along with five others was engulfed in high flames, a black pillar of smoke already hanging over like a thick, choking storm cloud.

_Cooper!_

Pulling himself to his feet with Natalia following seconds later, Ryan was in shock. Though he had thought he had heard painful cries moments ago, all was silent other than the crackling flames and plastic melting.

Dan Cooper made no sound inside.

He turned to look at his partner, eyes locking for a long moment. The silent message they sent to each other was clear.

_They _didn't matter anymore, helping others was more important.

Smokey coughs attracted their attention as a wounded officer attempted to sit up. Rushing to her aid, the two CSIs were at a loss for words. Ryan merely told the officer she'd be fine, but his mind couldn't think of anything else to say.

It was too busy doing laps of his cranium, searching through his frazzled thoughts for anything to do, waiting for his command. Through the cloudiness, a reflection seemed to formulate.

_Dan..._

The AV tech had interrupted his first apology attempt, and then his _murder _stopped his second? Ryan knew not to even bother with a third try, there was no point. Having become a big believer of "signs" since his Sanitaria incident and someone was defiantly trying to send one now.

He and Natalia...just weren't meant to be.

* * *

**So I guess it's a good thing I brought Dan back huh? Poor fellow but he had to go ;(**

**And I bet a hell of a lot of you want to kill me at this stage (heck, even I would!) But never fear an update is near!**

**Yes, you read it right! Though this is the final chapter of Revenge is a dish best served Russian, I have a sequel brewing in the mist!**

**But (yet another reason to kill me) I have to take a break from writing, I may throw out a one-shot here and there but long term stories will be put on the back burner for a while.**

**Including the sequel...sorry folks!**

**It will be titled "Second Servings, Second Chances" so look out!**

**So...I guess this is goodbye, but only for a little while ;)**

**-Mel out (but not for long) ;P**

**PS: theres a link of the sniper rifle almost used by the unknown Assassin on my profile if anyones intrested ;)**


	47. Author's Note

Hello All!

I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel I promised you all is now up! It is titled _Second Servings, Second Chances_. You can search it or find it through my profile ;)

I also want to apologise for making you all wait so long, it was very rude of me. Sadly life was up to it's cruel tricks and found ways to delay me, physically or else muse-wise. I hope I can make up for it with a new juciy story!

So, go read if you wish, and review please! They are little muse-fuel, and a way of saying I'm forgiving...

I'm forgiving right? Pretty please with topless Ryans on top? (lol, not _that _way!)

-Mel out ;D


End file.
